The Doti Series
by Zakkers20
Summary: A huge selection of stories I made for the Runescape Forums. Beware, it is VERY long. You might want to spare 12 hours if you're planning to read all of this. Over 100 pages of text with size 12 font!
1. Doom of Tutorial Island

Okay, before you read this just know that there are about 7 different stories in there!

Each 'book' will be in a different chapter. There are over 44000 words and this took me about 7 months to complete (on the Runescape forums). Please note that it's a little crappy because I made it quite a while ago and it's one of my first EVER fanfics. I might've got better along the way. Who knows. Anyway, on to the first (and apparently best) book: Doom of Tutorial Island

I need a few disclaimers before I start (there are a few parodies that, now that I am older, have pretty much ruined the books but there you go):

All Terminator references belong to the people who made Terminator.

All Runescape Stuff featured in here (practically everything) belong to Jagex

All Pokemon references belong to the people who made Pokemon

Final fantasy references and scenes that I swear I did not use belong to Square-Enix

Um, and everything else that seems out of place doesn't belong to me. Thanks.

My name is Zak, by the way. There are a few references to myself in there. I'm not God. The name God belongs to God.

Thanks

----------------------------------------

Plans, spread out on a table. Without Tutorial Island, nobody would know how to play Runescape... and then the invasion would begin. He laughed, a bloodcurdling laugh.

"I wanna swim!" shouted out Peri, a level 3 who had just started the game and was on Tutorial Island at the stage where they had to fish some shrimps, with his good friend Jo, who thought for a moment, and then guessed that they couldnt swim in fishing places, and said so. Peri frowned and caught his shrimps. The survival expert congratulated him, but Peri ignored the compliment.

"What do I do now?" He asked. The survival expert provided useless advice, but Jo told him that he had to cut some logs and use them with the tinderbox. "What the heck is a tinderbox!" Peri wondered, and Jo sighed, so Peri started chopping at the tree.

"TIMBERRRRR!" He shouted, and dodged out of the way as it fell just in time - the fishing instructor wasnt so lucky though. She was squashed like a bug.

Peri gulped, and ran off without bothering to cook his Shrimps. "Hey, where ya going?" Jo shouted, but Peri had disappeared before Jo could chase after him.

He laughed. One of the guardians was already dead! And these new players - noobs - had done it for him. Excellent!

Peri stopped in front of a cave. What was this? Did he dare venture on? He heard from a fellow noob that there was a level 14 Scorpion living on Tutorial Island. Peri would be killed for sure...

But Peri didnt care. He ran into the cave, the darkness swallowing him.

Now Jo ran up the path until he saw a house. He ran inside, and saw a man wearing a white apron and a large white hat. "Have you seen my friend!" He asked. The chef shook his head and Jo sighed. Where had Peri got himself to now?

Jo ran out of the house and was running back to the fishing spot when he tripped on a rock and fell down a muddy cliff. The fall took 8 HP from Jo's health, and Jo was worried. He didnt want to die. But could Peri be here? He walked along the shore until he spotted a large cave. Knowing Peris' adventurous mind, he could have gone in there, so Jo stood at the entrance shouting, "Peri! Peri?" but there was no reply. 

He entered the cave, and was surprised at how dark it was. He ran out again, and climbed up the cliff. He ran back to the trees and chopped down a few logs. He checked he had his tinderbox, and ran back to the cave, making sure not to trip over the rock and, instead, using two logs to hoist himself down.

He made a fire at the entrance to the cave and ran through the cave, making fires wherever it started to get dark, but Jo knew these wouldnt last long, because he was a noob! He ran as fast as he could. He tripped over again, and when he looked up he was face to face with a level 14 scorpion, and Jo screamed.

--

When he heard the scream, Peri threw his head back. He knew this scream anywhere. It was Jo's. Peri ran to the light as fast as he could..

... and stopped when he saw the scorpion about to attack Jo. Peri picked up a rock, and threw it as hard as he could against the scorpion. It only hit a 1! Peri leapt over the scorpion and lifted Jo to his knees. They ran as fast as they could to the entrance of the cave.

"Im really sorry!" Peri said, but Jo smiled. "Its OK... hey, at least you levelled up your range!" Peri looked at his stats and gasped when he saw his Level 2 Range. "Wow! Im really good now!" Jo nodded. "Im sure you are." He replied.

"Ah, hello again! You found your friend then?" The chef smiled at Jo as Jo and Peri walked through the door. "Yes." Replied Jo happily. The chef smiled and then said, "Well I guess I'd better teach you about cooking then!"  
Peri rolled his eyes and told the chef that the survival instructor had taught them how to cook. The Chef laughed. "Ah yes! Cooking shrimps. But I bet she didnt tell you how to make bread, eh?"

The bread was finally cooked! Peri and Jo had failed twice, but now it was cooked perfectly! Peri licked his lips and then scoffed up the bread, making Jo frown. "Hey, half of that was mine!" Peri smiled innocently and Jo sighed once again for that day.

After telling them about quests, the quest instructor smiled. "Well, what do you think?" He asked. Peri snorted and replied "They sound boring." He quickly climbed down the ladder to the mining chamber

When Dezzick handed the bronze pickaxes to Peri and Jo, Peri was very happy. "Oh yeah! Look at my awesome weapon!" He shouted. Dezzick rolled his eyes and said, "Usually its not for using as a weapon, its used for mining ores." Peri raised his lip.

He started mining his copper when he threw the pickaxe down too hard. Strength level 2! But the pickaxe flew out of his hand and landed in Dezzicks head. Dezzick fell to the ground.

Peri and Jo ran over to him, and Peri searched his pockets, while Jo had raised an eyebrow when his hands caught about 35 GP and the ore that they needed! Peri was about to run off when Jo said, "Hey, maybe we should take that pickaxe, it looks pretty strong." Peri shook his head in reply. "I bet its rubbish!" Jo nodded his head, and they ran off and made their Bronze daggers. "Now THIS is what I call a weapon!" Peri giggle and Jo smiled, and couldnt help but agree. They ran on, that is, until their energy hit 0. They had to walk from there.

The strong man handed them each a sword and a wooden shield. "You are too nice." Peri said. They ran inside the cage and killed the Giant rats with ease. Vannaka handed them a bow and 50 arrows, and they fired. Peri did this with ease, since his ranging was two, while Jo struggled a bit, but it was Jo who had gained a strength level before.

After thanking Vannaka, they both climbed up the ladder... and that was when it happened...

There was a figure completely covered in black robes, the hood up. They were pointing a sword at a Bank worker and demanding money. Peri gasped. THEIR money! He leapt up, and would have been caught if Jo hadnt caught his leg and dragged him back down again.

Suddenly a strange man covered in blue robes ran towards the bank screaming, "No! No!" But then the sword sliced through his neck with ease. The figure had thrown it,and it came back like a frisbee. The bank workers gasped and threw a bag of money to the figure. He or she nodded and ran out of the bank, and out of Peri and Jos' sight.

Suddenly someone tapped Peri on the back!  
Peri screamed and turned round. There was another level 3 holding his bronze sword and wooden shield. "Hi. Im Kevin." He said. Peri let out a sigh of relief and shook hands. "Hello Kevin, Im Peri and this is my friend Jo. You won't believe what I just saw!" Peri replied, but Kevin nodded his head. "Actually I saw it." He said. Peri smiled. "Well c'mon then! Lets save the day and get that money back!" Peri leapt up and didnt give Jo a chance to grab his leg again. Kevin ran after him and sighing, for the manyth time, and started to follow. What had Peri got them into?

The money was in the bag... literally. Three guardians were dead. The only two noobs on the island wouldnt hurt him... It was going so well.  
The figure couldnt be found anywhere. Peri sighed, and Jo smiled reassuringly. "Dont worry... Its OK."

They swung their swords at the rats. Without a mage to teleport them, they couldn't leave Tutorial Island so Vannaka had told them to make the best of it. Jos and Peris' Attack, defence, strength and range were now 3; they had thought that combat was the best.

However, Kevin had decided that he had better get up mining and smithing, so he was just in the next room.

After killing the hundredth rat for that day, Vannaka came into the cage to talk to Peri and Jo. A rat attacked him, but he only shook a hand at it and it died instantly. He smiled. "Well guys, you've done pretty well. And i'd like you two to go fight the big boss of Tutorial Island. Nobody has defeated it so far..."  
Peri smiled. "We can do that SO easily! Where is it, and we'll bring back its bones!"  
Vannaka laughed. "OK. Well you know the Chefs house? Theres a cliff there, and theres a Cave at the bottom of it. Living there is a..."  
"Scorpion!" The sentence was finished for him by Peri. He bit his lip. They had failed miserably last time... could they do it now?  
"We'll do it!" Peri said, and Jo sighed once again. Looked like Peri decided everything...

They were walking to the cliff, through the chefs house, when they saw it. The chefs dead body, slumped against the cooker. Another murder.

Peri and Jo gasped, but walked through. They climbed down the cliff, bringing their logs and tinderbox, and entered the cave...

But would they come out again?

Two level sixes and one level 14... Who would win? The scorpion screeched and leapt at Peri, the one who had hurt it with a rock before. But Jo was too fast. He leapt in front of Peri and slashed the Scorpion for a 1! He would have landed on his head, but using his awesome athletic skills, managed to do a cartwheel to stand on his legs again.

Peri aimed with his bow. He fired an arrow, but it just bounced off the scorpions thick skin. He aimed again, this time pulling the bowstring back as far as possible... He fired and hit a 1.

But then the fire went out. They were in complete darkness. Suddenly Peri lost 3 HP! The scorpion could see them, but they could not see this monster! Jo leapt to the floor and tried to start a fire, but it was hard in the dark. He just had to hope they could survive.

Peri was firing arrows like mad. The scorpion lost another 1 HP. And then Jo started the fire! He charged at the scorpion and sunk his sword into the scorpions body, hitting a 3! Peri aimed for an eye, and hit it. A 2HP.

And then he just kept firing! Finally the scorpion died, but with it, so did the fire. While Jo was starting the fire, Peri swore he could hear footsteps.

The fire lit again, and standing in front of them, was the figure in black robes. He, or she, laughed and started to pull back the hood, but Peri grabbed Jo and ran before he could see who it was...

Vannaka was positioned on the top of the gate of the Cage of Rats, the spear thrust through his body, a trophy to the murderer. He was barely alive, and when Peri and Jo climbed down the ladder, he held out a hand and muttered, "It was him... kill him... Kill..." His eyes fluttered, and then his arm fell and banged against the gate. Vannaka was dead.

But Kevin might know who the killer was! The two noobs ran into the opposite chamber but there was no one there. However, there was a pickaxe with a note on it so Jo picked it up, and read out loud:

"Your friend is kidnapped. He will be released safely if you leave the bones of the scorpion you killed in the bank by 3 o Clock. If you do not do this, your friend WILL be tortured in the worst way possible... We have feathers. Dont bother spying on the bank - if you do, you will be tortured!"

Jo bit his lip. "But we didnt get any scorpion bones!" But Peri shook his head. "You didnt. But I picked them up as we left. Like I said to dear Vannaka, we would get those bones!" This made Jo smile. "Lets go to the bank then..." He replied.

They ran to the bank and gave the bones to the bankers. What should they do now? They couldnt resist, even Jo couldnt. They wished theyd seen who it was earlier. They hid behind a bush and waited for the figure to come...But he didnt, and neither did Kevin. It was half past 4 but still nothing, so Jo checked the bank to see that the bones were gone. How?

And then they spotted the back door. The kidnapper had come in from here, he just had to have!

They ran through it, Peri first. And then they saw the house. Kevin was here, both Peri and Jo could feel it. They ran in the house.

It wasnt a house - it was a church! And there was a small man dressed in brown robes with a shiny bald head on his knees by the altar, praying. Peri grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up. "Wheres Kevin!" He asked viciously. The monk gave them a smug, knowing smile. "Tell us and we wont hurt you!" Peri shouted at him. The monk shook his head. Peri squeezed tighter. "Last chance!" The monk still smiled, and Peri wouldnt take it anymore. There was a faint crack and the monk fell to the ground, no longer smiling.

They had searched the church, but Kevin was not there. Peri was sitting on a pew, staring out the window, when he saw the last house on Tutorial Island, the one the dead mage had ran from... Could it be? Could Kevin possibly be in there? He had to find out.

Peri and Jo opened the front door and were overcome in the smell of the decayedmeat. In a cage were seven or eight rotten chickens. Peri felt like he was going to vomit, and had to pull his shirt over his mouth and nose to stop it. They searched all the cupboards as quickly as possible, but they found nothing.

They walked out the door, and suddenly everything was revealed. Where Kevin was, Who the murderer was...

Jo gasped. Peri couldn't believe it. How could someone come back from the dead? And why was he there, holding a sword like the hooded figure was... straight at Jo and Peri. He was supposed to be their friend.

Kevin laughed. "You really are stupid! Did you not realise that it was me all along! Obviously not!" He shouted. The mage standing next to him laughed.Peri and Jo were so confused. "But... you were level 3!" Peri said. "And how did you get behind us so fast! How did you get the scorpion bones!" Kevin laughed. "All the work of my good friend, the Mage," He replied. The mage smiled smugly.

"But you killed the mage!" Peri shouted back. Kevin shook his head. "The mage cast a spell to create an illusion to fool those silly bankers; I had no idea you were there though, that is, until I went to kill Vannaka and I saw you spying on me! I still cannot believe you did not suspect us! How else do you think we would get feathers! The mages' home is the only place that chickens are!"

It all came together now. Why had they not figured it out before?

But then Kevin drew his sword up high. "You are the only two people who can stop me. And you are noobs! Prepare to die!"

But Jo was confused. "Stop what?" He asked. "Because you are going to die, I might as well tell you. Without tutorial island, there will be no new players! And the players currently playing will die shortly..."

And then he charged at them.

Jo leapt up from the ground just in time. If he had been a second later, his brain would have become embedded in the long blood red Dragon Longsword. At he jumped in the air, he swung his foot down as hard as possible and hit Kevins' head.

Peri ducked the sword and tripped Kevin over. Peri and Jo both pulled their Bronze swords from its sheath. But suddenly they felt glued to the spot. They couldnt move at all. The mage had casted Entangle on both of them, and Kevin plunged his sword through each of their stomachs. When the entangle was over they fell to the floor and stopped moving.

And now the plan would begin! Kevin made sure that the scorpion bones were in the middle of the circle of sticks, and then started casting the ritual. Suddenly he heard screams from all directions. The plan was going well. The people were starting to be tortured.

And suddenly the mage fell to the floor, another victim of the Dragon Longsword. All the guardians needed to be dead for this to work.

Suddenly Tutorial Island started to sink. The screams grew louder... The people of Runescape would do anything to stop this torture... even allowing Kevin, who resembled the most of what Zamorak would if he were a mortal human to take over Runescape...

And the only two people - noobs - who could stop him were lying on the ground, not moving a muscle.

Peri opened his eyes. The mage was dead and Kevin was casting some sort of ritual. Suddenly he felt cold sea water wrapping him inside its prison as Tutorial Island began to sink, very slowly.

He nudged Jo but got no reply. Another nudge, but still no reply... Peri lifted himself off the ground, holding his hand against his stomach wound. He was lucky to be alive... but Jo wasnt so lucky. Kevin had got the sword right through Jos' heart, and Jo was dead.

Tears made their way down Peri's face and became one with the sea water. How could Jo be dead? Peri couldnt live without Jo - he was his best friend... and Jo was gone, he was dead, he was dead.

Rage consumed Peri. He grabbed his sword and Jos' sword. He leapt up, one hand holding a sword each. "You die now." He shouted darkly.

Kevin suddenly stopped the ritual, and Tutorial Island stopped sinking. The water was up to Peris' knees. Kevin pulled his sword from the sheath and laughed.

Peri charged at Kevin, but the two swords were blocked by one. Kevin swung his sword at Peri, but Peri put his two swords in a X shape and left the tip oevins' sword just touching his cheek.

He swung his swords up, making Kevins' sword go up, and Peri stabbed Kevin. "Ha! That tickles!" Laughed Kevin. There was not even blood flowing from him. He ripped his shirt and there it was, in all its glory; His Dragon Chainmail.

There was no way Peri would win this fight...

Peri ran. He jumped down the ladder and his feet caught the wooden holds. But he was going to fast. They snapped and when Peri reached the floor there was nothing he could do but trip over. Kevin leapt down just as Peri got to his feet.

Peri ran through the chamber, Kevin close behind him. He jumped at the ladder and started climbing when Kevin caught his leg. Peri tried to shake him off but he couldnt. He reached up above the ground and grabbed a rock. He threw it down and it landed on Kevins Head. He yelled and Peri was able to make it up.

He stood frozen to the spot. The quest instructor was dead, too.

And then he ran. He ran past the chefs house and, before Kevin could see him, slid down the muddy cliff. It hurt, as he didnt have the logs but he got down there, and he ran into the cave.

He didnt know how long he had been running for. He hadnt met the scorpion yet. And then he crashed into something. He felt his way on it. It was wooden and then - yes! A handle. Peri pushed it open and there was a large tunnel, brightly lit up with torches on the walls. Could it be...? Could it possibly lead him to safety...?

But then Peri had other things to think about. The scorpion appeared and stood in his way... it filled up the whole width of the tunnel. Peri had two choices. Go back and face Kevin. Or fight this scorpion. Peri made up his mind quickly...

He drew his sword and they stared each other out, trying to decide how and when they should attack...

The scorpion attacked first. It jumped into the air, ready to dive upon him and pull out his insides. But Peri was too fast. He pushed himself forward as he fell to the floor and the scorpion landed head first on solid concrete.

Peri took advantage of this. He swung his sword at the scorpion and made a deep wound at its tail. But the scorpion leapt up and caught the skin of Peris' neck with a claw, and tore it off. If it had been one or two cm closer, it wuld have caught a vein. Peri rubbed his neck, and knew that if things stayed the same the scorpion would emerge victorious... what to do?

The scorpion leapt up at him again, and Peri dived to the side. He burnt his hand on one of the torches. Yes! The torches! He grabbed one and wrestled it off the wall. He swung it in front of the scorpion and it backed off. Peri threw the torch at it and the scorpion went up in flames. Peri was about to run when Kevin appeared.

"Hello." He said with a smug smile. The same smile from the monk... exactly the same smile... Kevin had possessed the monk! Peri felt ashamed that he killed the monk. But he quickly forgot about that. He ran as fast as he could.

But Kevin had known this would happen. He clicked his fingers and a horse appeared. He leapt on to it and whipped it. The horse started running...

The light... sunlight... Peri was going to make it to safety! But then the light was blocked. A figure stood in the way. 

As he came closer, Peri saw that it was a werewolf dressed in a light blue large helmet, a chainmail made from bones, a shield made from bones, a sword with spikes on the balde and blood red legs. Peri ran up to him and clung on to his chainmail. "Please... save me..."

The werewolf nodded his head. "I will fight for Tutorial Island!" He shouted. Peri smiled. "Whats your name?" He asked. Just before he left, he turned round and said, "Woof woof." Then he charged, his sword up high, ready for the fercious battle about to unfold.

Peri ran and found himself in a cellar. He climbed up a ladder to find himself in a castle, standing right next to a cook. The cook smiled at him and said, "Would you like to go on a quest?" Peri thought about it. Then he thought about the situation. Then he thought about what he had said to the quest master. Then it hurt because he had thought too much. He wasnt used to thinking, so he grabbed a pot and smashed it on the chefs head.

"Ahhhh!" Hans shouted. Peri raised an eyebrow. "Jeez, Im only level 6, I aint gonna really kill everyone in this castle, I only want to tell you that Tutorial Island is going to be doomed and Runescape is in big danger!" Replied Peri. "Ahhh!" Hans shouted.

Peri was a small noob in a big world... what should he do?

Suddenly he heard a bang. It looked like Woof Woof had failed... Kevin ran out of the castle, looking really annoyed. Peri ran and dived into the lake, and swam up to Varrock.

He found King Roald and told him about Kevin. Roald nodded, and told him that everything would be alright...

Peri walked out of the castle and decided he should go and kill some cows. He walked down to the cow pen and there Kevin was! A cage fell down on them, and Peri could see no way to escape... he would have to fight. No running. He drew his sword - for the final time?

They charged a each other, blocking each others attack with immense skill. Peri would normally be dead instantly. But he was fighting for Jo, and the whole of Runescape.

Then Peri ducked and thrust his sword up. Kevin stopped moving for a second, and then coughed blood. He sliced at Peris' arm to make a deep would. Blood was pouring out of it. They fought, until Peri felt to weak to carry on. He fell down, on top of a calf. All the cows looked at him in anger. Kevin lunged at him. Peri leapt out of the way just as the cows started charging. They hit Kevin before he knew what was happening. He was thrown against a fence and stopped moving. Dead, at last...

For saving Runescape King Roald gave him a ferry business. He was knighted. But that didnt stop Peris' thoughts about Jo... He was gone, and would never come back. But Peri just had to live with that!


	2. Return to Tutorial Island

"These ferries are great!" Jo said happily. Peri looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Jo."

But when Jo turned to face Peri, it wasnt Jo anymore. His face started to move, almost crumbling. And there in Jos' place stood Kevin with a Dragon Long in his right hand.

They fought. "Rahhhh!" Peri yelled as their swords clashed. He ducked and leapt up in the air, doing a somersault. He kicked Kevins face and Kevin flew off into the sea.

But he was still there. Kevin ran on the water, and jumped on to the boat. Peri ran at the wall and kicked off it, bringing down his sword. But just as he did that, Kevin sliced at his shin. Peri looked down. Hell! He was pouring out blood.

He was crazy now. He attacked Kevin in all ways only to have them all blocked. Suddenly they turned a corner and the bridge from Miscellania to Etcetera was there. Peri had an idea.

He leapt upon the roof skillfully, and Kevin jumped up quickly after him. The bridge was about ten seconds away... Clash! Clang! Seven... "Ow!  
" Cried Peri as the sword sliced along his hand. Three. Peri ducked. Two. Peri jumped off the roof. One. Kevin jumped...

And the whole ferry exploded.

Peri woke up drenched in sweat. All just a dream... He reminded himself. The seas were calm and Peri was in his Ferry cabin. But then he noticed something. His hand and his shin were cut badly...

The next day, Peri discovered an envelope with a thick red liquid as a stamp - blood? He tore it open and read the message:

Dear Peri,  
It's been a long time since we last talked. I know you thought I was dead, but that was just an illusion that wretched fiend, Kevin, created. Please help me. I am trapped on Tutorial Island. Please come, soon.  
From Jo

Peri gasped. He couldn't believe it - Jo was alive! Peri leapt into the air, cheering. And then he set course for Tutorial Island.

Meanwhile...

Welcome to Tutorial Island! Nyzat had just began Runescape. She had long,straight blonde hair with blue eyes that almost seemed to shine. Suddenly there was a loud noise. She hid behind a rock and a gruesome monster with green scales and huge lumps all over its body appeared. She gasped, and hid until it went. What was it?

Peri could see Tutorial Island in the distance. It looked like an ant from here. But then suddenly something landed on his head, covering up his whole face. He couldn't breath!

He unsheathed his Bronze Sword and plunged it into the thing. But his sword just went straight through it. What the hell was it!

Peris' lungs were fit to burst. He put his hands up and felt the goo of the monster. He leapt from the boat into the water and the monster washed off. He quickly climbed back into the boat and sped off.

He finally reached Tutorial Island. But it was quiet - too quiet. Where were all the instructors? Peri walked around cautionly. And where was Jo?

A large ship had just stopped at Tutorial Island. Nyzat remained hidden behind a rock until a man with short brown hair walked out. Who was he, and did he have anything to do with that disgusting monster she had seen? She decided to take a closer look. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from the fishing pond just in case she got thirsty.

Peri wondered where Jo would be. Probably fishing for food, he told himself. He ran over to the Fishing Pond - but Jo wasn't there. Peri searched the whole island - but Jo wasn't there - "Are you there Jo!" He called out. Suddenly a giant goo monster started suffocating Peri. It was a larger version of the one on the boat. He was in the church - no water nearby. This was the time for Peri to die.

But through the goo he saw a figure run into the church, their blonde hair swinging behind them - it had to be Jo! Suddenly they chucked some water from a bucket at the goo and it dripped off. 

Peri looked up to see that it wasnt Jo. Instead it was a beautiful level 3 with long straight blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She held out her hand nervously. "Hi..." She stammered. "I-Im Nyzat..." She said, biting her lip. Peri shook her hand. "Thanks for saving my life. I'm Peri." 

They smiled at each other.

They searched around the island again but there were no other souls on the island. Nyzat hadnt told Peri about the strange monster; she didnt want to scare him.

But as they were searching around the ground beneath Peri's feet collapsed and Peri fell. Nyzat leant over the hole. "Peri? You okay?" She shouted nervously. "Fine," Replied Peri. "But come down here. You should see this."

Nyzat leapt down the hole and found herself in a large, dusty chamber with Peri. There was a large, rusting steel door at one side of the room. Peri tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly shadows appeared... they were everywhere... and then they attacked.

Peri leapt in front of Nyzat. He swung his sword at a shadow about to attack her. He slid beaneath her legs and thrust his sword up into a shadow just inches away from her. He leapt into the space above her and made a 360 degree circle with his sword, slaying many of the fiends.

But they just kept multiplying. Peri was doing his best, but his best was not enough. He pulled a bronze dagger from his pocket and threw it at Nyzat. She caught it, and began fighting too.

But there were still too many. Peri and his new friend were going to die down here, where the air was rotten...

And then he dropped down. He was dressed in a silver decorative helm, a black platebody and leather chaps. He held an air staff in one hand and a rune scimitar in the other. There was a bow with some steel arrows in a quiver. He muttered a few strange words and suddenly the wind beame wild. An orb of light illuminated the room and the shadow beasts disappeared.

"Thanks..." Peri said, smiling at the strange person. He nodded. "My name is Help Newbies." He said. "Nice name," Peri laughed. After getting to know each other, they walked to the door. But it was still locked. However, there was some writing scraped into the wall... it said this:

Desire Rose And Gave Orders of Nothing.

That is my first puzzle;

Now please, try my second

I am not a mere peasant

I am not a rich king;

I am not a glorious noble;

I live in the city of members;

I have my bread, my silk and my gems

but I did not exchange money for them;

What am I?

Peri,Nyzat and Help Newbies thought. But it was impossible. What could it be? Suddenly faint voices were heard... they almost thought to be thinking what the answer was, too... Those faint voices were the voices of he other people of Runescape.

You are one of those voices. Can you figure out the answer?

"Dragon... Thief," One of the voices said. Yes. Those were the answers! But what should Peri,Nyzat and Help Newbies actually do to put the code in?

There were rocks with letters on the floor. They lifted them up and put them by the door to spell DRAGON THIEF. They pushed the door - and it sprang open! They were finally in.

But then there was a large gruesome monster with the lumps all over its body and two goo fiends by its sides. Peri, Nyzat and Help Newbies wouldnt win... They had no water...

So they attacked the horrific thing! Peri pulled out his Bronze Sword and aimed for the head. Nyzat used the bronze dagger and slashed at the feet. And Help Newbies fired Air Blasts at the body.

But it did no harm... Help Newbies accidently misfired a spell and it landed on a goo fiend. And out came a man wearing full studded leather ranger armour and a maple shortbow with adamant arrows in his quiver.

"Thank you for freeing me," He said. "I am Veshio. I shall aid you in your battle." He aimed at the things' head.

Help Newbies sent an Air blast at the other goo and it melted into another man wearing Saradomin Platebody and legs, gold gloves, boots and cape and a granite shield in his left hand and a Rune battleaxe in his right. "I am Davion. Allow me to help."

He was strong and helped very well. But the monster was stronger. They were fighting a lost battle.

Davion turned to Peri. "You go. Veshio, Help Newbies and me will fight for you. But you and Nyzat must go," Peri nodded and grabbed Nyzats arm. "Let's go!" He shouted. They ran to the door and opened it.

They ran through a long,misty hallway. After about five minutes in they heard a faint clicking sound. And then it grew louder. Then they saw them. The millions of tiny scorpions. Nyzat screamed and Peri thrust her over his shoulder and ran. They finally reached the door at the end.

It was a large chamber, similar to the one they had been in the the first place. But in the middle he stood. The werewolf. Woof woof.

Peri gasped. "Woof woof! You're alright!" But Woof Woof didnt reply. He looked at the ground. "Woof woof?" Peri asked. And that was when he attacked. He leapt at them, his claws ready to kill.

Peri pushed Nyzat just in time and Woof woof only just jumped over them. "Woof woof! What are you doing!" He cried. But Woof woof did not reply. It looked like Peri would have to fight the strong werewolf.

He thrust the bronze sword at Woof woofs' head, but he easily dodged it. Woof woof caught Peri's leg with his claws and blood started to pour out.

Woof woof choked. And then he fell to the floor, a bronze dagger in his back. Peri gasped. Nyzat was standing in front of him, smiling proudly.

"Is he dead?" Peri asked nervously. Nyzat checked his pulse. "No. Just unconscious," She replied.

No. He wasn't unconscious. He leapt up and held Nyzat with one arm around her neck and pointed one arm at Peri. "Come one step closer and she dies," He said in a mad voice. He was different from the last time Peri had met him.

Peri wasnt going to make the risk. Woof woof would kill Nyzat for sure...

And then a man with incredible agiity ran into the room with messy turqouise hair and blue flared trousers. He struck Woof woof with a rune battleaxe. Woof woof let go of Nyzat who ran straight to Peri's open arms. But Woof woof was only wounded.

And then another man with brown hair up to his shoulders and dirty tanned skin ran into the room. His shade robes matched his eyes. He was weilding a blood red sword - exactly the same as Kevin had! Peri had experienced the power of it. It looked like it was the end of Woof Woof.

The two newcomers struck and struck Woof woof many times. He fell to the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding him. He was dead.

"Thanks," Peri said, trembling. "No problem," The two said in unison. "I am Wolfcape." said the one with turquoise hair. "Woof Woof was a member of my old tribe. Its a shame for him to die."

"I'm Arthas," Replied the other with a smile. Peri smiled back. "I'm Peri, and this is Nyzat. But please. Go and help our friends back there. They need help,"

"Yes. They looked like they were having trouble," Arthas replied. "Goodbye," He said. Then Wolfcape and Arthas ran back through the tunnel.

They walked through the next door... strangely, it wasnt rusted and the handle was very clean.

And there they were. Three wooden planks on four wheels each. Peri smiled. "Get on," He said. "We're going for a ride..."

And they took off. It was great to have the breeze flying against their face. But then the thing came.

He was dressed in black robes with a hood covering his face and was riding on the other skateboard... but he was casting spells! Fire spells! And it was attacked Peri and Nyzat.

BANG! The mage missed but chipped a piece of wood from Peri's Board. The mage fired again at Peri but Peri jumped from the board just in time. He landed on the board and the spell hit the wall.

Peri unsheathed his bronze longsword and moved in on the mage. He ducked a spell and sliced at the mage. But the mage simply leapt into the air, the skateboard in his hand, and whacked Peri's head. He landed on the skateboard.

Peri dropped the sword accidently. Now he had no weapon! He quickly rode away, but the mage was firing blasts so easily. Bang! A large piece of wood was blown off. Bang! A wheel flew off. Bang! Another wheel! Bang! The skateboard exploded a second after Peri had leapt on to Nyzat's skateboard. He looked ahead to see a wall covering half the tunnel up. Nyzat rode directly near it and the mage followed. She moved out just in time. But the mage crashed into the wall. He lay there, unconscious.

Peri grabbed Nyzat. "Quick. Lets go before he wakes up," He hissed at her. She nodded and then went through the next door.

They were in another large chamber. Leaning against a wall was an elf dressed in Red dragonhide and a robin hood hat. He wore ranger boots and was holding a crystal bow.

When he saw Peri and Nyzat he straightened up. "Who are you?" He asked boldly. "I am Peri, and this is Nyzat," Peri replied. He had to be careful. The only weapon they had was a weak bronze dagger.

The elf walked to the middle of the room. "I am Sparkster. What business do you have here?" He asked. "I am looking for my friend Jo," Peri replied. Sparkster laughed. "Well then. I could use a little company. Allow me to join you," He said.

They walked into the next room. How big was this underground area! They must be under the sea by now. Suddenly there was a bright red light. And Nyzat fell to the floor. Peri turned around. "Who's there!" He shouted. And then the mage appeared. Sparkster fired once and the mage fell down, an arrow in his head. Peri raised an eyebrow. "You're good," He said.

Peri rushed over to Nyzat. She did not move. Peri checked her pulse. He looked at the ground, trying to cover his tears. He had lost Jo. And now he had lost Nyzat.

Nyzat was dead.

Peri looked up at Sparkster. "Let's go..." He said, grinding his teeth. Every enemy would die. Peri was so angry.

They were walking down another tunnel when Peri decided. He turned to Sparkster and said, "I'd rather travel alone. Please, go and help my friends in the first chamber." Sparkster looked worried. "Are you sure?" He replied. Peri nodded. "I shall," Replied Sparkster. And then he ran off.

Peri was all alone. The tunnel got narrower. And there was a single wooden door. He kicked it open and came to a dead end. Had he travelled all this way for nothing?

No. A wall crumbled away. And there he stood. He laughed. "Yes. It was I who sent the mage after you, I who sent those goo after you! It was ME!" Kevin laughed. Peri gasped. "But you're dead!" This made Kevin laugh. "Or am I?"

Peri pointed at Kevin. "You're dead! You're dead!" He cried. He ran at Kevin and punched him. But his fists went right through Kevin. It was a hologram.

"It looks like you got me, Peri." Kevin said. He faded away. And then the real one appeared. Peri could almost smell the living blood. "Yes Peri. It was me."

Peri shook his head. "But... You're my friend!" He shouted. But the other shook his head. "You left me Peri. You left me to DIE!"

Peri shook his head. "No. You were already dead." He replied. But the other shook his head. "NO! SO NOW, I LET YOU DIE PERI! I WILL KILL YOU!"

And so Jo pulled out a bronze sword.

Peri ducked the attack that Jo had performed with awesome speed. He leapt into the air and kicked Jo in the face. But Jo didnt feel a thing. He stabbed, but only caught the air. Peri had dodged in the last moment. He wasnt so lucky in the next attack though. He was stabbed in the torso. Peri fell to the floor and unconsciousness slipped in...

The beast finally exploded. Help Newbies let out a triumphant cheer. It had taken ages! The six of them (Help Newbies, Veshio, Davion, Wolfcape,  
Arthas and Sparkster) ran down the tunnel, jumping over the dead scorpions...But when they would get to Peri, it would be too late.

-----

"Well done Jo. Now what I want you to do is stick the nails through his wrists and hang him on the wall... its time for a little fun..." The order was. Peri was to be crucified.

-----

He woke angry. He leapt up. But there was no one. There was the sound of footsteps from the tunnel but there was no one to be seen. He ran.  
The six of them turned the corner. And they could see the next chamber! But then the ceiling started to fall... But they would make it, yes. But it was not to be. A wall slid in front of them trapping them in the tunnel. They ran the other way but that wall slid too. The ceiling was falling... about one centimeter a second... and the tunnel was about five meters high. The six of them were going to be crushed.

"You shall not hurt Peri!" He said, making Jo look at him. "Ah. I see Master has not possessed you any longer. Very well. I shall kill you!"

Woof woof leapt into the air and caught Jo on the back. But Jo jabbed back his elbow and Woof woof was thrown at the wall.

All that noise... what was it?

Woof woof grabbed three nails and threw them at Jo. Two nails went just beside his head in the wall, but the third was dead on. So Jo was dead...

...if only he hadn't caught it. He threw it back at Woof woof and nailed his foot to the ground. "Tsk. You think you can defeat me!" He shouted.

It was Jo... it was Jo screaming at... at Woof woof... so he'd come back eh?

He pulled out his Bronze sword and put it by Woof woofs neck. Woof woof was helpless. He started to push it into the flesh...

Peri leapt up and punched Jo in the head. He fell to the floor, knocked out. He pulled the nail from Woof woof's foot. "Quickly. We must go. I fear my friends are in danger," He said.

They ran back to the chamber where Woof woof and Peri had fought. But the tunnel was closed! "What the!" Peri cried. Woof woof told him what happened when the tunnel was closed.

"Help Newbies! Veshio! Everyone! Are you in there!" He shouted. "Yes... please help us! Soon we will be crushed!" Came the muffled reply

"Can you do anything, Woof woof!" Peri asked desperately. Woof woof nodded his head... he was about the kick the wall down... when he fell down to the ground.

"Please! Theres not much time!" Arthas shouted. But Woof woof was out cold. Peri turned around and there she was.

Nyzat laughed. "You never even thought about me being your enemy all along, did you!" Peri gasped. "Yes. It was I who sent the mage to kill you, I who possessed Woof woof and Jo!" She shouted maniacly.

"Please Peri! Were gonna die!" A desperate Sparkster shouted.

"Let them go right now!" Peri cried. Nyzat laughed again. "I shall - on one condition." She replied with a smug smile. "What is that!" Peri asked with a frown. Nyzat laughed. "I want to crucify you." Peri gasped and shook his head. "No way!"

"Please Peri! We have seconds to live!" Screamed Wolfcape. Peri hung his head. "Okay. Ill do it," He said.

Suddenly the ceiling stopped decreasing. The six of them barely had any space to breath. A tiny hatch opened. It was that, that would keep them alive. "Thanks Peri!" Wolfcape shouted.

Suddenly Nyzat fell to the ground. She was dead. She had been possessed too!

Then a figure appeared in the room. "YOU!" Peri shouted. This one was not possessed. This was the real leader. "Yes. Tis me," He replied.

"Peri! Whats wrong!" Davion shouted. But there was no reply. Peri was too overwhelmed by the fact that the true leader was in fact...

King Roald!

Roald nailed the second wrist to the wall. Peri was screaming in agony. He wanted to die... right now...

"Hey, cheer up. Things can only get better. And we'll be with you all the way," Said a voice - it was Jo's! But all Peri could see was a dim light. "Yeah... don't worry Peri, we'll help!" Nyzat said cheerfully. And then Peri returned to consciousness.

The nails flew off his wrists. Roald gasped. "What the hell are you!" He cried. Peri looked at him, the fury in his eyes. "I am a human. But I have friends. And you die now!"

Roald laughed. "Not so fast!" He shouted. He started throwing daggers like mad. Peri ran as fast as he could, with Roald summoning goo fiends. He came into the chamber with the unconscious Woof woof in it. He shook him. "Woof woof! Wake up!" He shouted. But Woof woof did not stir.

He punched Woof woof. Woof woof shook his head and leapt up just when the fiends entered the room. "Quick! Kick down the wall!" Peri shouted. Woof woof ran at the wall and kicked it down. The six who were trapped crawled out, ready for battle.

They were two armies against each other. Peri stood at the front of his team, his seven friends behind him.

And Roald stood at the front of his team, hundreds of goo fiends behind him.

It was time for this war to commence.

"RARRRRRRGH!" Was the battle cry Peri shouted. And then they charged.

Sparkster fired Crystal at the goo. Arthas slashed madly at one. Wolfcape was leaping into the air and landing with his mace to sink into the goo. Davion pulled out his staff of lava and sent fire waves all around the room. Veshio was with Sparkster, firing arrows.Help Newbies ran at the goo, his two scimitars ready to kill. Woof woof was madly scratching at a goo. And Peri was having his own fight with Roald.

A Goo fiend crept behind Sparkster and got ready to suffocate him when it exploded. Sparkster was shocked and thanked Help Newbies for using a wind bolt on it.

If Roald hadn't be summoning more of the fiends, Peri's team would have probably won. But there was still the same amount of goo fiends as there were ten minutes ago.

And then a goo fiend caught Davion. He dropped his staff... everybody else was too busy fighting their own monster to help him... he fell to the floor.

Peri saw him. "Nooooo!" He cried. Roald took advantage of this. He kicked Peri into a wall where he remained unconscious.

Roald walked over to him. "I am sick of you," He spat at him. "And now I am going to end you."

"B-but why," Asked Peri, who was quickly gaining consciousness. "Because You killed my brother. Kevin," He replied.

And he prepared to slaughter Peri.

The others were too busy fighting the goo fiends. They didn't notice Peri and Roald.

But Roald froze just as he was about to slice at Peri's neck. And he fell backwards. And behind him were Peri's two old friends, both holding a bronze dagger. Nyzat and Jo.

They told Peri that the possession had returned their life. Roald had made a large mistake doing that.

Now all they had to do was kill the goo fiends and they could be off. But the others had already done that for them! Peri smiled and thanked them.

Sparkster fired an arrow with some rope tied to the end of it out of the hellish place up the hole that Peri had fallen into. They all started to climb out. Peri was the last. But when he started climbing the rope fell and Peri landed on his bum.

"Uh, guys?" He shouted. But nobody heard him. "You won't escape!" Said a figure who had just come into the room. Roald. "I am performing an illusion that will make them think you are there!"

Peri raised his lip. He had to kill Roald. Or he would never get out of here. Roald laid the Law rune, the three air runes and the fire rune out in his hand. "Bye bye." He said. "Varrock Telepor---" But Peri charged at him just when he was about to finish the word, and the runes fell out of his hand and were flung across the room. They both stared at the runes.

It was going to be a race. The winner would be safely teleported to Varrock. And the loser would die down here.

Peri pushed Roald on to the floor. He ran, but stopped moving. Roald had casted bind on him! He could only watch in terror as Roald ran in front of him...

Peri picked up the arrow and threw it at Roald. It caught him on the arm, and Roald was just about to pick up the runes. Peri pulled on the rope and Roald fell over. Peri ran past him, but Roald tripped him up! Peri fell over, but grabbed the runes.

"VARROCK TELE--" He shouted, but Roald covered his mouth. Roald kicked him in the head. He kicked again. The darkness was closing in... but no... Peri had to say the words... if he fell unconscious, he was as good as dead.

He kicked back, and Roald was flung against the wall. "VARR--" Peri began

Roald picked up the arrow. "OCK--" Peri shouted. Roald threw it... "TELE--" Peri said. The arrow flew into his mouth... "PORT!" Peri finished, and teleported. The arrow had been millimeters from the back of his throat.

He ran to Lumbridge just as his friends got there. "Wha-- Peri!" Nyzat shouted. Peri laughed. "I'll tell you later..." He said.

----

Peri was crowned the King of Varrock. Nyzat and Jo became his advisors. And Peri's other 7 friends... got free rides on King Peri's Ferries and free chips!

And so now, our story ends with Peri being the King of Varrock. But is it REALLY the end... will Peri go on another adventure? Time shall tell.

(No, don't look at the clock.)

The END


	3. Secrets of Tutorial Island

It was a month after Peri had defeated Roald. He was on the balcony of the castle, looking out at his wonderful city.

Roald. How had he been able to possess Woof Woof and Jo and Nyzat? Peri just had to know.

He ran upstairs and looked out the telescope. He could just see Tutorial Island in the distance...

"Peri, what are you doing?" Said a voice behind him. Peri turned around and say Nyzat. "Nyzat. Do you think you and Jo could come with me, to Tutorial Island? Theres something I want to see..." He said. Nyzat smiled. "Of course! Ill go and tell Jo now!" She replied eagerly, and ran back downstairs.

So he was going back to Tutorial Island. It would be the third time he would be there. The third... and last time?

------

The ferry reached Tutorial Island. Nyzat and Jo walked either side of him, his ten guards beside them, five on each side. Woof woof stood next to Jo. Help Newbies stood next to Nyzat. Veshio, Arthas, Jambarrett and Atmash stood next to Woof woof, and Wolfcape, Sparkster, adamfromhoen and evileminem64 stood next to Help Newbies. They were all wearing the proper guard suit - Bronze medium helm, steel chainmail and a steel sq. shield. But underneath that they were what they usually wore for fights.

Peri was going to need his guards badly... but soon they would die.

The mage bowed. "Good afternoon, your majesty!" He said cheerfully. "What are you up to, then?" He asked. Peri rolled his eyes. "None of your business," He replied. He and his guards walked away. The mage raised an eyebrow. "How cheerful." He said.

There was nothing to be found on the whole island. Nyzat looked at Peri. "I don't think theres anything here, sir..." She said. But then Peri remembered something. The tunnel they had spent their last adventure in! Peri ran to the spot where the hole had previously been - but it was not there.

Peri stood on the exact spot it had been. And he stomped down. The ground gave way, and Peri would have fallen if Arthas and Adam hadn't caught him. They lifted him up, and then they all jumped down.

They ran to the chamber where Roald had had Peri crucified. There was a small door in the corner that Peri hadn't noticed before. They ran through it to find a pit of spikes in their way. Sparkster laughed and tied some rope to an arrow. He fired it at a rock on the other side, and tied the rope to a rock on the side they were currently on. They all climbed across the pit.

In the next room there was a giant spider blocking their way! But it was too weak to stand ten attacks at exactly the same time. It was gone in a second.

It was going too easy. They were supposed to be unlucky. There were thirteen of them. Thirteen is an unlucky crowd.

Peri walked through the door first. And it slid shut behind him. He turned around and slammed his fist on the door. "What happened!" He shouted out. "Dunno!" Replied Arthas nervously. "It just... slid shut after you came through!"

"Can you break it down!" Shouted Peri. There was a loud slam from the other side of the door but it didn't budge. "No...!" Replied Woof woof.

Peri would have to open it himself. He looked across the room. There was another pit of spikes, and on the other side of it roamed a ranger... just walking around.

"Can you help me!" Peri called out. The ranger looked at him, and then Peri saw his face. It was green and decayed. Peri screamed and it raised its bow and shot an arrow at Peri's head... Undead Rangers always have perfect aim.

----

When Jo heard the scream he ran at the door. But when he hit it, he was just thrown back. "Okay guys... on the count of three, all run at the door!" Shouted Nyzat. "One... two... THREE!" They all ran, and as the door flew off the wall, it was flung in front of Peri and the arrow bounced off it and reflected at the undead ranger. It hit him in the head and he fell to the ground... Undead Rangers always have perfect aim.

Jam looked at Peri. "You okay, sir?" He asked. Peri nodded and said, "Yes. Thank you for saving me."

They walked through the next door and entered a large chamber similar to the ones Peri had journeyed through in his previous adventure.

In the middle stood a man wearing full black armour and a black longsword. "Friend of foe!" shouted Wolfcape. The man laughed. "I am Mr Xtreme. And I shall be your foe..." He said.

Woof woof ran at him, claws outstretched. Mr Xtreme simply slid under his legs and threw a black dagger at Peri. Arthas leapt in front of him and caught it. Sparkster fired a crystal arrow at Mr Xtreme who simply turned his head to dodge it.

Mr Xtreme charged at Help Newbies who stood frozen in terror. One slash. And Help Newbies fell to the floor, blood pouring from his severed neck. Help Newbies was dead.

The tear in Peri's eye reflected the battle that was going on, the anger in Mr Xtremes face. He wiped it away with his arm. Mr Xtreme would pay.

Mr Xtreme ran up the wall dodging several arrows being fired by Veshio and Sparkster. He kicked off the wall and landed behind Arthas.

Arthas turned around, his sword in his hand. But Mr Xtreme was too fast. One quick stab and the blade had pierced Arthas healthy heart. He fell down, too.

More tears from Peri. He shook his head and they flew off his cheeks. He pulled out his bronze longsword... it was time to teach this murderer what happened if you messed with the King of Varrock...

Peri threw his sword at Mr Xtremes head. He easily caught it with one hand though. He saw who had thrown it.

Mr Xtreme charged at Peri, holding out his swords. Peri stood frozen to the spot... Mr Xtreme was coming closer... closer...

Sparkster fired an arrow. The arrow caught Mr Xtremes' leg. But it was too late. Mr Xtreme had reached Peri. He sliced...

...and missed! Peri had ducked, and while he was down had pulled the arrow out of Mr Xtremes leg and shoved it into his body. Mr Xtreme coughed up blood. Sparkster fired another arrow that hit Mr Xtremes' head. More coughing of blood... another arrow... Mr Xtreme fell to the floor, dead.

Peri looked down at the lifeless body. He raised his lip. "You killed two of my guards, two of my friends!" He shouted. "So now goodbye." He raised his foot and stomped down on Mr Xtremes' head. There was a sickening CRACK and Peri and the other ten of them walked into the next chamber.

There was nothing here... Peri walked forward, and then the thing jumped on to him from behind! It had both its hands around his forehead, trying to break it. Peri jabbed back his elbow and the thing fell off... just as Sparkster fired an arrow at it... Sparkster had good aim... but the thing had moved... the arrow plunged into Peris' body. Peri started to choke...

The thing leapt up. "Ah! King Peri! Please! I apologise! Could you ever forgive me!" said the man who was wearing full rune, a glory amulet, a ring of wealth, a blood red scimitar (Peri had seen Kevin weild a blood red longsword before) and a book...

Peri nodded. "Is... there any...thing you can... do for me...?" He asked, choking. The man nodded eagerly. "Of course, sir!" He started reading from the book:

"Saradomin please heal,  
Saradomin O Great  
Saradomin please help my friend,  
Before it is too late," 

The arrow fell out of Peri's body and the blood flew back into Peris' body. Peri smiled. "Thank you. May I ask your name?" He said. The man smiled back. "I would be honoured to. My name is Lolmaster." He said.

They walked into the next chamber. The door shut behind them and suddenly thousands of scorpions appeared. Jambarrett screamed like a little girl. Peri's nine guards and Lolmaster defended Peri, fighting in a circle with Peri in the middle.

The scorpions were poisonous. The guards could kill many of them, but the scorpions could always nip one with their claw to poison them. One nipped Jambarrett. He felt the energy drain from him and he fell to the floor.

Peri ran over to him. "Jam! You alright!" He said. Jambarrett looked at him. "Please... i've been poisoned sir... please... I need some antipoison... fast..." He replied quietly. If he didnt get the antipoison, he would die.

Peri looked up. "Lolmaster! Can you help this guy!" He shouted. Lolmaster ran over and started reading from his book.

"Please heal from---" He started, but was interupted when a scorpion leapt up and tore the book to pieces. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Peri shouted.

Adamfromhoen looked and saw that Jambarrett was poisoned. He threw a vial with very little antipoison in it. "Make him drink that! It's our last one!" He shouted. Peri poured the green liquid into Jambarretts' mouth, and Jambarrett leapt up. But while Adamfromhoen was distracted a scorpion had attacked him... Adamfromhoen lay on the floor, dead.

"We have no chance!" Peri shouted. "We must run!" They ran, dodging the claws of the scorpions. Peri reached the door at the other side first. They all ran in - all except for atmash. He was too slow. All the scorpions attacked him. And he was dead.

Four of Peri's guards had died. Could they make it to the end of this tunnel before any more died?

They didnt see it as it leapt into the air and dived down on them. A giant scorpion. The King Scorpion of them all. And it was aimed at Peri...

---

He ran through the door. There wasn't much time. He looked down and saw the King and his guards unaware of the horror that was about to dive down at them... if he didn't do anything right now, King Peri and all his guards would be dead.

He rapidly fired three rune arrows, and the King Scorpion fell to the floor, dead. Peri looked up to see him wearing black dragonhide. He had a blood red longsword and dagger in a sheath. He was holding a magic shortbow.

He jumped off the ledge he was standing on and landed in front of Peri. "Good afternoon, sir." He said, bowing. "Good afternoon. Many thanks for saving my life," Peri replied. "What is your name?" He asked. "I am zezima jr."Replied the ranger.

---

They entered the final chamber. Sitting on a small pillar was a misty orb. Peri ran over to it and grabbed it. He looked into it gleefully. "Myyyyyyy precccciousssss" He said.

---One Week Later---

Where was the king? As soon as Peri had got back to Varrock Castle he ran off. It had been one week since that had happened, and no one had seen Peri at all, making Jo feel very worried. He was at Falador now, asking the white knights if they had seen Peri.None of them knew where he was.

And suddenly there were screams. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, and saw what people were screaming at. There was a bright orange glow in the sky shooting down fireballs at the city. Running to the east bank, now Jo could hear what the thing was saying.

"Ahahahahahaha! Surrender to Varrock, Falador, or DIE!" He shouted. So Jo looked at who it was and gasped.

It was Peri.

Yes... destroy Falador... and you will become so powerful..." Lunatic whispered to Peri. "Yes... Varrock would become the best city in Runescape..." Skate said to Peri. Peri nodded.

He summoned a giant fireball but noticed a figure he knew somewhere... it was his friend Jo. But no. Varrock had to be powerful. That meant Jo had to die. He made the fireball...

"Peri! Its me!" Shouted Jo, waving his hands. But Peri didn't react. The fireball grew bigger. "Peri! Stop it now!" Screamed Jo. Peri threw the fireball at Falador...

Everyone in Falador died.

Nyzat gasped. Peri had destroyed Falador! She knew it was the power of that orb he had found. She summoned the eight guards and told them to go and find Peri... and to stop him in any way possible.

Peri flew to Lumbridge. Ah, the city of respawns. Varrock would become so powerful...

He started to make a fireball when eight old friends ran in. But they were not his friends anymore. They were shooting arrows up at him. Peri raised his lip. He would make them die.

He summoned a black demon. His 'friends' screamed and were crushed instantly. Peri laughed. He threw the fireball... 

Nyzat took the ship to Tutorial Island. There had to be something to stop Peri where he had gained the powers... there just had to be.

And then Peri flew along, angry. Nyzat was trying to stop him? He would have to kill her, too...

Nyzat screamed.

Peri made a small fireball in two seconds, and threw it at Nyzat. Luckily, she jumped into the hole just in time.

She ran through the door and stopped when she saw the rope. She didn't have time to climb on it. She ran on the rope. She tripped, but luckily she fell over on the other side of the pit of spikes. She ran through the next door.

Another pit of spikes. But she didn't have time to run over it... she cut the rope, threw it up onto a rock on the ceiling, and swung over it... she leapt on to the other side just as Peri burnt the rope and it fell.

She ran into the room where the orb had previously been. It was a dead end. She was going to die here.

Peri flew in. Nyzat backed away until her back hit the wall. Peri started to make a fireball... she hit the wall with her fist, and it opened up! She fell into a secret room.

The was a man in a black cloak, and one wearing a blood red medium helmet,chainbody and legs. He also had a blood red shield with a dragon in the middle, and a blood red longsword. "Who are you!" Nyzat asked nervously. "We are the ones who have been telling - or rather, brainwashing - Peri to kill you! He is such a fool!" One said. Suddenly Peri flew in. "I heard that. You have brainwashed me, and I have killed my friends. Now you shall die." He said.

The men laughed. "Oh, really? We shall show you who is the most powerful out of us, by killing your friend!" One said. They threw a fireball at Nyzat...

Peri leapt in front of Nyzat, a bright blue sphere surrounding him. The fireball bounced off the shield and crashed into the wall.

The two figures sneered and leapt into the air. They started to glow, just like Peri. It looked like it was these two superhumans Vs one superhuman and a normal human.

Peri sent a fireball at one, but they used a shield just like Peri had used - except their one was a dark purple. "Aha! You will never hurt Skate!" He shouted. The other figure fired a fireball at Peri, and he went crashing into the roof. Nyzat gasped. "Haha! You go, Lunatic!" Skate said.

Skate fired a fireball at Nyzat and it was all too fast... Peri watched helplessly as the fireball collided with Nyzat and she fell to the ground.

-----

Woof woof coughed. He had been too lucky. He had survived a battle against the almighty Kevin, survived being possessed, survived being crushed, and now he had survived from a great black demon. He jumped into the air. Suddenly a strange little white fairy creature with a red pom pom over its head appeared. "What the hell are you!" Woof woof asked. "Why, I'm a moople, Poku!" It replied. "And what can you do for me?" Woof woof said. "I can sell you phoenix ups to revive your friends!" It replied. Woof woof gasped. "How much each!" He said.

"Oh it'll be 150 gil each, Poku!" It replied. "What is this gil you speak of?" Asked woof woof. "Opps, Poku! Its 150 GP!" It replied. "Erm, ok..." Said woof woof, and handed over the gold.

After getting the GP, the moople skipped away. Woof Woof poured the Phoenix Ups into everyones mouth and they all woke up happily.

They ran to Varrock and Veshio told the others to look for clues of where Peri could be. Veshio ran into the castle and asked a guard there where Nyzat was. The guard said that she'd gone to Tutorial Island on a ferry, and there had been a bright glow following it. Veshio gasped. Could Nyzat be dead? If so, he hated Peri. He would kill Peri.

They gathered and shared the information. It was decided that they were to go to Tutorial Island the next day. For now, though, they needed their sleep.

-----

The seven of them watched Peri fighting for his life. He was going to lose, that was obvious. But he was pretty good at defending himself. They wondered if they should go and help him. "Ma'am, what do you think?" Asked Kenak, an angelic human holding a Mithril 2H sword. Firerocketa thought. "No." she said, stroking HER wings. We shall wait. "And then, if I feel like it, we will help." She put her hand around her Bird Bow.

----- 

They woke early the next morning and took the ferry from the destroyed town of Lumbridge. Why had Peri done it? He had been corrupted with power. Yes, that was it. They had to stop Peri. Was what evileminem had been thinking.

And then the ferry was thrown off course by some sort of sea monster...

"What the hell was that!" screamed Lolmaster. Jambarrett screamed like a little girl. Suddenly a giant white creature appeared from the sea. Two white fangs gleamed from the sun.

Zezima jr raised his magic shortbow. "What the hell are you, and what the heck do you want!" He shouted. The monster pulled a giant claw from the water and lifted the ferry. Everyone was screaming like a little girl.

Zezima shot. The arrow hit the monster directly in the head, but it did not react at all. "Maroque, Sala Prasantica Morntogo." It said. "And that means...?" Shouted Jambarrett.

Wolfcape ran forward. "He is speaking Seanadian. What he just said means, 'Stay away, or you die.'" He said. Sparkster raised an eyebrow. "And how the hell do YOU know!" He said. The wolf looked at him. "Wolves and the Seanadians go back a long way," He said. Woof woof nodded.

What were they to do?

-----

"Ah. So my little pet has stopped the Kings' friends from coming in. Make little fluffy let them in," Firerocketa said. Rice, a level 71 wearing a warrior helmet, rune platebody and legs, granite shield, cooking gauntlets and a dragon battleaxe nodded. "Yes, Ma'am" He said.

-----

Peri fell to the ground. He couldn't take this any longer... he was to die down here. King for only a week.

Goner sped out to sea and stopped by the ferry. "You may come to Tutorial Island now!" He said.

Woof woof looked at him suspiciously. This didn't seem right... but they sailed over to Tutorial Island and the monster did not attack them again.

Goner ran off. Zezima Jr ran after him, but he disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

They all jumped down the hole again and climbed across the rope. They found it strange how the rope at the next pit of spikes was now a ropeswing, but continued anyway. As they passed, Woof woof poured some of the remaining Phoenix Ups into Help Newbies, Arthas', Adamfromhoens' and Atmashes mouths, and they joined them.

They finally reached the room where Peri had found the orb. Peri had collapsed on the ground, Nyzat was on the ground lifelessly, and two mysterious figures had a growing fireball between their hands.

Peri looked up. "Hey..." He said casually, and then fell unconscious. The figures looked up and saw the eleven of them. They threw the fireballs at them...

A level 3 leapt in front of them and fired two fire blasts. This deflected the fireballs. The figures laughed. "Ah, hello Virtual Tofu." One said. Seven more people leapt out from seemingly nowhere.

"Ah, All of you then. The Protectors of Tutorial Island, eh? Well its just to bad. Because the Secrets of Tutorial Island will destroy you ALL!"

And then the fight started.

Skate put his hands in the air and a light blue sphere appeared above his hands. It popped and a man wearing rune and a granite shield with a dragon mace appeared. "I am Seprant, and I shall kill you!" He said.

He attacked the Level 36 Angel human, Kenak first. But Kenak simply flew in the air. Seprant growled, and attacked Rice. Rice blocked it with a thrust of his Dragon battleaxe. Seprant ran to Kuwabara, who ducked the attack with ease.

Sparkster and Veshio started firing arrows. They all hit Seprants' head. He fell to his knees. "Must... kill... must not... fail...master..." He gasped. Woof woof stood over him and pushed a sword through his heart.

Skate and Lunatic growled. Seprant was no help whatsoever. They started to glow again, and made fireballs. They threw them rapidly and, although everyone dodged them, they hit the walls. The cavern started to shake and rocks started to crumble down.

"It's gonna fall!" Screamed Kevman. Everyone started to run, and Woof woof stopped to pick up Nyzat and Peri. But Skate and Lunatic wouldn't allow them to escape. They cast Entangle on all of them, and they just stood there helplessly as the cavern began to fall...

Lunatic made a fireball and wondered who tofire it at. Yes. He would fire it at his rival, Veshio.

He threw it at him, and he watched with incredible fear as the fireball charged at him...

He leapt in front of Veshio, his arms out wide. The fireball hit him and he was slammed back against the wall, where he lay, his head down. It was Jo who had leapt in front of Veshio.

Veshio ran over to him (The entangle was over) and knelt down. "Are you ok!" He asked but Jo did not reply. A huge rock fell down just meters away from Veshio. He put Jo over his shoulder and ran, along with everyone else.

The fresh air felt good on Firerocketas' face. That was, until Skate and Lunatic jumped out the hole, Seprant behind them. 

Firerocketa gasped. "You were dead!" She shouted. This made Lunatic and Skate laugh. "He is a summoned one! We can revive him any time we like. He DOES NOT DIE!" Lunatic replied gleefully.

All three of them began casting fireballs. One hit Goners torso, and he flew off. One hit Sparkster in the head. He fell down, not moving.

They were going to win so easily. They were pretty much immortal. They would kill anyone who stood in their way so easily...

But of course, they were obviously not their own masters. They worked under a greater master. Two figures climbed from the hole and everyone gasped. One was the Instructor who Peri had been rude to when they first arrived. And one was the great master of them all... They were so obviously going to lose.

Mod Andrew laughed. "Yes, It is I! The creator of Runescape!" He shouted madly. Peri gasped. "You stupid ugly (Swear words!)" He shouted. Andrew made a fake frown. "Thats' not very nice, is it. You four - kill them all!" He said, and started to run. 

The fireballs kept on coming. Zezima Jr was hit by one and fell to the ground. Peri knew that the only way to win this battle was to kill Andrew himself. He chased after Andrew.

-----

A bright light. Nyzat ran as fast as she could to it... she was almost there... and then she was dragged away.

Nyzat opened her eyes in time to see Peri running. She leapt up and chased after him.

-----

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" Veshio shouted at Jo. As soon as Jo saw Nyzat running, he chased after her.

-----

Jambarrett was thrown into the water by a fireball. Kenak was hit on the foot by a fireball... They were SO going to lose.

-----

Peri leapt at Andrew. He caught hold of Andrews' cape and ripped it off. Suddenly the other four stopped casting fireballs. Andrew turned around and sneered at Peri. "You destroyed my magic cape!" He shouted angrily. "And now you shall pay..." Suddenly Andrew went into a trance.

Andrew opened his eyes and stuffed his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Peri. "This is what you get for messing with a Mod. Asta la vista, baby!" He said.

"Holy moly!" Peri said. Andrew pulled the trigger.

Suddenly goo fiends appeared from the hole, moles with very sharp noses started popping up from the ground and fish started to walk on the land. Wolfcape gasped. They were outnumbered by many.

A mole caught Arthas and Virtual Tofu. He started bleeding like hell. A shark ate adamfromhoen and Atmash. A goo fiend suffocated Rice, Kuwabara, Kenak and Kevman. It was only Woof woof, Wolfcape, help Newbies, Veshio Sparkster, Jambarrett, Lolmaster,   
Zezima jr,Firerocketa and evileminem left. They were going to die...

-----

Nyzat saw the gunshot. She fell to the floor. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" She screamed. Suddenly there was a faint hovering noise.

-----

There was a faint hovering noise. The nine of them looked up to see a machine with a propeller on it - a helicopter! There was a rope ladder hanging down from it. This might be their only escape. They all leapt on to the ladder and flew away from the hell. The driver didn't see them...

-----

He ran and saw Nyzat crying so Jo comforted her. "Don't worry... it'll be alright!" He said. The helicopter hovered over them. "Bye bye!" Andrew said, laughing. He leapt on to the rope ladder, unaware of what was waiting for him.

He looked up in terror as he saw Veshios' foot crash down on his head. He let go of the ladder, and fell into the open mouth of the giant sea monster that was firerocketas' pet 'fluffy'.

-----

Nyzat and Jo ran on to the Ferry and drove it away.

Firerocketa sneered at the white knights trying to invade Varrock. She shot her arrows at them and they all turned into Crows. She laughed Hysterically.  
----  
Woof woof and Wolfcape were knighted at Canafis. They became the Kings' best friends and the best guards.  
----  
Evileminem,Help newbies, Veshio, Jambarrett, lolmas  
ter and Zezima Jr started up a training centre together, and the final battle was against all six of them.  
----  
Sparkster became the leader of the Ranging guild, because of his many great ranging skills on Tutorial Island.  
----

There was just one day to go before the to-be Queen and King of Varrock were to become royal. Nyzat and Jo had already married and were taking Peris' place, as said in his will. 

Nyzat walked over to the new cemetary and looked at the grave. Peris' grave. Peri had saved her many a time. She owed him. She cried, her tears flowing like a river.

So Jo looked out the window and sighed. He wished Nyzat could be happy. Sure, he missed Peri. But Nyzat would have to get over Peri. And then Jo thought of something. One day, he MUST search for a way to revive Peri. He had been told of a strange creature called a 'moople' who sold 'phoenix ups'. One day Jo would find this moople, and get the phoenix up to revive Peri. He walked away from the window, ready to begin his new life.

.:.:.The End.:.:.  
Of the Peri Series


	4. After Peri

Part I: Queen of Varrock

Nyzat wandered around her new kingdom. It was so peaceful. She smiled at two children and walked down a path by the bank.

A man walked towards her. As they passed, Nyzat felt something in her pocket. A pickpocket! She leapt into the air and kicked the man in the face. The twenty gp flew out of his hand as he fell and Nyzat ran over to pick it up. "Don't mess with the queen of Varrock!" She said, smiling sarcasticly.

----

"Do you have any idea where I can find this moople?" Asked Jo to Woof woof. Woof woof shook his head. "Sorry, sir. But he just appeared out of nowhere!" Replied Woof woof. So Jo sighed his famous sigh. "Well, thanks anyway." He said sadly. "No one around Varrock has said anything, and the White Knights at Falador won't do anything because they're still angry at Peri!" Explained Jo. "Well, I'll call yer if I find anything!" Replied Woof woof.

----

It was suddenly pitch black. Nyzat gasped. Someone had thrown a sack over her and were now tying her up with some rope! She couldn't move, and the attacked pushed her to the floor. She felt the sack being lifted up and thrown into something. Then she realised; she was being kidnapped.

There had to be something she could do! She tried to kick her legs, but they were tied too securely. She was there helplessly.

Part II: And so the search for Nyzat begins  
He ran to Varrock Castle, into Firerocketas' room. "Hey Jo!" She said happily. "Whats up?" She asked.

"Please! Help! I can't find Nyzat anywhere! I fear she has left me in search for a way to revive Peri!" He cried. Firerocketa shook her head. "Oh, come on. I'm sure she wouldn't leave without telling me. After all, we are best friends!" She replied. He thought, and then Jo nodded. Yes. Nyzat was just in town somewhere...

-----

"Get off me you frakking twits!" Nyzat shouted, her words muffled. She was being thrown roughly a lot of times. What was happening to her... would she die?

-----

Veshio shook his head. "Nah, mate." He said. "Nyzat ain't been 'ere since last thursday!" Help Newbies rushed into the room, fighting with Zezima Jr. "Oh, you think I'm a noob eh! We'll see about that! Toy horsey! Smash his dragon plate!" Help Newbies shouted. Veshio rolled his eyes. "They've been acting so childish since Peri... Well, you know." He sighed and Jo nodded. "Yeah... everything changed since Peri died," He said sadly.

-----

Sparkster ran across the platform of the enemy camp and fired rune arrows at the guards. Then the captain came out... Sparkster aimed at the head...

And was pushed off the side, into the guarding wall of deadly spikes...

Part III: Moople Kidnapping

The blindfold was whipped off Nyzats' face and the kidnapper ran through a door before Nyzat could see who they were.

Nyzat examined the room. There was only one wooden, rotting door which was the one the kidnapper had ran threw. There was no furniture or windows, and the air smelt ancient. Nyzat ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She tried to kick it down, but it wouldn't move. It looked like she was trapped. The only other thing in the room was the blindfold...

-----

"Poku! Hello again!" The Moople said to Wolfcape. Wolfcape gasped. This was the thing Jo had been looking for! "Uh... hi..." He replied. "Woof woof! Come here!" He shouted. Woof woof ran into the room and stopped when he saw the moople. "You! Do you have any phoenix ups!" He asked. The moople nodded. "Please, wait here, until I get my money!" He said, and ran out of the room.

Suddenly a figure appeared through the portal to Morytania. They ran to Canafis and ran into the little hut that the moople was at. They threw a sack over the moople, and Wolfcape gasped. He prepared to fight the figure, but the figure was too strong. They kicked Wolfcape over the Haunted Woods - far beyond them...

The figure and the moople ran off. "Pokuuuuuuuuuuuu!" It screamed... but no one heard the poor cry...

Part IV: Ransom

"Ok guys! Lets find the Queen!" Firerocketa shouted. It had turned out that Nyzat was NOT in town. And now Firerocketa and her winged army were going to help.They flew out, the sky becoming beautiful and citizens on Varrock pointed at them, gasping, smiling. The Queen was going to be found.

-----

"Mmmmph!" Sparkster muffled. But the apple stuffed into his mouth stopped him saying anything. When the figure, who happened to be wearing a red hood, walked out of the room and locked the door. Suddenly Nyzat appeared. She had been hiding behind the door. She ran towards Sparkster and pulled the apple from his mouth. "Sparkster! Are you alright!" She asked. "Yeah... Nyzat!" He said. Nyzat had been the last person he had thought would be here.

-----

Woof woof entered the hut, but Wolfcape and the moople were gone. What the hell! There was a note on the table;

Hello Woof woof. Im afraid I have taken the moople. Your friend is dead. I have shown my power. Show this to the King of Varrock. I want 10,000,000 GP by Thursday Midday, to be dropped off at the bar in Port sarim. Your friends will be there once I collect it. However, if I do not recieve it by then, your friends shall die. Thank you.

Love from ?

Woof woof gasped. 10 Million! Surely that was too much... He ran off, heading to Varrock.

Part V: Escape

"Sparkster! SPARKSTER!" But there was no reply. Sparkster was probably dead. "DARN IT!" Shouted Jo. 

Firerocketa ran into the throne room. "Sir Woof woof is here! He has a very important message! Shall I send him in?" She asked. "Of course you shall!" replied Jo.

"Sir. I recieved a letter... please, read it!" Woof woof asked, handing over the letter. After reading it Jo gasped. "Firerocketa! Search Canafis!" He ordered.

-----

Another guard came in holding a very strange creature. Where was the Queen and the ranger? He soon found out. They kicked the door off its hinges and it landed upon the guard. Nyzat tied the blindfold over his mouth and because the door was on his arms and legs, he couldnt move, and now, he could no long scream.

"Surely you are not the moople Woof woof talks about!" Nyzat said. The moople nodded. "Wow! Please, follow me, and I promise I will take you to safety!" She said. As they left, Nyzat made sure to pick up the Black sword.

They ran down the corridor. A guard stepped in their way. Sparkster and the moople gasped when Nyzat ran in front of them, holding the sword. "Let us fight!" She shouted.

-----

"Sir, this is nothing in Canafis!" Firerocketa reported. "Where the HELL is she then!" Shouted Jo angrily. But it was true; where was she?

Part VI: White figure

The guard was much stronger than Nyzat. He knocked the sword out of her hand with ease. He stabbed at Nyzat, a perfect aim at her heart... she was defenceless...

-----

A person completely dressed in White entered the throne room. "I know where Nyzat is," it said with a dead, emotionless voice. Leaping up Jo replied with a shout, "WHERE IS SHE!" The figure chuckled. "WHERE IS SHE!" Repeated Jo. "She is in lands west of Ardougne. Unexplored Land," The figure replied. "That is all I shall say..." And with that, he turned to the window and jumped out of it. When Jo looked out of the smashed window he gasped...

There was no blood there. In fact, there was nothing to say that the figure had even been there. The grass was not even flat... what had happened? Who was the mysterious person?

-----

Suddenly a figure dressed in complete white with a white hood completely covering his face appeared from seemingly no where in front of Nyzat. The sword went straight through him. But when the guard pulled the sword out of him, there was no blood. There was not even a wound. It was as if the figure was not real. Nyzat took her chance. She grabbed the Black Sword and ran behind the guard who was in shock. She swung at his head. It was a clean slice. But when Nyzat looked up to thank the figure, it was gone.

As the three of them walked down the tunnel, a slaughtered head stared at them lifelessly.

Part VII: Attack

The army had finally gotten through the underground pass; however, many had died. Firerocketa was at the front of the army. And they walked.

They had heard myths of the Elven lands, and never thought it was true. But it was obviously not the elves who had kidnapped Nyzat. They kept moving west, avoiding the traps.

They came into a completely new area. It was darker than the deepest part of the wilderness. They looked to see if they could go any further west, but there was just a sea for miles. This had to be the place where Nyzat would be - if the hooded figure had not been lieing. And then the army was under attack...

-----

Nyzat and her two friends heard the arrows being fired even while there was many stone ceilings seperating them from it. Then there were the screams - and Nyzat knew these screams. It was the army of Varrocks' screams. They had come to rescue her. But if something did not happen, they would fail miserably and die.

Nyzat ran up the stairs and more stairs and burst through the steel door. She was at the top of this fort, which had a moat around it. The rangers all looked at her and gasped. Nyzat spotted Jo, and Jo spotted Nyzat. Nyzat was ready to jump off the fort when a ranger grabbed her arm. She held her arm out to Jo, crying, screaming. In return Jo did the same. And then Nyzat was dragged back through the door...

They had seen each other for a split second. But now Jo knew she was alive...

Part VIII: Death is where we live

The Varrock Army was in trouble. Veshio knew he had to do something about it. He ran to tell the others, but they were all busy. All apart from Jambarrett. "I shall come and fight for Varrock; it was the previous King of Varrock that saved my life!" He shouted. They started running from Varrock. They had heard that the army was heading west... but would they make it there... or would they die?

-----

Woof woof sat in the hut. Then the figure came in. "Who are you!" shouted Woof woof, leaping to his feet. The figure laughed. "I have come to take you to a place where death is where we live..." It replied. Before Woof woof could do anything the figure grabbed his head and prepared to twist it where it had not twisted before...

-----

There was hardly any of the army left. Only about a hundred. And they were going down rapidly. Luckily Firerocketa and Jo had managed to avoid the arrows, but the rangers were aiming at them now. They had to move fast. Firerocketa knew that if she flew, she would become a sitting duck.

"You go in alone Jo! I'll help the army!" She shouted. Nodding Jo leapt over the moat.

Firerocketa fired at one of the archers. He dropped the bow and suddenly transformed into a crow. Oh yeah! She fired another arrow, and hit a guard, but he did not turn into a guard. Then she felt it. The claws on the back of her neck. The crow. It was going to rip her head off.

Part IX: Cry

The guards had put them in seperate rooms and Nyzat tested the door. It was steel and locked tightly with many padlocks. She tried swinging her sword at the wall. CLANG! The wall was steel as well. She stabbed at the ceiling. CLANG! There was no getting out of here. She sat down, leaning on a wall, and cried.

Sparkster lied on the floor crying. He was going to die. There was no escape. And all of Varrock... the army... it would be invaded instantly. 

The moople next door sat in the air, his pom pom down. If he could cry, he would. But it was just tough. Mooples' couldn't cry. Mooples didnt have any real emotions. Mooples were just puppets created by humans.

They cried in unison.

-----

And so Jo ran through the tunnels, crying. Nyzat was probably already dead. And the moople was most likely here too. The moople was probably dead. So there was no chance for Peri. Varrock couldn't pay the 10 Million Ransom. It was bye bye to all of Jos loved ones and friends.

-----

Veshio and Jambarrett threw themselves out from the underground pass, crying. The monsters there had attacked them, and they were near to death. They couldn't go on. They lay on the ground, struggling to breath.

-----

The light... it was so near yet so far. Why did it have to happen? He cried.

Part X: Slice

Running through the tunnels Jo wiped away his tears. He couldn't cry. He had to find Nyzat, that was it. She couldn't be dead.

Suddenly a guard ran into him. He was wearing full rune and pulled a blood red scimitar from its sheath. "I am Bugsy! And I shall kill you!" He boomed. Bugsy sliced the scimitar at Jos' head. Yes. It would be an easy slice, like Nyzat had done to the guard earlier that day. So Jo was defenceless.

-----

Veshio pushed himself up, using the rest of his energy. They had to save Jo,Nyzat and the whole of Varrock army. But then, what difference would the two of them being there make? Veshio now doubted that they were needed.

-----

Meanwhile, two other figures were pushing themselves up from the ground. They had had a very long rest after the battle. But they had been possessed. It had been unfair. So many lives had been taken. Where were they? Ah yes. They remembered now.

-----

Nyzat, Sparkster and the Moople heard the scream. It was Jo's scream. And then there was the horrible sound of the slicing. Something sharp had just hit flesh. Probably Jos flesh. Nyzat ran at the door and tried to kick it down, ut all she got was a very aching leg. She couldnt help. She had to just sit here, knowing that Jo was dead right outside the door.

Part XI: Freedom

The scimitar chopped a head off. But it wasn't Jo's. It was Bugsys. For some reason Bugsy had been surprised long enough for Jo to duck. But what was it?

Behind him, Firerocketa hovered. "Oh, Firerocketa!" He said happily, and ran over to her and hugged her. Firerocketa smiled. "Yes. The crow almost ripped my head off. But my bow is faster. It was dead in an instant," She said.

-----

It was the army of Varrock! He gasped, and ran into the fort, dodging all the arrows the rangers were firing.

-----

The steel door creaked. Nyzat gasped and leapt up. She positioned herself, ready to kick the guard in the face... the door opened, and she kicked. Firerocketa groaned as she hit the floor. "What was that for?" She cried. Nyzat leapt into Jos open arms. "Oh Jo! Thank you for rescuing me!" She said. "How did you get the key!" This made Jo laugh. "Well a guard called Bugsy... he wanted to give them to us..." He replied. Nyzat raised an eyebrow, and they began opening the rest of the doors.

When the moople came out Jo gasped. "You're the one who can revive Peri!" He said. "Yes." replied the moople. "Well then, let's get back to Varrock!" He said.

They ran down a tunnel when he appeared. Nyzat now saw that he was the one who had trapped them. But why?

Part XII: Peri

Peri was wearing black robes, its hood pulled down. "Yes, Nyzat and Jo. It is I. Peri." He said, and without another word, the battle commenced.

He charged at the Moople first, for some strange reason. It flew into the air and a phoenix up fell out of its pocket. It landed in the open mouth of Bugsys' head.

Suddenly the head lifted from the ground and fitted itself on to the body. It stood up, full with life and saw Peri. "B-but master... you said you were peaceful... why are you fighting... WHY!" He shouted, unsheathing his Blood red scimitar. It looked like someone else had joined Nyzats' team.

But they were not powerful enough. Peri used purple spells and they were all rocketed against the wall. Peri stood in front of Nyzat. "Varrock is mine." He said. He made a purple ball in his hand...

And three other figures ran into the room. Nyzat looked up to see Wolfcape, Veshio and Jambarrett. They leapt on to Peri and he was pushed away, the purple ball exploding a piece of the wall. They had just saved the Queens' life. But they were not to be standing for long. Peri made another purple ball and they flew off against the wall opposite to Nyza looked like the end... there was no others to save them... but wait! Woof woof! He might come...

"Woof woof is dead." Peri said, as if reading their minds. So that was it. Time to die.

Part XIV: Killing you.

They ran harder than they had ever ran before until they reached the Underground Pass. A man wearing full rune, a blood red dagger with poison on the tip of it, a granit shield and mithril boots appeared.

"Ah, hello." He said smiling. "You wouldn't be from Varrock, would you?" He asked. Nyzat and Jo nodded. The man held out his dagger. "I am Josh. And I have been ordered to KILL YOU!" He shouted. And so that battle commenced.

-----

Kevin fired a Saradomin Strike at Evil Peri. Evil Peri fired a Flames of Zamorak at Kevin. They collided and smashed into the wall, creating a large hole from the hall next to the entrance door.

"I killed you once Kevin - and I shall kill you again!" Evil Peri shouted. "And one of my minions is going to kill your friends!" Kevin gasped. No. The fight had to go on.

Evil Peri fired a flames of zamorak at Kevin who was in shock. He was thrown across the wall. Evil Peri threw a Flames of Zamorak at Kevin again... Was this the end? Did evil really win?

-----

The two of them ran over White Wolf Mountain, killing all the wolves. It was so easy. But the others were in danger. It was a long way away. Could they make it?

They finally reached Catherby and noticed one of Peris' memorial ferries departing. Could they catch it...? They ran and leapt off the pier. And they landed on the boat. Phew.

Part XV: Pathetic

Josh was fast. Really fast. He cut at everyone in seconds. They fell to the floor, the energy fast draining. They had all been poisoned...

"Haha! I don't know why he needed me to kill you. You are pathetic!" Josh said, spitting on Jos' head. "PATHETIC!" It echoed in Jos' ears. With a burst of strength Jo leapt up and pulled his black sword that Nyzat had given him from its sheath. It only made Josh laugh harder. But Jo used this as an advantage. He stabbed Jo in the body - unfortunately, he missed the heart but his sword did go deep into Joshs' body.

Josh choked. Another advantage so Jo swung his sword at Joshs' head. But Josh was fast. He used his dagger to block the attack and with incredible strength, pushed the sword away so hard that it flew away from Jos' hands and swung so far into the sea that they couldn't see it.

The poison was taking its effect. Falling to the ground Jo shook his head and the last words he heard were "Like I said. Pathetic." before it all went black.

-----

The flames came closer... it was like everything was in slow motion. Suddenly it was swung away by a blood red scimitar. "Kevin! Are you OK!" Shouted Bugsy. Kevin nodded weakly. But while they were distracted, Evil Peri summoned another flames of Zamorak and fired it at them...

Part XVI: Saviours

The ferry appeared on the other side of the Underground Pass. Who was that, lieing on the floor... could it be? Could it really be Jo and Nyzat? They didn't need confirmation. They leapt off the boat, exactly the same as how they had leapt on to it.

The man there turned to look at them. "Who are you!" He shouted, holding a poisoned dragon dagger at them. "Tsk. Weak." One replied, and they easily struck him down using a Saradomin Strike.

They ran over to where the girl who looked like Nyzat was laying. He looked at her face. Yes. It was Nyzat. What had happened?

They were all obviously poisoned, so he poured antipoison into all of their mouths. Nyzat was the last. When she opened her eyes she jumped up, ready to fight. "Aren't you dead!" She shouted. "Skate and Lunatic! Why have you saved me!"

-----

It sure was lucky that Wolfcape and Sparkster came in at that moment. But they didnt see the spell... they were thrown next to Kevin and Bugsy, very still...

Kevin jumped up. "MY TURN!" He shouted, and fired a Saradomin Strike at Evil Peri. It hit him straight on the chest, and he was definately hurt. He ran up the stairs.

Sparkster and Wolfcape awoke. "Quick! We need to follow him!" Shouted Kevin, and they ran. When they reached the top, Evil Peri was sitting on a Gnome Glider. "Bye bye." He said casually, and the glider took off.

Bugsy noticed another glider. "Looks like we're in for one hell of a ride..." He said.

Part XVII: One hell of a ride

It was a good breeze. The glider moved swiftly and smoothly.

It was titanic. It could fit more than 20 people on there. They could see Evil Peri in the distance. It looked like he hadn't seen them yet.

They came to the underground pass. Surely that wasn't... Nyzat! And Jo! And everyone else! They landed beside them.

"We don't mean any harm!" Shouted a familliar voice. Sparkster looked at them. Oh hell! Skate and Lunatic who had been hired by Andrew to kill them before.

"No! We were possessed!" Cried Lunatic. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. It was no surprise. Andrew could have done anything.

"Well, come on! We gotta get Evil Peri!" Shouted Bugsy, and they all jumped on to the glider. Just as they took off, Josh looked up. He ran and jumped on to the top of the glider, and leapt with amazing speed, and landed on top of Evil Peris' glider. Wow.

Evil Peri looked back. Oh hell! Josh had obviously told him about his pursuers. Evil Peri fired a Flames of Zamorak at them. It would hit their glider and they would fall down. Nyzat looked down. Oh no. They were directly above from the sea.

Closer... closer... and then a woman with wings, ginger hair, white robes and pale skin flew in front of them, holding the arms out wide. The flames of Zamorak immedately disappeared.

"Who are you!" Firerocketa asked. The woman turned around and her green eyes sparkled. "I am the angel guardian, Aquapunk," She replied.

Part XVIII: Stab

While they were talking Kevin fired a flames of Zamorak at the glider... nobody saw it...

Natives on Karamja heard a booming explosion. They ran from their huts to see something falling from the sky. It feel right into the centre of the volcano... whatever it was was definately melted.

-----

The spy had done his work for the king. The black knights obviously hadn't kidnapped this Queen. He ran to Port Sarim where he saw an explosion. Probably a sign from Zamorak that the end was near, he guessed. He was such a pleasant man.

-----

It was beautiful. Aqua had grown her wings and now everyone was sitting on her as she flew after Evil Peri. Evil Peri was really annoyed that he hadn't killed them. But it wouldn't matter. He would get to Varrock first. Varrock? Evil Peri laughed. Not for long. Soon it would be gone.

-----

Chaos and war. No. That was what was going to happen if they didn't get here in time. He ran away from the light. Only he could save them.

-----

"Kill the one with wings." Evil Peri said, and Josh jumped into the air. He did not have to move, as when he landed, he landed on Aqua. He pulled the dagger away from his mouth, and threw the plastic covering over the poison down.

They were so astounded. "Say bye to your transport!" He said, and thrust his dagger into Aqua's body. She screamed and screeched, and Josh ran off her and jumped back on to Evil Peris' glider.

Aqua started to fall.

Chapter XIX: Destruction of Varrock

Aqua fell, unconscious. They were going to land right on top of Varrock Castle. The pressure tried to rip everyones face off... the top of the castle nearer, nearer.

And then Aqua woke. She stopped as hard as she could. They all landed on Varrock Castle safely. Aqua coughed. "Please... antipoison..." She gasped. Firerocketa nodded and flew downstairs. She was back in a few seconds with a dose of antipoison. She sipped it into Aquas' mouth.

The poison was gone, but Aqua was still losing a lot of blood. Firerocketa tied banadages around her. "Here... stay here... you'll be safe here..." She said. But then it happened.

BOOM! Northeast Varrock was in flames. Nyzat looked up to see Evil Peri destroying her kingdom, laughing. Tears formed in her eyes... NO! She turned to the moople. "Please... a phoenix up!" She said desperately. The moople nodded and threw the bottle at her. Nyzat grabbed the rope on top of the castle and flung herself down. It was too dangerous! Thought Jo, who started to run after her but was stopped by Wolfcape and another guard. "Please Sir... defend the castle! I, Knoxville, will help Wolfcape save the Queen!" He said. This made Jo nod. "OK!" He said.

They both swung down. Nyzat ran to the burial ground with a spade. Dig! DIG! She told herself. But then she looked up to see the Flames of Zamorak coming straight towards her face.

Part XX: Good Peri

Wolfcape and Knoxvillesaw the Flames of Zamorak aimed at Nyzat. But they were not fast enough. They couldn't defend Nyzat.

Nyzat didn't notice she dropped the Phoenix Up. Then it hit her. She fell to the floor, dead.

.daed ,roolf eht ot llef ehs .reh tih ti neht.

As soon as she dropped the phoenix up, she had a vision of her falling to the ground, dead. No... that was what had happened... but she wasn't dead... time had been rewinded.

A white sphere blinded her. The flames of Zamorak became drenched in light. They hit Nyzat. But she felt the power. She looked up, and there he was. The one who had made the sphere.

Good Peri.

-----

"What the hell is that!" Shouted Skate, looking over the castle walls at the sphere. Running over Jo knew who it was. Evil Peris' counterpart.

Good Peri was going to save the !" Shouted Evil Peri. "Josh, go down and kill Good Peri!" He ordered. Josh sighed. "As you wish master - as you wish..." And he leapt off the Glider while Evil Peri started to fire flames at other parts of Varrock.

BOOM! The East Bank exploded and the people in it burnt. This made Jo put his head down in shame. He had to do something. But what? Then he saw the cannon.

-----

Evil Peri fired a flames of Zamorak straight at the castle... it was the end of the King!

Part XXI: Protecting Varrock

And then the Sphere Shield grew mightily big. So big, it covered the whole of Varrock. The Flames of Zamorak once again disappeared.

-----

Good Peri was exhausted. He fell to the ground. He couldn't take this amount of power any longer... Josh landed next to him, holding the poisoned dragon dagger in his hands.

"NO!" Nyzat cried. But she was entangled by Evil Peri. She couldn't do anything. 

Josh stabbed at Good Peri.

-----

Aqua was sure she was okay now. "I shall protect Varrock!" She screamed, ripping the bandages off. She grew her wings. "Climb on!"

"I shall protect Varrock with my claws!" Shouted Wolfcape. "I shall protect Varrock with my Sword!" Veshio and Jo and Jambarrett shouted. "I shall protect Varrock with my spells!" Shouted Lunatic, Skate and Kevin. "I shall protect Varrock with my bow!" Shouted Sparkster.

And they all climbed on to Aqua, except for Firerocketa. She flew herself.

-----

A land of death. Woof woof ran around the place. It was so dark - almost pitch black. Then someone - or something - grabbed him on the shoulder. Woof woof turned around and he could see it clearly. "OH MY GOD!" He yelled.

Part XXII: Destruction of a glider

Knoxville ran in just in time and his blood red sword clashed against Joshes dagger. Josh sneered. But Knoxville was strong. He threw his sword up and Joshes dagger flew from his hand. Now Josh was weaponless. Josh took a step back. Knoxville swung his sword at Joshes' waist...

-----

Arrows and spells showered Evil Peris' glider. A wing was destroyed. The glider started to fall... Evil Peri screamed as the glider crashed into the flames...

-----

Everyone let out a triumphant cheer. "YES! HE'S DEAD! WE WON!" They all shouted in unison. But of course it wasn't going to be that easy.

-----

The flames crackled. And a figure stepped through them. Everyone could see him. Evil Peri laughed. "Are you too foolish to realise! Realise that you CANT KILL ME!" He shouted.

Josh leapt to his side. "But... I can kill you!" Evil Peri exclaimed. "Prepare to DIE!"

And then he rapidly fired Flames of Zamorak and telekinetic grabbed Joshes' dagger. Josh ran to where Im Knoxville, Nyzat and Good Peri was. Evil Peri entangled all three of them...

The ones on top of Aqua could only stop and stare as the protection sphere decreased in size, until it only protected Nyzat, Good Peri, Knoxville, Josh and Evil Peri...

Part XXIII: Death and revivation

Josh stabbed down at Good Peri for the second time that day...

The Gossip Monkey stabbed Josh in the back. Josh choked. "N-no..." He stuttered. And then he fell over. But he fell forwards. And he was still holding the dagger. The dagger pierced through Good Peris' neck.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Sceamed Nyzat. The Blue Sphere disappeared completely, signalling Good Peris' death.

Evil Peri laughed. "And now - the only person who can defeat me - is GONE!" He shouted. "And now... I shall destroy Varrock!"

And so he fired the Flames of Zamorak.

-----

Woof woof woke up. What the strange figure had told him was true. He ran out of the hut, heading towards Varrock. But would it be too late?

-----

Varrock Castle crumbled under the might of Zamorak. It was lucky there was no one on it. But from above, it was even worse. Varrock. There was no such thing now. Varrock was in flames.

And then Jo spotted Nyzat, Knoxville and The gossip monkey. Oh hell! Evil Peri was aiming the next flames right at them. "Aqua!" He screamed. "Get down there, right now!"

Aqua flew harder than she ever had before. But they wouldn't make it. Evil Peri had already fired the Flames of Zamorak.

They were doomed.

Part XXIV: Return of a hero

And Woof woof jumped in just in time to save them. His elemental shield, which he had 'acquired' from the ruins of the museum shattered and Woof Woof was pushed back.

Aqua finally landed beside them and they all jumped on, seconds before fire clouded where they had been standing seconds ago. Good Peri was still down there.

There was not much the swordsmen and werewolves could do at the moment, but the rangers and the mages could do something. The rangers fired their Rune Arrows at Evil Peris' head, mostly missing because Aqua had to keep moving, but sometimes they got it. However, Evil Peri never seemed to be hurt. And he never turned into a crow from Firerocketa special attack, either.

Meanwhile, the mages fired water waves at the flames. It wasn't very successful because Evil Peri kept firing the flames again.

And every now and then, Evil Peri hit Aqua with a flames of Zamorak. Aqua wasn't going to last long... Had Evil Peri really won this time?

-----

So much fire... had he the strength? Probably not. This was the end of Varrock. And of everyone who lived there. Why hadn't Falador sent reinforcements already? Of course. Falador hated Varrock, for Evil Peri destroying it.

And what about Ardougne? No. Too far away. They wouldn't all be able to get over White Wolf Mountain and most of them couldn't teleport...

Part XXV: Balls of death

He stood up. "No... I must protect Varrock!" He shouted. Evil Peri looked at him. "Aren't you dead! Well, I'll be happy to fix that mistake!"

Evil Peri fired a Purple Ball of Flames at Good Peri. Good Peri fired a Blue Ball of Flames at Evil Peri. The balls met in the middle.

BOOM! The Explosion was heard all over RuneScape. It was finally calm.

Nyzat jumped off Aqua. She fell down beside Good Peri and pain seared up her leg. She had probably broken it. But she didn't care. Good Peri lay on the floor, an arm over his chest.

Nyzat shook him. He didn't move. A tear fell down Nyzats' cheek. "No... no..." She cried. Then she had an idea. "Hey MOOPLE! Get down here!" She shouted. The Moople flew down. "Yes?" It asked. "I need a phoenix up!" She said. But the Moople shook its head. "I'm sorry. But the Phoenix Ups exploded." It replied. Nyzat shook her head. "No... where can I get them!" She asked, but the moople shook its head again. "Im sorry... but those were the only ones in RuneScape." Nyzat couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No... I lost him once... I cant lose him again!" She shouted, but the Moople replied with, "No. He isn't coming back. Now reunite him with the dead body of Evil Peri." He said. Nyzat accepted this and nodded. She and the Moople walked to where Evil Peri lay.

But he leapt up. He was hurt, but could stand. "Muhahaha! I do NOT die!" He shouted.

Part XXVI: Evil Moople!

"Prepare to---" Then Evil Peri saw the Moople. He fell to his knees. "Master... I did not realise you were here." He said. Nyzat gasped.

"You FOOL!" The Moople said. "Well I guess it does not matter now; she will die anyway." Nyzat backed away. Evil Peri had been under the Mooples commands in the first place?

"B-but Evil Peri kidnapped you!" Nyzat stuttered. The Moople laughed. "To play the part, dear!" He replied. "B-but why did you let me revive Good Peri!" She said. The Moople laughed hysterically. "Because, when those two balls collided, I gained the power! And Good Peri is the only one who can use that power! And only one with love for him and he loves you back can revive that sort of power!"

So, they had used her. But wait. What did he say? "Peri loves me?" Nyzat asked. The Moople nodded. "It was so obvious, you foolish girl! How nice it will be when you are in this 'heaven'" He said. "Now, Evil Peri, KILL HER!" 

The Moople summoned a red sphere to make the battle fair. "Don't worry! We'll save her!" Aqua shouted, but when she flew at the sphere, she bounced off it.

Evil Peri pulled a blood red Two handed sword from its sheath. He obviously couldnt use magic, his powers had been taken from him when he had used the purple fireball.

Nyzat had no weapon. She was going to die.

Part XXVI: Fights are bad.

But then a figure leapt in front of Nyzat and blocked the attack with a poisoned dragon dagger. Nyzat looked up.

There stood Peri, smiling at her, neither good or evil.

-----

"That twit is still alive!" Exclaimed Bugsy. "Well who cares, he's protecting Nyzat!" Shouted The Gossip Monkey. "She is not 'Nyzat' to you lowly ones! She is THE QUEEN!" Boomed Jo. "Hey, I saved NYZATS life, I have the right to call her NYZAT!" Replied The Gossip Monkey, who pushed Jo. "You dare annoy the King!" Replied Jo, who shoved The Gossip Monkey back.

The Gossip Monkey pushed as hard as he could at Jo. But Jo dodged it. And The Gossip Monkey accidently pushed Sparkster. "Whoa!" Shouted Sparkster as he fell off Aqua. Aqua dived down to catch him. But she was too late. Sparkster was little more than ashes in the flames now.

-----

Peris' face slowly changed. It stopped when it showed Joshes face. "YOU!" Nyzat screamed. She backed away until she hit the sphere. "Saradomin revived me!" Said Josh. But he was caught off guard. Evil Peri swung the sword at Josh. Luckily, Nyzat called out and Josh ducked, but then Evil Peri kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground.

"Now, lets' continue," Evil Peri said with a sweet, evil smile.

Part XXVIII: Moople attack

The Moople blew into the air. Evil Peri fell down, dead. "He has taken too long; I shall finish you off!"

Knoxville gasped. The Moople was super powerful! Nyzat had no chance of surviving...

Wait a second. This could be good! Nyzat ran, the moople chasing her, its pom-pom dragged in the air. Nyzat finally reached Good Peri. How the hell was she going to get him to Evil Peri? She had to distract the moople.

She pulled Good Peri's white robes from him in a second and threw them over the moople. For a moment he was blinded and distracted. In that moment, the sphere disappeared.

In that moment Aqua and Firerocketa flew in.

The moople pulled the robes off itself to come face to face with Aqua and the ones who were riding her. Meanwhile Nyzat started dragging Good Peris' body to Evil Peri. 

Woof woof and Wolfcape scratched like mad at the Moople, but he just flicked the air and they were rocketed off to the edge of the sphere.

Everyone else started firing arrows and spells at the Moople. He laughed. "I really don't have time for this." He said. He stared at Aqua, who was shortly thrown into the air and plummeted back down, along with everyone on her wings.

The Moople turned to Nyzat. She had reached Evil Peri! She laid the Good body on to the Evil one. Nothing happened.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the moople. "You shall PAY!" He shouted, and pointed at Nyzat. A thunderbolt instantly came out, fired at her...

Part XXIX: Restoration

A Black Longsword reflected the thunderbolt with ease. The thunderbolt fired directly at the Moople. It didn't have time to move. It exploded into a puff of dust, and all that remained was a small pink pom-pom.

Nyzat looked up and saw Peri, neither good nor bad smiling back at her. Obviously another illusion. But he did not change. "Oh Peri!" She said, hugging him.

But when she hugged him, her arms went right through his neck. "P-peri...?" She asked. But Peri shook his head. "I am nothing more but a spirit now, Nyzat. I have used up all my strength on holding that Sword. And now, I thank you for giving me my peace..." He replied. Suddenly he started to disappear. "No!" Nyzat cried, but Peri was gone. And she looked around to see Varrock completely restored.

The others started to wake from their unconsciousness. When he saw her Jo ran to her. "Nyzat! You're okay!" He said, and then he looked around. "Nyzat... Varrock... its back! How did you do it!" He asked. Nyzat looked down. She had set Peri to peace. But she wanted him. She wanted him alive. But alas, it was not to be.

Nyzat walked off, kicking a stone. Things would go back to what they were before. She hadn't even changed anything. It was all a waste. But she had got to speak to Peri. She liked that.

She would just have to live her life, knowing that she could never have Peri.

Part XXX: Epilogue

The land of Varrock lived in Peace and Prosperity. Everyone was happy.

Everyone, save for one. Nyzat laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed. Peri was gone. No! He couldn't be! But... yes, he was. That was how it was. Nyzat couldn't change that, no matter what.

-----

Bugsy, Skate and Lunatic joined Veshio and Jambarretts' Training Center. They were very good, and the original owners were scared they might lose the center to them.

Firerocketa and Aqua became best friends and travelled all over Runescape together, searching for more of their kind.

Josh became the Captain of the Varrock Army. Even Jo, who had disapproved at first thought he was very good. They killed every monster that came even close to Varrock within seconds.

And they all lived happily ever after...

YEAH RIGHT!

The white knights ran into Varrock, firing their cannons as they came. "REVENGE!" Shouted The Captain of The White Knights. Nyzat leapt from her bed just in time to see the cannonball firing through her window, directly at her...

And then...

But thats' another story.

THE END...?


	5. Varrock VS Falador

Varrock VS Falador Part 1: Revenge

She looked out of the window to Falador. Varrock needed to pay. Falador had spent all its treasury on rebuilding. Varrock would face the consequences.

-----

They were all out fighting the White Knights. "We can't hold them off for much longer!" Help Newbies screamed. "We need backup!" Yelled Zezima Jr. And then the most terrible of things happened. Two cannons were fired. The cannonballs hit both Zezima Jr and Lunatic in the stomach. They were catapulted back into the Varrock walls with a sickening crack...

They had died a loyal death for their Kingdom. Veshio ran over to them. Yes, they were indeed dead. He looked at the ground, but then wiped his tears and looked up just in time to see a White Knights sword plunging down at him.

-----

"DARN IT!" Yelled Jo, the King of Varrock. They were fighting a battle impossible to win. He needed a weapon that could win this for him... and then he remembered. The secret weapon. And he knew just who had it.

-----

Meanwhile, a few rooms away, The Queen Of Varrock, Nyzat stood looking out the window as their defence force were dieing. She sighed. Would she, and the new baby Princess of Varrock survive this war? She stroked the babys' head. "Don't worry, Irep," She said... "We'll be okay..." But she had her doubts.

She looked at the window just to see a cannonball flying right at her!

Part 2: Loss of a Baby

Veshio swung his sword at The White Knights' sword and made it fly out of The White Knights' hand. Veshio stabbed at him. The sword went right through his body and out the other side. Veshio pulled it out and with a groan, the White Knight fell down. "Stupid things..." Veshio said. And then he had an idea. He picked up the white armour and ran off to Varrock castle. "Where the hell are ya going!" Shouted Skate angrily, but Veshio didn't reply.

-----

Nyzat ducked, but as she did so, she accidently let go of Baby Irep who fell out of the window. The cannonball smashed through the wall. When Nyzat looked out the window, there was no sign of Irep. Kevin ran into the room. "Nyzat! Are you OK!" He asked, but Nyzat shook her head. She sure LOOKED ok. What was wrong?

-----

A figure hunched up in a dark red cloak ran out of Varrock the east way and opened the gate. He ran up the path and bumped into a White Knight. The White Knights were not going to let anyone leave Varrock. The white knight chopped the figures' head off.

Later that day, The King of Varrock - Jo - was confirmed as missing after the last siting was at the East Varrock Bank withdrawing a cloak.

Part 3: Gods Chained Up?

Nyzat nodded. "Yes. We need a spy." Se said. The Gossip Monkey laughed. "I shall happily do that," He said. Veshio handed the White Knight Armour to The Gossip Monkey. "Go, now!" Nyzat said.

-----

The Princess looked at Vick. "It appears Varrock has a stronger defence than we thought..." She said. "So if you go and lower it, you shall receive 1,000,000 Gold. Accept?" She asked. Vick nodded eagerly. "Yes, Princess Kele!"

Kele turned her head, the light blonde short hair swaying in the wind. "As as for you, my pretty..." She said, stroking Ireps' chin. "Ahahahahaae laughed evilly.

-----

It was safe. The White Knight was gone. He ran to the open gate and kicked the cloaked figure on the ground. The wheat fell out. "He fell for it. White Knights are so stupid..." Laughed Jo. He ran up the path and through the portal to Canafis.

-----

And miles above him an evil figure was laughing. "And when they all die, we shall invade!" It said. "No... keep Runescape peaceful..." Saradomin, who was hung up on to the wall. "No... Runescape needs Balance..." Guthix said. Saradomin rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up! Its always 'good and evil' go well together with you, isnt it! If Evil wasn't here we'd all be happy!" He replied with an angry tone. "Hey!" Zamorak said, his hurt obvious in his voice.

Part 4: The Verge Of Defeat

Suddenly a figure came walking along the path. As soon as the white Knights saw her they seperated to form a path for her, staring at him.

He wore Monk Robes with a Warrior Helmet and a Lava Staff. He was Level 96. He stopped in front of the Varrock Defence Army. They were astounded by why she was so good to these White Knights.

"Fools..." He said, as he unleashed Fire Waves upon them. The Army of Varrock fled in terror but few escaped. In fact, the only ones that escaped were Jambarrett, Bugsy, Help Newbies, Skate and Knoxville...

They all ran into Veshio and Josh. "Where are the others!" He asked. "T-theyre dead, sir!" Jambarrett replied - Josh put his head in his hands. "Oh God..." He said. They definately had no chance now. Vick laughed. The King was dead - the princess was most likely dead... the only person they had was the Queen.

-----

Two Giant hooded reapers brought another two people into the room. "Get off me, or I will release ultimate darkness upon you!" Zaros yelled. But the one sitting at the table laughed. "Just try it..." It said. "Please! Let us live in the light!" Armadyl pleaded. But the one sitting at the table was having none of it. "No thank you..." They grabbed their dagger and laughed while making deep cuts in each of the Gods' arms, legs and foreheads. "Of course... there are still some more, less known, to collect..." It said.

Part 5: Black Knights

They were too scared to block Vicks' way. She would kill them in an instant. But they fought the White Knights, even though they knew they'd lose.

But then something amazing happened. "DIE!" Shouted an army from far away. Not the White Knights. Josh ran to the top of the castle and looked. On the horizon was an enormous army of black. The White Knights' rivals - THE BLACK KNIGHTS!

But could Varrock survive the White Knights attacks while the Black Knights marched?

-----

"Hey," Said Jo as he walked through the door into the hut. "Hi," Said Woof woof, who was sitting at the rotting wooden table with Wolfcape. "Do you still have it?" Asked Jo. Woof woof and Wolfcape gasped in unison. "We can't let you have it!" Wolfcape exclaimed. This made Jo laugh. He threw off his cloak to reveal a Dragon Mace. "We shall see about that, yes?" 

-----

Lucien, Hazeel, Icthlarin and the Devourer were locked up in their chains. The one sitting at the table laughed. He counted them all. But one was missing. The Demi-God, Iban. "Where is Iban!" Exclaimed he. Zamorak laughed. "Ah, my good old son," He said. The one at the table looked at him and pointed. "QUIET!" He said, and nodded at the reapers, who plunged their scyths into each of Zamoraks' shoulders. The pain was unbearable.

Part 6: Victory...?

"Gah!" Screamed Knoxville as a white knight slashed his leg. The same fate was cast on the other survivors.

They all fell down on their backs, holding them up with their hands. A knight stood in front of each of them, holding a sword with two hands. "Looks like this is it..." Said Bugsy as the swords slashed down on them.

Looking through the telescope, Josh could see that the Black Knights were still too far away to save Varrock.

-----

Woof Woof pounced on to Jo, but Jo dodged it with ease and as Woof woof came down, swung his mace at him and with a whimper, Woof woof was smashed at the wooden wall.

Wolfcape ran to behind Jo and slashed him with his claws. This made Jo fall forward, but he still had time to stab the mace at Wolfcape, who fell to the floor, holes punctured in his body.

So Jo walked over to the cupboard and picked up the weapon that would save Varrock. He checked Wolfcapes' and Woof woofs' pulses, and they were still beating, even if very slowly.

-----

Kele laughed. "WE WIN!" She shouted. Of course, she didn't know that for sure - but hell, it was almost definite!

However, miles up in the clouds, the one sitting at the table said, "Oh no, dear. It's not you who wins... Its Us!" He said, with a sickening laugh as he spotted Iban fleeing from some demons.

Part 8: Mopheas

And suddenly a black dragon swooped down and ate the White Knights in one bite. The Black Knight leader, Mopheas was riding it.

He held out two hands to Bugsy. In each hand there was a pill. "Take the white one, and you shall be safe. Take the black one... and you shall see everything..." He said.

Bugsy looked at him, confused.

-----

Kele gasped. What the hell had happened! All the white knights were dead! But... ah, yes. Vick still remained.

-----

Mopheas closed his hands. "No matter!" He took off his black sunglasses. "We have a problem!" He said. Vick stood at the gate, firing fire waves. The Black Dragon evaded them easily. "Alicia! Leo!" He called. Suddenly two people wearing black cloaks and black sunglasses came by his side. "Kill him!" He ordered.

The two of them were very fast. Vick got beaten back to the Varrock Guardhouse. He growled. He held out a water rune, three air runes and a law rune. "FALADOR TELEPORT!" He shouted, and He was gone in a blue sphere of smoke.

-----

When Jo got back to Varrock he could see he had won. There were no white knights - ah yes, the black knights. And Mopheas."Thank you very much!" Thanked Jo. "Is there anything I can do!" He asked.

Mopheas smiled. "Well there is one thing..." He said.

Part 9: Eternal Sleep

"Destroy The White Knights forever!" said Mopheas. This made Jo laugh. "I think we can do that quite easily..." He said, holding out the secret weapon.

-----

Guthix gasped. "No! Balance is being disrupted!" He exclaimed. But the one at the table laughed. "No matter!" He said.

-----

Meanwhile, Aquapunk and Firerocketa had finally reached the end of the Desert, completing their adventure aroud the world. It was time to turn back to Varrock to celebrate their success.

-----

"Why, thank you, Smoky Pigeons!" Kele said, as her servant delivered a glass of wine to her. She laughed while she drank it, making poor baby Irep cry. Two minutes later, she fell to the floor dead.

Gossip monkey was already out of Falador by the time she was discovered.

-----

Iban was dragged into the room while he was unconscious. He was chained up to the wall. Now he had all the Gods at his power...

"Let it begin!" Shouted he. He held up a hand and a blue sphere grew in it. Suddenly Saradomin felt the strength drain from him. He let his head fall loose. A green sphere appeared in another hand, and Guthix felt the same happening to him. A red sphere appeared in another hand and Zamorak felt the same as Saradomin and Guthix had. He continued to do this until every God was no longer conscious - an eternal sleep

Part 10: Bad Omen

As night fell over Falador, the North East star died. The people of Falador gasped and pointed, saying it was a bad omen. First the White Knights had died. Then Princess Kele had died. What was to be next?

-----

Aquapunk and Firerocketa flew slowly up the path of Varrock. They were very tired, and their wings were exhausted.

-----

As the sun started to rise Jo held the weapon in his hand. "Now, Falador pays!" He shouted. Morpheas laughed. "YES!" He yelled - Jos' brown, spiky hair was pushed back and his face became a golden colour, as the orb that had destroyed Peris' heart started to work its power.

-----

Veshio gasped. "I don't think this is a good idea..." He said. Jambarrett shook his head. "No! Falador deserves to pay for all the deaths they caused Varrock Army!" He shouted. Bugsy, Help Newbies and Zezima Jr stayed quiet...

-----

The people of Falador pointed at the sky for the second time that day. A golden orb was floating above Falador... few recognised it. The last time they had seen this, Falador had been almost destroyed, and many of their family and friends had been killed.

And then it happened. A giant fireball was fired down at Falador. Vick ran out of the White Knights castle, and saw it was aimed directly at him... he gasped.

Part 11: Return of Firerocketa and Aquapunk

Vick whipped out his Ancient Staff. "ICE BARAGE!" He shouted, and just as the fireball was about to hit him, it froze into an iceball and fell. It shattered as it hit the ground.

Vick looked up at the Golden Orb. Ah yes, it was obviously Jo of Varrock. There would just have to be an end to this...

-----

After Morpheas had told Firerocketa and Aquapunk the plan, they gasped. "You little git! You're letting Jo become corrupt with power!" Aqua said. Morpheas rolled his eyes. "Silly girls... Alicia. Leo. Put an end to these..." He said, and two people dressed in black, wearing black sunglasses came to his side in an instant. Then they charged.

-----

Nyzat finally reached Falador. She got there just in time to see the White Knights' Palace being exploded. She heard Ireps' cry. Oh God! Irep was dead.

Nyzat ran along the path to Falador. What! Had time just been reversed...?

But then she remembered. If she had just had Deja Vu, Irep would die soon. She leapt over the fence, skidding down the hill, and climbing over a wall to Falador.

She ran along the bridge to the castle, hearing something shatter as she ran. She ran upstairs, and grabbed Baby Irep. She cradled her."Oh, Irep," She said happily.

She walked to the window, forgetting the situation.

But she soon remembered as the castle exploded, and her flesh and bones were crumbled.

Part 12: Dark Angels

They moved with inhuman speed. One hit, and they were both down on the floor, blood seeping from their mouths. 

Morpheas laughed. "See! You do not insult me or you die..." He said. Leo looked down at Aquapunk and Firerocketa, who appeared unconscious. Then he turned his back to them.

As soon as he turned his back, Firerocketa and Aquapunk leapt up at the same time and grabbed hold of Leo. He screamed as the Two Angels of Death bit him with sharp fangs in the neck, and fell down, dead.

Alicia and Morpheas turned round and gasped. Standing before them were two dark blue angels with red fangs. No. They were actually yellow. But a thick liquid oozed from them... a purple aura seemed to surround them...

-----

Vick aimed a Blood Barrage at Jo. It hit him perfectly, but he seemed not to be hurt in any way. He didn't gain any drained HP, either. He ran across the bridge, passing a familiar figure, but who didn't seem to notice him. The familiar figure ran into the palace. Who was this person? Suddenly a fireball started to fly at the palace. "NO!" Screamed Vick, knowing that the figure was in there. He started to run back in, but was forced to retreat for his own safety.

The castle crumbled. Vick looked for a dead body, but there was none. The figure must have been crumbled so viciously, that he was now just ashes with the bricks.

Part 13: Slow motion

Josh ran into Falador with Veshio, Help Newbies, Zezima Jr, Bugsy and Jambarrett behind him. He looked up into the sky to see Jo staring straight back at him. A fireball was sent straight to Joshes' chest...

Zezima Jr jumped into the way. It seemed like slow motion. Zezima Jr was stuck in the air in front of Josh and the fireball almost colliding with him.

Wait a minute. It WAS slow motion. Josh rolled his eyes and scratched his head as Zezima Jr floated before him. Josh ran off to the bank and got out a cup of tea. He had a drink and a little gossip with the Bank manager and ran back to his previous position. "Are you done yet!" He asked impatiently. Zezima Jr shook his head. "Hey... give us a budge, yeah?" He asked. Josh pushed him and the fireball collided with his body.

-----

He laughed at his new strength. "All the strength of the Gods... ME!" He shouted. "And without their Gods, the people of Runescape shall not know what to do... And I will become worshipped everywhere!" 

Suddenly Saradomin looked up, using all of his strength. "No... people shall see through your plan... you shall not get away with this..." He whispered. The one at the table looked at him. "QUIET!" He boomed, but Saradomin did not listen. "You shall die..." He said, but the one at the table laughed. "No, old friend... it is YOU who shall die!" And with that, he took out a throwing knife and aimed at Saradomins' head...

Part 14: Into a tree!

Josh crouched down beside Zezima Jr. "No... I didn't have a chance to save you!" He wept. Jambarrett raised an eyebrow - Josh looked up at Jo. "He shall pay..." He said, deternimed.

-----

Alicia had no chance. The two death angels whacked her many-a-time and eventually she fell to the ground. "Master... I can work no longer..." She said. Morpheas gasped, an then jumped on to his Black dragon. "We shall meet again!" He shouted. "Go, Black Dragon!" And the dragon leapt into the air...

Straight into a tree! BANG! Morpheas was knocked off. "Oh my God..." He muttered, pushing his hand through his hair. "Stupid animal... Well, it looks like we meet sooner than I thought!" He shouted. 

-----

The knife span in the air... Blade side to Saradomins' head... and then it hit his head. Saradomin rubbed his head. "Ow!" He moaned. A bruise started to appear. The one at the table groaned. "I seriously need to learn to stop spinning my knives!" He said, annoyance in his voice.

-----

A familliar figure rushed out of Falador bank. Veshio gasped. "You're still alive!" He gasped.

The Gossip Monkey nodded. "Yes... I killed Kele... now, let's get outta here!" He shouted. Skate pointed up. The Gossip Monkey looked up, just in time to see a fireball hurling at him.

Part 15: Dark Morpheas

Morpheas was much faster than Leo and Alicia. But he still wasn't strong or fast enough. Although he was able to kick Firerocketa and Aqua a few times, they eventually reached him and bit him on the neck. He fell down.

The Black Dragon looked at them. It fired a fire blast, but Aqua and Firerocketa turned on some Purple sphere shields and the fire simply burnt out. Aqua leapt on to the Black Dragons head, and sliced the neck off. It landed on the ground with a THUD.

Aqua smiled at Firerocketa, who smiled back. But not for long. Aqua gasped and pointed, but Firerocketa was too late. There sharp claws were thrust threw her body, coming out the other side. Firerocketa fell to the floor.

Behind her stood Morpheas. But Morpheas was surrounded by a dark blue aura similar to the ones Aqua and Firerocketa had.

It looked like Aqua was going to have to fight Dark Morpheas.

-----

The fireball turned into ice and hit The Gossip Monkey. He was hurt, but not dead. What had happened?

Vick, the one who had killed Varrock Army, stood there holding an Ancient Staff. "You needed help," He said. "Why did you save him?" Asked Jo cautiously. Vick nodded. "Do you really need a reason to help people? Anyway, we need to work together if we're going to kill him," He replied.

Veshio gasped. "You ain't killing the King! You'll have to get through me first!" He exclaimed. "So be it..." Said Vick, aiming his Ancient Staff at him.

Part 16: Scream of a shadow

They started to regain consciousness. They had been unconscious for such a long time.

Woof woof jumped up and searched the cupboard. "Wolfcape! It's gone!" He exclaimed. Wolfcape gasped. He checked. So it was... "We've got to go find him! He's probably destroying a city right as we talk!" He said. Woof woof nodded.

-----

The Blood Barrage sent Veshio flying. The blood barrage grew in size... Veshio lay on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried Jambarrett. He wiped his tears away after checking that Veshio was dead. He turned to Vick. "I Hate you!" He yelled. "You can be with your friend..." Vick said evilly. Another blood barrage was sent flying.

Two people, dead at Vicks' hands. "Why!" Asked Josh. But Vick ignored the question. "Let's just get this over with..." He said. He started walking. Everyone stared at him for a moment... and then they followed.

-----

"The time is almost near..." Said the one at the table. He turned to the Gods. "I don't even know why I've kept you alive..." He said. "It's time to put an end to this..."

A dagger was picked up. A shadow was cast over Saradomin. Saradomin looked up. His last breath.

A shadow on the wall saw a dagger plunging into a body.

A scream echoed around the room.

Part 17: The God Killer

"The time is now!" He shouted. "It is time to RULE RUNESCAPE!"

-----

They all stood on the roof of Falador east bank, ranging and firing spells. But it did not seem to affect Jo. Vick sighed. "No! We can do this, if we all do it together!" Shouted Josh. Vick nodded. "Yes! All fire in 3..."

The rangers aimed their Bows at Jo. The mages aimed their staffs at Jo.

"2!"

The rangers pulled back the bow string... The mages prepared to shout the spell

"1"

Everyone took a deep breath

"NOW!" 

Everyone fired. The arrows and spells hit Jo at the same time. The golden orb broke and Jo fell on to Falador East Bank roof. Luckily, he wasn't harmed.

"Uggh... Thank you for rescueing me..." He said with little strength. "Its Ok!" Replied Josh, helping him up. Vick seemed annoyed that the one who had pretty much destroyed Falador was fine, but didn't say anything.

"Bwahahaha! You fools! You fell for it! And now, I shall rule Runescape!" Said a voice from behind Jo.

Everyone gasped.

"You will treat me like a God! I have killed the other Gods!" He shouted. Another gasp. "No!" Shouted a familliar voice. Everyone turned around. There was yet another gasp. "We will not serve you!" The voice shouted.

"Tsk. Fine. You shall all DIE!" The villain shouted. And the fight began.

Everyone couldn't believe that the one who had killed all the Gods was...

Part 18: Oh my God!

Bob the cat! "Personally, I don't see how a cat is going to take over Runescape..." Said Skate. Bob looked at him."Uggh!" He said, and pounced at him. "Whoa!" Screamed Skate as the cat scratched his head, and fell off the top of the bank.

Squish.

Nyzat gasped. "You stupid little rodent!" She shouted. Bob rolled his eyes. He pounced at Nyzat, but she dodged it. "Aha!" She shouted. But what she didn't know was that she had accidently jumped off Varrock Bank.

Another Squish.

-----

Wolfcape and Woof woof ran into Varrock. What was that, in the air? Surely it couldnt be...

-----

Aquapunk. She dodged an attack by Dark Morpheas by flying high into the air. But Dark Morpheas ran up a tree and leapt on to her. He grabbed her neck and pulled her down.

"Like I said. You don't insult me. Or you die." He said as he moved one of the sharp claws to her neck.

-----

A ranger wearing complete green dragonhide and a magic bow with rune arrows ran to Falador East bank to watch the show with many other people. Bob the cat was having his first fight, and he appeared to be doing pretty well!

But, being leader of the elves, Renger Elf knew that something wasn't right. He had to do something...

Part 19: Ranger Renger

Dark Morpheas was thrown back against the tree. Aqua gasped and turned around. There stood Wolfcape. "Oh thank you SO much!" She said, hugging him. Woof woof stood next to them, rolling his eyes.

Aqua ran to Firerocketa, who was lieing on the ground. "You OK!" She asked. Firerocketa didn't reply for a minute, but then said, "Yeah... don't worry about me... go to Falador." Aquapunk bit her lip. "OK! Let's go, boys!" She shouted.

-----

Renger aimed at the cat. He pulled back the bowstring...

And citizens swamped over him. "Hey, whaddya think yer doing!" One of them, a man with spiky black hair asked. He knocked the bow out of his hand.

-----

"No!" Screamed Jo as Nyzat plunged to her death. She lay there, sprawled in a way that shouldn't be.

"Bye bye," Said Bob, as he kicked Jo off the edge. "And now its' your turns..." He said, turning to the others. They fought, Bob fighting effortlessly. But Vick wasn't doing anything. "Vick! Please, help us!" Shouted Josh. But Vick just stood there thinking. Then he laughed.

Bob kicked Bugsy off the edge.

"NO!" Yelled Vick.

Part 20: Feel my blade

Flames in his eyes Josh looked at Vick. "You have killed my friends..." He said. Vick laughed - Josh unsheathed his sword rapidly. "FEEL MY BLADE!" He shouted. The others were paralysed with fear. Bob was sitting down with amusement. It was going to be a one on one battle.

Vick leapt up into the air and brought his blade down at Josh, but Josh held his sword up and blocked the attack... He swung his sword, and Vick jumped into the air just in time or he would have had a sword in his neck, but the sword caught his leg and blood started to drip from a wound.

Vick snarled. He pulled a dragon dagger from his boot and cut his forehead with it. Blood started to fall down his face. "My Blood!" He shouted, and threw the dagger directly at Joshes' heart.

He couldn't move. The dagger came closer and closer...

Until it was thrown off course by an arrow. Help Newbies stood there with his bow and came to Joshes' side. "You look like you could do with a little help..." He said - Josh nodded. He looked behind him. The only other person on the roof, The Gossip Monkey, was still paralysed.

Vick charged at Josh with his sword out wide, but Josh ducked it and tripped Vick over. Vicks' sword flew off the roof. Vick landed on his stomach. "Now you die!" Boomed Josh, as he thrust his sword at Vick. But Vick turned around, pulling his ancient staff from his belt.

"ICE BARRAGE!" He shouted.

Part 21: Circus

Aquapunk collapsed on the ground. Her wings - and feet - were exhausted. She couldn't move. From the looks of things, neither could Wolfcape or Woof woof. They fell to the ground. Aqua pushed her head through the fence. She could only just see Falador... Pity they were not going to make it there... Unconsciousness slipped in.

When she woke up she found herself in a wooden room. She tried to move, but she found that her hands and legs were tied up. Wolfcape and Woof woof were sitting opposite her, shrugging. Suddenly the room shook. What the hell was that! "HELP! ZAMORAK HAS FINALLY COMMENCED DOOMSDAY!" Screamed Aqua.

A Plank fell from one wall and an ugly, hairy head looked through. There was a big wart on his nose. "Oh shut up!" It said in a girly voice. "You're only in a cart! You're my new circus animals for Ardougne! And you ain't getting away!" Then it pulled the plank up and it disappeared from view.

Ardougne! So they were going further and further away from Falador. Further and further away from their friends.

Aqua turned her head and looked through a crack in one of the planks. They were in Taverly. Her eyes filled with tears.

Further and further away...

Part 22: Taken Prisoner

The sword in Joshes' hand froze and shattered. Ice showered poor Vicks' head. It stung when it hit his cut - Josh looked over him and laughed. "It appears I win..." He said.

-----

The cart finally stopped and Aqua, Wolfcape and Woof woof were thrown out.

"Right!" Said the ugly creature. "I will be your master, my name is Lucien. You will be living in that hole over there." Lucien pointed to a small hole in the ground. It looked too small to fit even a baby monkey in there. "If you try to escape, you will be whipped!" He warned. "Now OFF!"

"We aren't pets," Sneered Woof woof. Lucien snarled. "I don't like you... GUARDS! Throw him in... THE DUNGEONS!"

Two Ardougne Guards rushed to Woof woof and dragged him into a mansion. It looked quite like a luxury. But both Aqua and Wolfcape could hear the screams coming from it. They knew that below there... was some kind of Torture Chamber. They had to save Woof woof. But how?

That night, Aqua and Wolfcape crept out from their hole. They sneaked up to the mansion, and Aqua put her hand on the door handle...

"WOOF! WOOF!" Came the barks of two guard dogs. Aqua and Wolfcape stood there in terror. The dogs snarled at them. They had surely woken the whole of Ardougne.

There was suddenly the dim light of a lantern coming near. "Who's there? I'll kill you!" A gruff voice shouted... Aqua and Wolfcape were just inches away from the lightspan...

Part 23: Sneaky

Aqua shook out of her fear, grabbed Wolfcape and flew into the air with him just as the lightspan reached where they had been seconds ago.

They waiting on the roof until the light faded away. But as they came down, Aqua noticed a window that was open by millimetres. She smiled. 

She pushed her hand through the crack and undid the lock. The window opened easily and a slight warm breeze flew into the room. Where were they?

"Hey... Wolfcape... Uh... hey, I found a lantern!" Said Aqua as she found a lantern. She now lit it and looked up with a smile on her face.

Standing right in front of her was Lucien with a large frown on his face.

-----

"Uggh... where am I?" She gasped. She looked up. Ah yes. She was going to Falador to save her friends. She jumped up and flew away.

-----

Lucien's frown turned into a smug smile. "Bye bye, Aqua." He said with a wave. He pulled out an abyssal whip. Aqua screamed...

Wolfcape kicked Lucien out of the way just in time. He quickly picked up the whip. "Look! Theres another lantern there! Light it, and throw it on him now!" He ordered. Lucien moaned. Aqua picked up the lantern. "You deserve punishment..." Whispered Lucien as he regained consciousness. Aqua lit the lantern. Lucien leapt up, laughing. Aqua threw the lantern at Lucien. SMASH!

The fire spread quickly. Lucien was nothing but dust now. But now Aqua and Wolfcape were trapped in this room as the fire prepared to eat them up...

Part 24: Return of the gun

Renger Elf awoke next to the makeover mage. "Enjoy your change!" Said the Makeover Mage cheerfully.

No... surely not... Renger Elf looked down. Yep. 

Renger Elf was now a girl.

-----

Meanwhile, not too far away Josh stamped his foot down. However, just before his foot came into contact with Vicks' head Josh was pushed away. "Okay. My turn!" Said a familliar voice. Bob the Cat.

The Gossip Monkey snapped out of his terror and ran at Bob. He kicked the cat. "MEOW!" It screamed as it fell off Falador Bank.

That was it. They had won. Bob was dead.

They started to walk back to the ladder when Help Newbies was pulled back. "What the...!" He screamed, just as a claw appeared around his head and plucked both of Help Newbies' eyeballs out. "H-Help..." Moaned Help Newbies, holding his arms out and walking. The Gossip Monkey and Josh were grossed out. Help Newbies walked off the bank.

Splat.

The Gossip Monkey vomitted. Bob laughed. "Cats ALWAYS land on their feet!" He shouted, and produced a gun.

"I believe my previous master, Andrew, used one of these to kill the previous King of Varrock. How ironic. And now I shall say these famous words: Hasta La Vista, Baby." Bob said.

"Holy moly!" The Gossip Monkey and Josh said in unison.

Bob pulled the trigger.

Part 25: Son of Zaros

Aqua shoved at the window. But it wouldn't open. It was stuck. "Noooo!" She screamed. It looked like they would die...

A shadow of the flames appeared in the doorway. "What is the meaning of this?" It said with a gruff, but mystical voice.

"Please... Help us!" Shouted Aqua fearfully. The figure laughed. "I shall..." The shadow grew bigger as it approached the flames. Aqua gasped. As soon as the figure hit the flames, they were extinguished.

There stood a tall man wearing a blood red Medium Helmet, chainbody, legs, square shield with a silver dragon in the middle of it and an abyssal whip. He held a hand which was wearing white gloves out. "I'm Tim." He said with a smile.

Aqua gasped again. "H-how did you do that?" She asked. She held her hand out to Tim, but as soon as he grabbed hers, a searing hot pain filled her body. She yanked her hand away.

"Eheh. It may be hard to believe, but I am the son of Zaros." He replied. Aqua raised an eyebrow. "But wasn't that Iban?" Asked Wolfcape, who had been keeping quiet until now. "No, he was the apprentice of that Zamorak. But not even I can defeat the almighty Za..."

But then he was interrupted by a shout from outside. "We know you are in there! In twenty seconds, we will fire the cannons at this building!"

Everyone gasped. They had 20 seconds to get Woof woof, and get out.

Part 26: Ribbet

Renger Elf sneered. "Change me back, or else!" She shouted threateningly. The mage smiled. "Of course I will!" He replied happily. Renger Elf sighed with relief. "For 3k," The mage said in a dull voice.

Renger Elf searched her pockets. "I've got 3k somewhere..." She muttered. But the mage laughed. "No you haven't! They raided your stuff. You ain't got anything in the bank, either," He replied.

Renger sneered again. She clenched his fists. "Change me back, or else!" He shouted (again). But the Mage smiled. "You don't want to mess with me. You'll regret it!" He replied.

"Haha! Yeah right! CHANGE ME BACK OR DIE!" Yelled Renger. The Makeover Mage shook his head. "You have annoyed me enough... now you shall regret it..." The mage held a purple staff out at Renger, and unconsciousness slowly dripped in...

-----

When Renger woke up, he realised he was no longer female! He jumped into the air with joy, and tried to yell "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" But it came out as "Ribbet. Ribbet."

The mage, who walked into the room, held out a mirror. Renger looked into it and screamed.

Renger was now a frog.

"Squish squish!" Shouted the Makeover Mage, stamping his feet. "RIBBBBBET!" Screamed Renger as he ran out of the house. The Makeover Mage chased him and slammed the door.

A cart came by and a man picked up Renger Elf. "You'll be just right for my soup!" He said.

"RIBBBBBBBBBBET!" Screamed Renger as the cart carried him away.

Part 27: Flying Life

The bullet edged away from the gun and made its way to Joshes' head...

The Gossip Monkey and Josh felt themselves being lifted up into the air. The bullet caught Joshes' leg and he cried out.

How were they flying? The Gossip Monkey looked up to see an angel... nah, angels don't exist! Firerocketa smiled down at them. "Thanks..." Said the Gossip Monkey

Bob sneered. "Aha! It does not matter! I do not care for this world now! In twenty seconds I shall destroy Runescape, once and for all! And just to stop you... ENTANGLE! ENTANGLE!" He shouted as Firerocketa, The Gossip Monkey and Josh were stuck in the air for 30 seconds... There was nothing they could do until Runescape was destroyed.

But Firerocketa looked at Vick. Yes, Vick would save them! But Bob looked at her, too. He laughed. "Oh no you don't..." He said. "ENTANGLE! ENTANGLE!" Now there was surely nothing they could do...

-----

Tim gasped. "There is something evil happening - something more 'evil' than my father..." He said. "I must leave!" And with that, he disappeared in a poof of red smoke.

"Eighteen!" Shouted a voice. Aqua nodded at Wolfcape. "Come, we must go fast!" She said. Wolfcape nodded back. "Seventeen!" Shouted the same voice.

-----

Bob smiled. "Seventeen..."

Part 28: Runescapes' Destruction

Aqua and Wolfcape flew to the stairs. But as soon as Wolfcape stepped on to the first stair, a dart fired straight at his head.

It was lucky Aqua picked him up, because the dart only pierced his arm. But then he moaned and started to feel drowsy. Eventually he fell asleep.

"Thirteen!" Shouted a voice from outside. Aqua flew down the stairs, and down a trapdoor.

It was a dungeon. "Eleven!" There was only one person in there. A very hungry-looking Woof woof gasped. "Y-you've come to save me!" He said weakly. "Nine!" The voice shouted again. "Yes, but we don't have long!" Shouted Aqua. "Eight!" She pulled her lockpick out. "Seven!" She twisted the lock. "Seven!" But no. It wouldn't open. She tried again. "Five!" Still no open. She tried again. "FOUR!" The door swung open, and Woof woof ran out. "THREE!" They started to run up the trapdoor. "TWO!" They reached the top. "ONE!" 

They were not going to make it. Aqua looked in horror as she heard the roar of the cannons.

Little did she know this was also the destruction of Runescape.

-----

Five seconds before the cannons were fired, Firerocketa, The Gossip Monkey, Vick and Josh also looked on with fear as Bob laughed. "Three! Two! One!" He shouted.

The Destruction Of Runescape came quickly.

Part 29: Space

No one can hear you scream in space...

Scream with EXCITEMENT, that is!

Runescapians have the remarkable skill of not having to breathe to survive.

When Runescape was destroyed, the ground simply disappeared from everybodys' feet. There wasn't any big explosion or anything. Just, WHOOSH, and it was gone.

Bob raised an eyebrow. This was it? THIS WAS IT! He was angry. Firerocketa, The Gossip Monkey and Josh stood opposite him, gasped , floating in this dark void.

Bob raised all four paws, and shouted to himself (Which no one could really hear) and suddenly all the sound came flooding in.

Bob pointed at the three of them. "My plan may not be successful, but you will die nonetheless!"

And so Bob, with the power of the Gods, started to power a spell.

-----

Meanwhile, one frog was very confused.

Renger Elf looked around him. It was just stars, black, people and black. Renger looked behind him and was surprised to see the Makeover Mage standing there, looking very angry.

"RIBBET!" Screamed Renger as he was squished like a bug...

-----

Aqua, Wolfcape and Woof woof gasped when everything disappeared. What had happened? They saw Josh, Gossip Monkey and Firerocketa a few miles away. "C'mon, let's go!" Shouted Aqua, and they all started to glide there when a Level 333 Kalphite Queen blocked them. "Dinner time!" It shouted

Part 30: Return from the dead... again!

The Kalphite Queen laughed when the three of them got into their battle stances. "Yum..." It said, as it swallowed them in one go. But it was still hungry. It sighed and ran through space, never to be seen again...

-----

Bob attacked The Gossip Monkey first. The green shard collided with him at such force that he was broken up into small pieces. "Noooooo!" Screamed Josh. He sneered at Bob. But Bob laughed. Firerocketa went down next. Bob fired another deadly green shard at Josh, and it would have hit him straight between the eyes...

If Vick hadn't jumped up and pushed the shard away! Bob sneered. "Entangle!" He shouted at Vick. Some precious fifteen seconds. Another Green Shard, aimed for the heart.

A figure moved in front of Josh. However, The shard broke when it hit him, but he showed no harm. Bob gasped. "No... NOT YOU!" He screamed.

Peri laughed. "Yes, Bob. It is I. You have gone too far. Now, BE GONE!" He shouted. Bob shook his head. "No, Master! NEVER! I will kill you, too!" But Peri shook his head. "No, Bob. You cannot kill me."

Bob shook his head."No... If I can't have Runescape... NO ONE CAN!" And with that he produced a small pin, and threw it into the air. Gravity was slow, but the pin began to fall. "Whats that!" Gasped Bob. Peri gasped. "No.. It's the pin of the world... it can destroy and kill us all, as soon as it reaches Bobs' feet!"

They didn't have time to catch the pin. They watched it fall

Part 31: The great God appears!

A figure appeared behind Bob. A hand reached under Bob and grabbed the pin just as it was about to land.

Tim jumped away just as Bob turned to scratch him up. "Hope I'm not too late..." He said. "Tim, old friend! You're never too late!" Shouted Peri.

Bob was distracted. Peri powered up a white fireball and threw it at him. Bob turned around just in time and gasped. "I'll be back! TELEPORT!" He shouted, and teleported just as the Fireball would have hit him.

"Hey, Zak," Tim said. Peri walked over to him. "Hey. Long time no see." He replied. Tim nodded - Josh scratched his head. "Huh... but you're Peri, not this 'Zak'!" He stammered. Peri shook his head. "I am actually the almighty God, Zak. This is just my mortal body, although Bob had erased my thoughts until now. But when I was reincarnated, as Irep, I remembered. I had my power. I revived Nyzat. I am the creator of everyone,"

It all made sense now. "So... does that mean you can bring back Runescape!" Asked The Gossip Monkey. Zak nodded. "Yes... I shall return it to before Peri - myself - wanted that orb. I shall stop that desire. But I shall erase all memory... even my own. Shall we do it?"

With a nod from both The Gossip Monkey and Josh, Zak raised his hands. And from them, a glory came.

The glory of Runescape returned.

Part 32: Good guys don't always win.

It was a month after Peri had defeated Roald. He was on the balcony of the castle, looking out at his wonderful city.

Nyzat and Jo ran through the door. Nyzat was laughing as Jo tickled her. "Hey - stop that!" She shouted.

Suddenly a black cat jumped on to the balcony and sneered. "Ah, what a cute cat!" Said Peri, stroking it. But as soon as he put his hand on the smooth fur, the cat grabbed his wrist with a claw.

Peri started shaking wildly. "PERI!" Screamed Nyzat. Peri started coughing blood. And then his teeth flew out. And then his tongue carried his guts out. Peri fell, over the side of the balcony.

"No!" Screamed Nyzat with a gasp. The cat looked at her. And suddenly all the memories came flooding back to her mind, and Jos' too.

The cat looked at Nyzat. "Bwahaha! And now for you two!" The cat jumped at Nyzat. She pushed her hands out and caught it. She looked at it. Bob the Cat, yes.

Bob scratched wildly - Jo ran back inside. "Where the hell are you going!" Screamed Nyzat. But Jo had disappeared. What a coward.

Bob scratched her wrist. So it was going to be the same to Nyzats' fate as Peris' just now.

She started coughing up blood... the first stage... if only Jo hadn't been such a coward...

When Jo had returned, Nyzat lay on the floor. Blood and guts lay all around her. Bob the cat laughed and turned to Jo. "Ha ha!" He shouted.

Bob pounched at Jo. But Jo was ready. He held out Goldlight and Bob the Cat flew right into it. The golden sword had gone straight through his heart.

Bob choked for a second. Then he closed his eyes - Jo pulled the sword closer for a better look...

Bob suddenly opened his eyes, and before Jo had the time to react, Bob scratched him straight on the forehead. Then Bob closed his eyes, well and truly dead.

-----

"Noooooooooooo!" Screamed Josh when he saw the dead bodies. The Information went round.

Their best friends - Peri, Nyzat and Jo.

They were dead. Forever.

Three lifeless, gutless bodies lay on a balcony.

They didn't live happily ever after.

The good guys don't always win.

They die sometime. They have to.


	6. Saving the World

Okay, now that you've (probably) read the Peri series and the Nyzat & Jo series we fast forward fifty years where another few longer adventures will start! Prepare for more death and annoying, countless resurrections. Herewego!

-----------------------------------------------

Saving the WORLd: Part 1: Goblin Attack!

Worl threw the scroll on to the floor viciously. "Who the hell cares about some weird fat guy who was the King of Varrock anyways!" He muttered to himself, rolling his eyes. His teacher, Master Tyrant, frowned at him. "Never damage valuable school property!" He scolded. 

"As if I care..." Replied Worl. He ran out of the castle. Tyrant chased him. "You come back here, right this instant!" He shouted, shaking his fist. But when he got to the gates, Worl had already disappeared.

Worl stumbled across the bridge crossing River Lum. He hadn't walked this far on his own before. He was used to taking the old wooden cart to and from Lumbridge. He had seen the goblins munching away at their cow meat and fighting brave adventurers. They had looked very scary and strong. They were very near... Worl was sure he could hear them.

And without warning, there was a shrill battle cry. Worl turned his head just in time to be able to duck the spear that a Goblin had thrown. Worl gasped as the Goblin charged at him, a second spear perched on its' shoulder. Worl pulled a bronze dagger from one of his pockets. He kissed it. "Please protect me..." He said to it.

But Worl didn't have a chance. The goblin charged at him, full speed, its spear aimed at Worl's heart. Worl just stood there in terror. He closed his eyes...

Part 2: Fight of the friends

There was a slicing through the air, and a sickening crunch. Worl opened one eye. The goblin lay on the floor, a bronze throwing knife embedded into its head.

Worl looked behind him. His maroon hair glistened with joy. The brown eyes laughed as they saw who had done it. Worl lifted his thin leg, holding it with his hand, stretching. "Hey Kajenk." He said.

Kajenk frowned. His hazel eyes rolled and his spiky blue hair flew up in spikes, as if an invisible hand were pulling it up.

"You seriously need to learn how to look after yourself, Worl. You are weak," He said. Worl gasped. "Hey - you're supposed to be my friend!" He exclaimed. Kajenk laughed. "I am - I am advising you to get stronger," He said.

Worl pushed a hand through his hair. "Just shut up..." He said. Kajenk raised an eyebrow. "I just saved your life..." He said. "I could have done it myself..." Muttered Worl. "Yeah RIGHT! You couldn't kill a rat!" Shouted Kajenk.

Worl raised a fist. "I could kill YOU!" He replied with a snarl. Kajenk jumped back, ready to fight. "Go on then! Kill ME!"

"FINE!" Yelled Worl. He grabbed the spear that the Goblin had thrown. "Take THIS!" He threw the spear directly at Kajenks' head. Kajenk stepped sideways, looking at his nails. The spear fell down. "My turn!" He shouted. He pounced on to Worl. They fell to the ground. Kajenk produced a steel dagger. "I can kill YOU!" He shouted, as he stabbed down at Worl.

Part 3: Saved by a girl

"Stop!" Screamed a high, familliar voice. Worl and Kajenk looked to their left to see a girl with golden curls and blue eyes, with quite a chubby face. She ran over to them, and wrenched Kajenk from Worl.

"Lisa!" Kajenk gasped. "My love... what are you doing here! Why are you not in Varrock! Are you okay!" He asked. Lisa nodded. "I am fine... but it doesn't look like you two are... Please, tell me, what is the meaning of this!" She replied.

Kajenk bit his lip. "I am sorry, Lisa. I am sorry, Worl... It's not my fault you were brought up by a fisher, not a fighter..." He said. Worl shook his head. "Don't worry about it..."

Kajenk turned back to Lisa. "And now, we must get you home! Why, may I ask, did you come this way?" He asked curiously. "I have a scroll to deliver to Master Tyrant... But a highwayman took it from me! Oh, I am a disgrace!" Lisa replied. Kajenk hugged her. "Do not worry... they will understand..." He said reassuringly.

-----  
Five Minutes Later  
-----

They were walking back to Varrock. Kajenk led the group, Lisa was in the middle, and Worl was finding it hard to keep the pace.

Lisa started walking slower and slower until she reached Worls' side. "You owe me..." She hissed in his ear. She ran back to Kajenk.

Worl had a feeling that owing Lisa was going to be a thing he would regret...

Part 4: Awaken

Meanwhile in a place not too far away...

-----

He unclogged the bottle and shoved the contents down his throat. He took a deep breath and pressed the switch. With a click, the stone wall began to move.

It revealed a rune door with a symbol of a dragon etched on to it. There was a handprint beneath the dragon. He pushed his hand on to it and the door opened.

He walked into the lab and examined the creatures in the glass tubes. He stopped at one old one with rotting brown hair, and pale skin. He smiled. He had to get rid of them - she alone was not enough. "Arthas! Awaken!" He shouted.

The figure in the tube opened its eyes instantly.

-----

Although they had been attacked by hordes of goblins, they had made it. Kajenk had even been attacked by a Dark Wizard, but they had ran away. 

Worl sighed. What was Master Tyrant going to do the next day? Hell, what was his FATHER going to do? He could just imagine what he was going to say; "Worl, you fool! I know I did not go to school, but school was not invented back then! I wish I had a mother or father to teach me but..." Thats where he would trail off. Worl didn't know what had happened to his fathers' parents, and was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

Suddenly a figure in brown robe, the hood covering his face, jumped before them from seemingly no-where. He produced a blood red sword.

"DRAGON!" Laughed Kajenk. "OLD!" The battle had began without any warning...

Part 5: The Weakest Link...

"Who are you!" Screamed Worl. The hood turned to look at him. "I am..." It said. It pulled its hood down, and everyone gasped when they saw the rotting black head. "Arthas..."

Worl gasped again. "Hey - Wait a minute... aren't you the one who helped the old King of Varrock, King Peri!" He asked. Arthas nodded. "Yes..." 

Arthas leapt into the air, charging down with his Dragon Longsword. Kajenk and Worl jumped to either side and Arthas landed inbetween them. Lisa ran down a dark alley.

"Help!" Screamed Worl. Arthas put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a blood red throwing knife. He aimed it at Worls' head. He bent his arm back to throw it...

And Kajenk grabbed him, an arm around his neck, stopping the throw. They struggled together, but Arthas pushed the knife into Kajenks leg. He screamed and let go of Arthas, clutching his leg. The grass was stained with a thick liquid the same colour as the throwing knife that had caused it.

Arthas charged at Worl, holding the dragon longsword in one hand. Worl jumped to the ground and lay on his back.

Arthas stood above him. He grabbed the longsword and put it above Worls' heart. Worl raised an arm to shield himself, but he knew it was no use.

"You are the weakest link... Goodbye." Said Arthas coldly

Part 6: Return of Arthas

Suddenly a blade appeared around Arthas' neck. "Don't move... or you die..." Said a threatening voice. "Stand up..."

Arthas stood up, throwing the sword to the ground, growling. An arm with a light blue misty liquid in a bottle in its hand appeared. Arthas screamed as he was forced to drink it. He fell to the floor.

There stood a man with dark brown hair and pale skin. Worl and Kajenk remembered that he was the Captain of the Varrock Army, Uka, and had been in that position for about 50 years now.

"Thank you many, Sir!" Gasped Kajenk, shaking his hand. "No problem..." Said Uka. Suddenly Arthas leapt up, but he was no longer rotting. In fact, he looked young with his dirty tanned skin and brown hair. But there was something strange about him... Black eyes...

Once again, Uka threatened him with the sword. "Don't come closer!" He shouted. Arthas shook his head. "No... please... Thank you for saving me... But I did not do this myself... Allow me to tell you how this happened..." He said.

"We can trust him..." Said Worl. "How do you know!" Asked Kajenk. "I just feel it..." Replied Worl.

"But first, we must have some sleep!" Said Uka. "Meet here, tomorrow!" Everyone agreed.

-----

Worl was walking home on his own when he confronted him. Vick, with his short blonde hair gasped. "You are still alive!" He asked.

That was strange... How did Vick know about Arthas...? There had been no one there at the time...

Part 7: Meeting

They met in a dark, damp cellar beneath Varrock Castle. They sat at a round table. Uka sat next to the two Angels of Varrock, Aqua and Firerocketa, who sat next to Kajenk, who sat next to Worl. Arthas sat opposite them.

There was a dim light. "Okay, Arthas. Tell us everything you know..." Whispered Uka. Arthas nodded his head. "This is what I remember...:

"The next thing I remembered after dieing was a strange blue light. It was some sort of liquid - I was in a tube. I could just see through the tube. Someone stood in front of me. There was a voice I could hear, but it was not very well... It said "Come, I! It s im to et re!" Then, a few days later, I heard the same voice, but it was clear. "Arthas!" It said. I had been asleep, but I instantly opened my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was drinking that Potion of youth..."

Uka sighed. "You two. Know anything about this?" He asked Aqua and Firerocketa. But they both shook their heads. Arthas continued. "I have a strange feeling the King of the Elves has something to do with this..." He said. Worl nodded. "Lets go to the elves!" He declared.

They started to walk up the stone steps when the door at the top opened. The room was illuminated. Worl shielded his eyes with his hands, and looked up at the figure. He gasped. "You!" He exclaimed.

Part 8: Undead fight

The rotting flesh was even worse than Arthases Skin had been. Uka gasped. "Hey I recognise you!" He said. Firerocketa nodded. "Could it be...?" She asked. "Veshio," Confirmed Aqua.

Veshio nodded. "Yes!" He whispered. "Arthas has not done what Master told him to. Arthas die. But all you go first."

Arthas pulled his sword from its sheath and stood in front of everyone. "You'll have to go through me first!" He threatened. "So be it..." Replied Veshio with a sneer.

Veshio pulled a flail from seemingly no-where and hit at Arthas. However, Arthas ducked and the flail whacked into Veshios' face instead. Chunks of skin fell off. He laughed.

Worl vomitted.

Arthas swung the sword at Veshios' legs. They flew off him, but Veshio laughed again. "Do you not see? I am undead. You cannot kill me." His legs instantly grew back.

Uka gasped. But Arthas had been undead... how had they revived him? The Potion of Youth. Uka searched his pockets for the remainders of the Potion that he had. Then he remembered he had given it to Arthas.

"The potion of Youth!" He shouted. Arthas nodded, and pulled out the potion from his pocket. Veshio gasped and before Arthas could do anything, smashed the flail into the potion.

It smashed, leaving specks of blue liquid on the floor. Veshio laughed insanely. They were not going to win...

Part 9: My turn

Uka, Firerocketa and Aqua decided Arthas needed some help.

Firerocketa and Aqua flew into the air and kicked madly at Veshios' head. They couldn't help but feel sad that they were trying to kill one of their old friends. But Veshio kept on laughing.

Uka ran to Arthases side and swung his sword at Veshio. Veshio whacked it away with his flail with ease. Worl and Kajenk just watched with fear.

Veshio sighed. "I think it's my turn..." He said. He looked up at the angels. "You are getting quite a nuisance," He said. He punched them both. They went flying through the air, slamming against the wall. They slumped on the floor.

Veshio smiled. "Now, you two." He said. He swung his flail once, hitting Uka and Arthas both on the head. They screamed. But they still stood. Veshio did the same move again, but they held their swords out to block it.

However, Veshio was so powerful that the flail knocked both swords from their hands. They flew into the air. Two hands caught them.

Uka and Arthas had no defence. Another hit, they fell to the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding them.

Veshio laughed. Then he heard a battle cry. He looked up. Worl and Kajenk were standing with a sneer, the swords in their hands. Veshio raised an eyebrow. "Some kids...?" But then he gasped. "No... not the almighty... Never mind! I shall kill you both!"

Veshio charged at them.

Part 10: Dead

They were frozen to the spot. Veshio swung the flail. They were flung from the floor, and landed with a thump. They hadn't even put up a fight.

Veshio laughed, and disappeared, back to his master.

-----

"How could you do this!" She asked, tears in her eyes. He looked at her. "You know why... they are the descendants of... them..." He replied. Veshio appeared. "I have finished, Master," He said to him. He smiled. "Yes, I saw. Well done, Veshio. Your reward shall be Life..." He replied with an evil smile. Veshio gasped. "Oh, Master, thank y---" But the happiness was soon destroyed as a white light surrounded Veshio. Veshio tried to escape, but he was in an invisible cage. "Master!" He cried.

The white light disappeared, and Veshio fell to the floor, shaking. He moaned and was then silent.

He laughed. "See? I get them to do my work - and then I kill them!" He said. "You sicken me..." She replied. He laughed. "Do you want the same to happen to you!" He threatened. She looked down. "No..." She murmured with a sigh.

"Good!" He replied. "And now... now that their sons are dead, I shall kill them!" He said with a laugh. She gasped. "So... Kajenk is dead...?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes. He, and his friend, Worl are dead. Veshio made sure of that," He said.

Part 11: Blueflame

Blueflame was chiselling at a sapphire when there was a loud knock. Who could it be? He dropped the chisel and walked to the door.

He gasped and put his hand over his mouth at the sight of the thing. It was a rotting brown mummy-thing. But there was a flame. Blueflame recognised that face.

"H-help Newbies?" He croaked. He didn't know where he had got that from - it had just come out of his mouth automatically.

"You are Worls' father, yes?" It asked. Blueflame gave a slight nod. "Your child is dead. And now the same must happen to you, Son of Jo and Nyzat. Nephew to Peri. Irep."

And, with that, Help Newbies grabbed Blueflames' neck and pulled him up...

-----

The light came back. Worl rubbed his eyes. So he was still alive. That was a nice surprise. He looked around to look for Veshio, but he had gone. He saw the other five lifeless bodies. Were they alive?

Worl checked all their pulses. Yes, they were alive, but just barely. Kajenk was the first to wake up. Worl looked at him. "Vick sent that thing, I'm sure of it! We must go home and collect our weapons, and kill him!" He shouted. Kajenk nodded.

They ran up the stairs, leaving the dim light and Uka, Arthas, Firerocketa and Aqua behind them...

Little did they know of the horror that awaited them at home...

Part 12: Battle Cry

They rushed into Worl's house to find a mangled body lying on the floor.

Worl gasped and ran over to it. "Father? FATHER!" He screamed as he saw the crushed neck. He walked over to the table, wiping his tears. He saw an unfinished sapphire on the floor, next to the chisel. "H-He was probably cutting this when V-vick came..." He moaned. Then he screamed. "I'll kill him!" He shouted, as he grabbed his most precious family object, A Dhoraks' Greataxe, from the wall and ran outside.

-----

The same fate had come upon Kajenks' father. Kajenk grabbed a Guthans' Warspear and let out a battle cry as he ran outside to join Worl.

-----

There was a battle cry. Uka opened his eyes. He knew that scream. Kajenk? Aqua and Firerocketa quickly awakened beside him. "I fear that may be Kajenk!" He shouted, and they ran up the stairs.

They ran out of the palace just in time to see Worl with a Greataxe on his shoulder, and Kajenk with a Warspear hoisted by one arm. Who were they charging at?

Uka looked at the direction and gasped. Vick was walking along, no idea of what was about to impale him. No one had any time to cry out.

Vick was going to die.

The spear and Greataxe were practically touching Vick now...

Part 13: Story of the Fathers

"BIND!" Screamed Firerocketa and Aqua in unison. Worl and Kajenk stopped. Vick turned around and gasped when the spear cut a deep would diagonal through his face.

He cried out and wiped the blood away. Half his face was covered in blood. "What the hell!" He screamed. "What are you doing, you two!"

"Y-You killed our fathers..." Worl replied. Uka shook his head. "No. Vick ain't gonna kill your fathers. Vick was a friend to them. He wouldn't do that. Blueflame and Redflame. Irep and Cattus. The Sons of Jo and Nyzat. The Holy Ones."

Worl scratched his head. "What the hell are you on about!" He asked. Uka laughed. "Allow me to tell the story..."

"Fifty years ago, Varrock was a wonderful place with a new King called Peri. Peri had good friends - Jo and Nyzat. So Jo and Nyzat got together. However, shortly afterwards, all three of them were strangely murdered. Nobody knows how. But the Kids still appeared. Twins. Irep, after Peri, and Cattus, which is Latin for something, I can't remember, but I believe it was a hint about the murder. Anyway, these two brothers grew up and had you two."

"So... that means we're cousins!" Gasped Kajenk. Uka nodded. "But I don't know what we should do now..." Said Uka.

"Go and find the Elven King," Said a familliar voice. Lisa.

Then Kajenk ran over to Lisa. "What are you doing here!" He gasped. Lisa shook her head. "It does not matter. It is all my fault. I cannot tell you now. It is my fault for this sin. I must die," She said. She pushed Kajenk away. He fell to the floor. "Lis?" He asked desperately.

Lisa produced a dragon dagger, and held it in front of her. "Lisa!" Kajenk screamed. "Thanks, Kajenk. You've been so kind... I love you..." She whispered with a scared smile. "No! Lisa!" Cried Kajenk.

Lisa sunk the dagger into her chest.

Part 14: Anything for Youth

Kajenk fell to the floor. "S-shes dead..." He whimpered. "Why did she do it! First my father, and now her!" He screamed. Worl patted his back. "There there..." He comforted Kajenk. "It'll be okay..." But Kajenk pushed his arm back. "No, Worl! It's not okay!" He cried. He jumped up. "Worl! Your dad is dead! Just like mine! Don't you have a heart!" He asked.

"Yes, Kajenk. I do. But we must not dwell on the past." Replied Worl. "Come. Let's go and do Lisas' last request. Let's go to Tirrawn."

-----

Lisa was dead. He laughed. Well, if she hadn't killed herself, he would've done it soon enough, anyway. She was just a nuisance now.

But they were going to the Elven King. He didn't like that. He was glad that Veshio was dead. Veshio hadn't finished the job. Veshio deserved it.

Of course, Arthas had failed as well. Arthas would have to die soon. But one of them had completed his task, at least. Help Newbies.

Help Newbies suddenly appeared. "You were thinking of me," He said. The Master nodded. "Yes. You have done such a good job." The Master replied. "You are the best person I have revived so far."

Help Newbies gasped and fell to his knees. "Master! I am so grateful! I am not worthy!" He said. Master laughed. "Help Newbies. If you go and kill them you will have your youth returned." Help Newbies gasped. "Of course, you will go with a little friend..." He pointed at one of the cylinders.

"ZEZIMA JR!"

Part 15: We are here to kill you.

Worl awoke the next day very early to a loud tapping on the door. Who could it be? He looked beside him. Kajenk was still asleep. He shook Kajenk. "Wha-what?" Moaned Kajenk. "It's really early..." He said, wiping his eyes.

His question was answered by another, louder tapping on the door. Who could it be? Worl started to walk to the door...

They hadn't left Varrock yet. It was too late the night before, so they had all agreed that they would get a nights sleep, and leave the next day.

Worl and Kajenk had slept in Worls' fathers house, on the floor. They didn't want to sleep in the bed because it brought up bad memories.

The others had slept somewhere else...

Too far away to help them...

Before Worl could reach the door, it was kicked off its hinges. Worl dived to the side, only just dodging the door.

There stood two more of the rotting figures. Worl gasped. He somehow knew that one of them had killed his and Kajenks' fathers.

One of them, the one who had killed Worls father, held an Ahrims' Staff, and the other one held some Torags' Hammers.

They were there to harm.

"Hello." Said the one who had killed Worls' father. "I am Help Newbies, and this is Zezima Jr. We are here to kill you." He began to charge a Blood Barrage...

Part 16: Rage from the deaths!

Zezima Jr stayed still. He wanted to see what would happen.

The blood barrage hit Worl straight on the chest. He was rocketed backwards, and screamed. Help Newbies laughed. "This power is great!" He shouted. But Worl jumped up, not defeated yet.

Kajenk pulled his Warspear from under the table and threw it straight at Help Newbies. It was going to hit Help Newbies' forehead. Kajenk had perfect aim.

But Help Newbies just laughed. "Stop," He said softly, just as the spear was about to hit him. The spear froze in the air. Help Newbies clenched it. Kajenk laughed.

Kajenk didnt have the same powers as Help Newbies.

Luckily, Worl pushed him out of the way just in time. Any later, and Kajenk would have met Certain death. But Kajenk fell to the floor, weakened. "Worl... I can't do this... I am... I'm so exhausted..." He muttered, but Worl shook his head. "Let out all the rage from your fathers' and Lisas' deaths right now!" He screamed.

Kajenk leapt up with a fiery rage. "I shall kill---" He started to shout, but then he stopped and choked. He began to float into the air. Everyone in the room gasped.

He fell flat into the air, and his torso began to rise... Kajenk began to scream.

And then it all stopped. Kajenk fell to the floor and stopped moving.

Part 17: Raging Beast

It looked like it was all over. Worl wouldn't have a chance with Kajenk down now. They didn't really have a chance in the first place anyway. Worl closed his eyes and prepared to die.

Suddenly there was a great roar. Worl opened his eyes instantly to see Kajenk, up and alive.

Or was it Kajenk?

It looked like Kajenk. With a few changes.

His hair was a blazing fire and his skin was turning dark blue. Kajenk was growing rapidly, clothes starting to rip and fall from his body. In the end, he was left with a few scraps of material on his upper body and tight shorts on his lower. Kajenk looked at Worl. Were they Purple eyes? Two long yellow fangs slid out of his mouth.

Help Newbies gasped - he realised that he alone would not be able to kill this fiend. "Zezima Jr! Help me out here!" He shouted, and Zezima Jr nodded.

"Blood Barrage!" Shouted Help Newbies, but Kajenk dodged it with ease. He swiftly leapt upon Help Newbies, and sank his fangs into Help Newbies' neck.

Help Newbies screamed. But Kajenk was distracted. Zezima Jr whacked him with one of the hammers, but Kajenk just looked up and growled. Zezima Jr gasped, and teleported just as the same fate as Help Newbies would have happened to him.

"Kajenk..." Worl said with gratefulness. But Kajenk looked at him and sneered. "Leave me alone..." He said, and with that, galloped away from Varrock.

Part 18: Briefing

"Wheres Kajenk?" Asked Uka when Worl arrived at the fountain. Worl looked at the ground. "Well he's - he's..." He stammered. "Dead?" Asked Vick. "Well... Yes, I guess thats the term for it..." Replied Worl. Everyone gasped. "But... we must get going. Come," Said Uka.

-----

"Aha. Zezima Jr," He said. "You failed me." Zezima Jr looked up. "No! It was--" He replied, but was shortly silenced. "No. You failed. And now, you will be punished..." Replied Master."No! No!" Protested Zezima Jr desperately. But it was too late. Zezima Jr crumbled to the ground.

"I suppose we'll just have to fight beast with beast..." Said Master, laughing.

-----

They were all ready. "Okay, guys. We're gonna get to Tirrawn by going west. Tonight, we'll rest at Falador. It will take the whole day to get there. Tomorrow, it's going to be quite an easy day. We'll go up to Taverly and rest there. Sanfew is kindly letting us have a bed each. Next day is going to be hard. We're gonna troop over White Wolf Mountain, and rest at Catherby. Then we'll be going to Ardougne. The King is letting us go into West Ardougne. We'll go there."

"Then, we'll fly above the underground pass with Aqua and Firerocketa. Then we'll rest. Then we'll go up to the Elves Town. It'll be a long journey. But we'll make it, I'm sure." He said. Everyone nodded.

They started the way to Falador.

Part 19: Werewolves fight

Kajenk fell to the floor with exhaustion. He hadn't had much sleep, and he had ran all the way to Port Sarim.

Two figures surrounded him. Kajenk looked up. What now? He moaned. Uggh. Why were these undead guys haunting him?

Two werewolves stood either side of him. But they both had fur that was rotting, and there were patches of bald, scabby skin. They both had many scars.

"Please... Just stop following me..." Cried Kajenk. But the others would not listen. "No. My master has sent me, Woof woof, and my friend, Wolfcape, to finish you off." One said.

Kajenk jumped up. "Well then. We'll see about that!"

Wolfcape jumped at him from behind with the element of surprise. But Kajenk punched his head and Wolfcape jumped back.

Woof woof had a go next. He charged at Kajenk and was going so fast that he actually hit Kajenk, and Kajenk bounded off on to Port Sarim Pub.

Woof woof and Wolfcape jumped up after him. Kajenk laid down on the other side of the roof, his head hanging down.

Woof woof stayed back while Wolfcape got on to Kajenk. Kajenk groaned and coughed, pulling his head back.

"Mission complete," Said Wolfcape, as he swiped at Kajenks' neck.

Part 19: Black Knights Confrontation

They were walking down the stairs when they were confronted by the Black Knights.

There were about 50 of them. Aqua and Firerocketa gasped. One of the black knights growled. "You killed our leader, Morpheas, fifty years ago!" He yelled. Firerocketa shook her head. "N-no, it's not like that!" She shouted back, but the black knights were not going to listen.

"You must die!" They shouted, and then all fifty of them charged at them. Aqua shook her head. "Uka! Worl! Arthas! Go ahead! We'll hold them off! We'll meet you at Falador!" They shouted.

The others had no choice. They had to run. Soon the black knights had disappeared behind them. "I hope they're alright..." Whispered Worl.

-----

It was later that day. Worl, Uka and Arthas were at Falador inn. But Aqua and Firerocketa hadn't arrived, like they said they would. Everyone was growing worried.

The barkeeper called them over. "Oy - did you hear about that fight in Port Sarim earlier?" He whispered. Worl shook his head. "No..."

"'Parently it was like two werewolves against one weird beast-thing," The barkeeper continued. Worl gasped. "What was the beasts' name?" He asked. "Well, Rumour says that it was some weirdo called Kajenk." Replied the barkeeper.

"And... who won the fight?" Asked Worl, already knowing what the answer was. 

"Obviously the two werewolves!" Replied the barkeeper. "Kajenk was dead in seconds!"

Part 20: Knights to Ashes

They stared each other out. The black knights were the first ones to move. They raised their swords and charged at Aqua and Firerocketa.

Firerocketa dodged up into the air swiftly, but Aqua was a perfect target. The swords cut at her, and she was thrown into the fence with such force that the fence broke and she fell.

Firerocketa screamed. But Aqua flew up, blood seeping from everywhere. "You shall pay..." She whispered, and held her hands together. A white sphere began to grow. The black knights were confused.

Firerocketa took advantage of this. She flew to the back of the army and picked up two of the knights, and threw them off the cliff.

A tear fell into the white sphere. Aqua threw it at the knights.

As soon as it hit them, a white line twirled down from the sky. The black knights screamed as they all turned into black dust. Firerocketa shielded her eyes, and flew back.

When she opened her eyes again, Aqua was crouching down on the ground, breathing heavily. She flew to Aqua. "Are you OK?" She asked. Aqua made a struggled nod.

"But not for longer..." Said a voice, and two werewolves appeared from the shadows. Firerocketa gasped. "Woof woof and Wolfcape!" She said. Wolfcape gave a smug smile. "We should really thank the Black Knights for weakening Aqua here. But there was really no need. We'll kill you both anyway!" Shouted Woof Woof.

Part 21: Dream?

They were being chased.

"Quick! This way!" Called Lisa, grabbing his hand and thrusting him around another corner.

They ran over the bridge to a dead end. "No!" Cried Lisa. The men stopped at the bridge. They laughed.

Lisa grabbed Kajenks' hand again. "Lisa..." He whispered. The men threw their scimitars.

Lisa and Kajenk were struck down. Kajenk stared the last few seconds at Lisa. They still held each others' hand. "I love you..." They both whispered.

It all went black.

-----

The sky was cloudless. Kajenk sat up. Had that just been a dream? Or... was it really something?

Where had they been? And... who were those men who had been trying to kill them?

It didn't matter now. The sun shone down on him brightly. He looked at his hands. No. He was finally normal again.

He looked down at the ground.

Then he looked up with determination. He was going to find Worl, and help him!

He leapt off the roof and started running East, to Varrock, where Worl would be waiting for him.

He would find out if that had been a dream or not.

But he would do it later.

Part 22: Welcome to Taverly

Aqua and Firerocketa never showed up. So they had to go without them.

Vick laughed. "I knew they wouldn't make it!" He said. Uka growled.

It was a very short walk. They admired the statue north of Falador for some time and then walked north.

When Arthas saw Doric's house, he ran in and greeted him. Doric gave him lots of Rune bars and Arthas smithed full Rune for himself, Vick and Uka, while Doric gave him some mithril bars so that Worl could use the armour that fitted him.

They walked through the gate and suddenly a strange, tingling sensation overcame them. They had stepped into the Members world.

The druids treated them all kindly.

But Worl could not sleep that night. He crept out of Sanfew's house and ventured south until he came to a ladder.

Did he dare go down there?

ROAR!

Was the almighty sound of something that sounded like a dragon. Worl bit his lip, and decided that he should just do it, not think about it. He was curious.

He walked past a gate with two pairs of armour guarding them. He wondered what was inside the gate, so he approached it.

The pairs of armour turned and looked at him. "You shall pay!" One cackled. Worl screamed, and withdrew his Mithril Longsword. "Just try it!" He shouted, and the fight was on.

One against two.

Part 23: Woof woof and Wolfcape, the murderers.

Wolfcape pounced at Aqua but Firerocketa quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the air. "We wouldn't win..." She muttered. "Let's go..." She floated upwards slowly, not knowing that Woof woof had ran up the mountain.

She laughed. "Ha ha! Come get me!" She shouted. Wolfcape smiled. "We shall have the last laugh..." He whispered. Firerocketa didn't see Woof woof jumping at her. Didn't see the fangs pointing at her.

There was a shrill scream heard everywhere.

-----

Kajenk was just walking past Draynor Village when he heard the scream. He gasped. It was Firerocketa's. He ran northwest and ran by the fence of Draynor Manor.

He ran so swiftly that he got to Barbarian Village within seconds. He ran west, and there they were. Aqua and Firerocketa, lying on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding them. 

And the two wolves who had attacked him earlier. They were laughing, they hadn't seen Kajenk yet.

It was time for revenge. The element of surprise. Kajenk crawled up behind Wolfcape soundlessly, and pushed a claw around his neck...

When Woof Woof saw him. Woof woof jumped at Kajenk, and Kajenk fell to the floor, Woof woof on top of him. Just like before.

"This time, I finish you off!" Woof woof growled, as he pushed a claw down to slice Kajenk's head off.

Part 24: Want a fight?

The armours moved with great speed. They both flung their blade at Worl at exactly the same time. Worl used his mithril shield to knock one blade out of the way, and his mithril longsword to block the other one.

But the other one was very strong. Worl couldn't hold it for long...

He dropped the sword, and the blade came towards his head...

Then it fell with a CLANG as a Rune Arrow impaled its' head. The other armour was distracted with horror. Worl took advantage of this and used the bottom of his shield as a weapon and pushed the armour out of the way.

Who had saved him? Worl turned around and there stood Vick. Worl sneered. "I didn't need your help," He said. Vick sneered back. "I shouldn't have saved your life..." He said.

Worl shook his head with disgust. "Just go away," He said. Vick scowled. "No." He replied firmly.

Worl raised both of the swords he had picked up. "We shall see about that!" He shouted, as he charged at Vick.

Vick jumped into the air easily, kicking Worl in the head and making the helmet fly off his head. Vick landed behind Worl and pushed his sword to Worl's neck, kicking him up the legs, making Worl fall to his knees.

"You want a fight? YOU WANT A FIGHT!" Vick shouted. "YOU STUPID GIT! STUPID WEAKLING!" He said, spitting at him.

Part 25: Reunited

Wolfcape was flown off of him, who jumped up happily. He looked at a bruised, bleeding Aqua. She held two dwarven spears. She aimed one at Wolfcape and one at Woof woof. She had perfect aim. They stuck out the other side of their bodies.

Aqua limped over to the dead wolves' and took the spears out of their bodies. "Hey, Kajenk, Good to see you." She said with an acknowledging nod. Kajenk smiled. "Thanks," He said. Firerocketa woke up. "Let's go and see the others at Falador," She said.

-----

But, when they reached Falador, Worl and the others were not there! It was quite dark. They asked the Barkeeper if he had seen them, and he said they had set off that morning. Kajenk thanked him, and they started running to Taverly.

-----

Vick pushed Worl away. "I'm going now," He said. "Goodbye," And with that, he ran through the gates, towards the ferocious roars.

Worl climbed up the ladder and started to walk back to Sanfews' house when he noticed three familliar figures run through the members gate. Could it be...?

"Kajenk!" Cried Worl, tears of happiness in his eyes. Kajenk turned, and with a smile, ran to Worl. "Oh, Kajenk! I thought you were dead!" Said Worl. Kajenk laughed. "I think I was. But Lisa helped me out." He replied. Worl frowned. "But... Lisa's dead?" He asked. Kajenk nodded.

But it didn't matter. They were all together again.

Part 26: Wolves Attack

Vick didn't show up the next day. Because Worl was still angry with him, he didn't say anything, so the six of them had to leave without them.

They ran up the White Wolf Mountain eagerly and Worl was surprised when none of the Wolves attacked them. They just stared.

They reached the Gnome Glider eventually, and started to walk back down when the wolves came. Hundreds of them. They surrounded Worl, Kajenk, Uka, Arthas, Firerock  
eta and Aqua with a circle.

The six of them pulled out their weapons. "We must kill them to get through!" Shouted Arthas, and the battle began.

A wolf pounced at Uka, but he sliced it back with a swing from his sword. It lay on the ground, whimpering. "Take that!" Uka shouted.

But there were too many wolves. The six of them backed away... Into the gnome! Worl had an idea.

"Please! Take us to The Grand Tree!" He pleaded. The gnome quickly nodded. "Yes! This looks like a sticky situation for me, too. But my glider can only hold five people, including me." He replied.

Two of them would have to stay behind.

They were as good as dead meat.

Part 27: Enter the KBDude

Vick opened one eye, to see the Blue Dragons' eye. Vick saw that his Dragonfire shield had been knocked out of his hand and was on the other side of the room. The dragon took a deep breath... Vick screamed.

A figure leapt in front of him, wearing full rune armour, a Karambwan Poisoned Dragon Spear and a dragonfire shield. The fire was blocked by the shield, and the figure pushed the spear into the dragon. The dragon disappeared, leaving behind it, a half of a red shining shield. "I wonder what this is..." He wondered, as he slotted the Half shield into his backpack.

He helped Vick up. "Thanks!" Said Vick. "May I ask your name?" The figure nodded. "Yes. I am KBDude. And it was no problem," He said. Vick smiled. Then he remembered. "Oh no! My friends are probably gone!" He said. KBDude turned his head. "What?" He asked.

"My friends, they are going to the Grand Tree!" Vick exclaimed. "And they've probably left without me!" KBDude laughed. "Don't worry. I'll go with you to the Grand Tree," He said.

"Thanks," Said Vick. They walked out of the gate, and Vick threw his dragon longsword at one of the Lesser Demons that attacked him. It dropped dead instantly. "See?" Said Vick. "I can take them on easily..."

KBDude laughed.

Part 28: Sky Attack

They flew through the air, Aqua and Firerocketa by their sides.

It was lucky that Aqua and Firerocketa could fly, really. Worl, Kajenk, Arthas and Uka were on the Gnome glider, while Aqua and Firerocketa soared next to them.

"Hey, look! Theres' Ardougne!" Shouted Worl. They looked down, and it was true. Ardougne was directly below them, and they had only been flying for an hour or so. They would reach the Elven City today!

They approached the Underground Pass when he jumped on. It was another rotting figure. He held a long, shining katana. Uh oh.

He flew threw the sky out of no where, and landed on the top of the gnome glider. "Bye bye!" He shouted.

Uka gasped. "Bugsy!" He shouted. But Bugsy ignored him. He slashed down at the glider. 

The glider began to fall, along with its five occupents. "I'm going!" Screamed the gnome, and he disappeared in a pop of dust. 

Worl, Kajenk, Uka and Arthas were plunging down so fast that Aqua and Firerocketa didn't have time to fly down to save them. They screamed.

And Bugsy laughed. Aqua looked at him. "I knew we'd need this stuff that I picked up at Falador!" She shouted, as she pulled the Potion of Youth out of her pocket...

Part 29: Thieving Plan

Yes. They had left without Vick. Vick laughed. "It does not matter!" He shouted. "I hope you can teleport to Ardougne!" He said. KBDude nodded. "Why?" He asked, but Vick had disappeared in a sphere of blue light before he had a chance to reply.

"Lucky I always bring Teleport Runes with me..." Said KBDude, as he teleported after Vick, too.

-----

Vick ran east. KBDude struggled to keep the pace. "Wait up!" He called. Vick finally stopped at the Legends Guild Gates. "Legends Guild Member approaching!" The guards said. Vick ran into the Legends Guild, KBDude still following him.

Vick climbed up two ladders and stopped when he saw what the man was selling. "What?" Asked KBDude when he caught up, taking deep breaths.

Vick pointed. KBDude gasped. It was the other half of the shield he had found. "I knew it..." Whispered Vick.

"How much for the shield?" Asked KBDude quickly. The man laughed. "750,000 GP!" He said with a smug smile. "I don't think you can afford that..."

KBDude frowned. "Let's get that shield... You distract him, I'll steal it..." He whispered.

Vick gasped. "You sure! If this fails, we could BOTH be excluded from the Legends Guild!" He said. KBDude nodded. "You owe me a favour, I saved your life. Do this for me,"

Vick nodded. He had no choice.

Part 30: Caught

"Hey! Radimus, he's being attacked by a King Black Dragon, You must save him!" Screamed Vick, putting on a very good act of being scared. Siegfried gasped. "I shall save him!" He shouted, and with that, he slid down the ladder.

KBDude smiled. "Thanks," He said. "Whatever," Hissed Vick. "But just how do you expect to get out without him confronting us, we have to go past him!" KBDude gasped. "I forgot!" He said with wide eyes.

He grabbed the other half of the shield. KBDude pulled the other half of the shield from his backpack, and tried assembling them together. They slid together with a satisfying click. But it was too late.

"Oy!" Shouted Siegfried. "You are thieving from the Legends Guild. Punishment for that is Exclusion from The Legends Guild. Not that it will matter, of course. You will be tortured by a certain Kalphite Queen I grabbed in the deepest dungeons of the Legends Guild." Said Radimus angrily.

KBDude gasped. He threw the shield out of the window, just when Siegfried hit him. Radimus hit Vick.

They didn't even remember hitting the floor...

Part 31: Saved by a gnome

The Potion of Youth dribbled down Bugsys' head. Bugsy screamed.

The youth returned in him. "What happened?" He asked.

Firerocketa and Aqua explained it to him. Bugsy gasped. "S-so I killed Josh!" He asked. Firerocketa nodded. "But call him Uka now,"

They flew down to the entrance of the underground pass - and were surprised to see Worl, Kajenk, Arthas and Uka all perfectly fine - with the gnome and his glider sitting down.

Firerocketa gasped. "You're alive!" She screamed, and ran over to hug Uka. Uka laughed. "Yeah. We were falling, and this gnome just so happened to have teleported below us - with a glider. We fell on him. It was pure luck," He said. "I see that you are okay, Bugsy,"

Bugsy nodded. "Yes," He said. Uka bit his lip. "Do you know why you were sent to kill us?" He asked, but Bugsy shook his head. "No, I remember nothing. But I have a feeling the Elven King has something to do with it," He replied.

"Just like me," Said Arthas. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then," Said Kajenk. "Let's continue getting to the Elven King!" He turned to the gnome. "You'll take us there, won't you," He said, scowling, and punching the palm of his hand. The gnome nodded with a nervous smile, and everyone apart from Firerocketa, Aqua and Bugsy got on to the glider.

"What a great way to thank someone for saving your life, eh?" Whispered Firerocketa to Bugsy, who laughed.

Part 32: Escape

It was dark, and an unpleasant smell wafted around the room. The rats could be easily heard, thanks to their squeaking and scwabbling.

Vick pushed a hand threw his hair. How had he got into this? He was stupid to even try it. He was sitting on a plank that stuck out of the wall in this prison cell, probably like KBDude in the cell next to them. And soon the Jungle Demon would come.

They would never defeat it. They had been stripped down to the clothes they had been born in - thus they had no armour or weapons. The jungle demon would kill them quickly.

Vick had tried as hard as he could to pick the cell lock, but it was impossible. It was a very complicated little mechanism. He had tried kicking the door down - but that had only resulted in what seemed like a broken foot.

Vick was looking down when he saw it. A rope. He picked it up excitedly. He could just see, with a sparkle of moonlight, the table on which the key was just laying. Was the rope long enough to be able to drag the key away from the table? He had to find out.

The guard had gone to get some tea. He wouldn't be long.

He threw the rope at the table. It landed directly beneath the key. Yes, it was long enough! He dragged it back and threw it again. It hit the key. He dragged it back, and the key fell withing arm reach. Vick grabbed it, opened the cell door, ran next door to KBDudes cell, opened that, and ran to the door.

They ran straight into the jungle demon.

Part 33: A quick death

The glider finally landed next to the Elf Camp. As soon as everyone had gotten off of it, the gnome flew away. Worl laughed. "Well we ain't going to leave the way we got here!" He exclaimed.

But apparently they were not going to leave anyway. They walked a few steps north when arrows were showered down upon them. Worl looked up, and standing on the city walls stood several Elf Rangers.

"We come in peace!" Shouted Kajenk, but the Elf Rangers kept firing. Arthas had to dive to one side to avoid getting hit. "We need to see the King!" He shouted.

But still, they were attacked. "Looks like we're gonna have to run!" Whispered Uka. "Run when I get to 3!" He shouted. "1...2...3!"

They ran, using their arms over their heads as shields. They were almost threw the city gates...

But then one arrow was actually accurate. It hit one person on the head.

Bugsy screamed and fell to the floor. "NO!" Screamed Uka. The elves were firing many arrows at Bugsy now, all of them hitting its' target. Arthas and Aqua held Uka back as he tried to run to Bugsys' aid. But it was no use. Bugsy was dead.

They quickly ran into the city, dragging Uka who was crying. But they had to let go of Bugsy. He was gone.

Kajenk sighed. So many people were dieing. His, and Worls' father. Bugsy... Lisa... All because of one crazy person. They had to put an end to this.

Part 34: The Kings' Knowledge

It was surprising at how little security there was around the throne room. All the security had been focussed to stop people getting in the city -not into the Throne Room.

The Elven King, Renger Elf, gasped when the six of them ran into the long hall. "How did you get in!" He demanded angrily. Uka looked up with a snarl. "One of us didn't," He said.

"King! We've got a problem, and we have our sources that tell us that you are related to it! Our friends keep returning from the dead and trying to kill us!" Exclaimed Aqua. Renger Elf looked at them all, and stopped at Arthas.

"Arthas... You are youthful again. Who restored you? Iran isn't that kind," He said. Uka shook his head. "I did, Sir. Who is this Iran you talk of?" He asked.

"Iran was once an enemy of the King of Varrock, Peri, years ago. When he found out the descendants of his friends still lived and their friends, he wanted to kill them. He came to me for help. He gave me a million gold pieces to tell him how he could kill them. I told him that many of Peri's old friends were dead, and he only needed to put them in a tube of blue Naglin to revive them. And then they would do anything for him, if he offered them the potion of youth," Replied Renger Elf.  
This was it. "Sir," Said Uka. "Do you know where Irans' hideout is?"

Renger Elf nodded. "Yes. It is beneath Varrock!" He said. Firerocketa sighed. "So, we came all this way - and now we have to go back to end all this!" She exclaimed.

Renger Elf shook his head. "No. We can take my gnome gliders," He said.

"We?" Asked Worl. "Yes, we," Said Renger Elf. "I'm coming too - I am afraid that when Iran finds out I am also a friend, he will try to kill me. I will stop him first,"

"But he's got a whole army of super humans on his side!" Replied Kajenk. Renger Elf smiled. "And I've got a whole army of elves on my side. Let's go," He said.

Part 35: Mad Vick

Luckily, Vick ducked just as the Jungle Demon punched right where his head had been seconds ago.

KBDude gulped. "Bring it on!" He shouted courageously, as he raised his fist.

The Jungle Demon sneered at him and grabbed him. The Jungle demon held KBDude up high by the ear. "Ow!" He screamed. The Jungle Demon grabbed KBDudes' neck with both hands and began to twist...

And then metal collided with the Jungle demon. It dropped KBDude, who jumped up and ran to Vicks' side.

But Vick had changed. His skin was changing to a blue colour, and he was developing bulging huge muscles. Claws and fangs were growing on him. He had a sneer on his face. "You don't hurt my friends," He threatened.

He had wrenched one of the cell bars from the wall and thrown it at the demon like a javelin.

The demon fell back as the bar hit it, but it didn't kill it. The demon leapt up, and punched the air. Except, it didn't punch the air.

It punched the solid stone ceiling.

It crumbled and began to fall. A titanic rock fell on to the demon, and it splatted on to the floor, definately dead. But this blocked the exit for Vick and KBDude.

A rock would have killed KBDude if Vick hadn't dived and pushed him out of the way.

They were trapped in this place with certain death just seconds away.

Part 36: Irans' Power.

"So, they think they can kill me?" Iran muttered to himself. "Foolish people... I am the one who destroyed the great God Zak, and his two friends, Nyzat and Jo! I killed every single God - Saradomin, Guthix, Zamorak! That is NOTHING! I shall show them my true power!"

And then he smirked.

"If they ever get here... All of you, be revived!"

-----

No one in Varrock knew what was about to happen to their peaceful city. It just happened.

A passing traveller was walking to the east Varrock Bank when he stopped. He looked down the alley. He could have sworn he had seen a blue flash from the corner of his eye.

But it didn't return so he shook his head and carried on.

Another blue flash. He definately saw it. What the hell was it?

He shortly found out.

Buildings began to rise, surrounded by blue thunder. So many people screamed. And then the buildings exploded, leaving nothing more but dust and jewellery from the people who had been in there.

A circle of fire surrounded Varrock, closing in to capture anyone who had survived. The traveller screamed as the fire caught him and ate him up.

Then, as fast as it had appeared, it disappeared.

Varrock was nothing more than a field of black ground now.

Irans' Power. Complete Oblivion.

Part 37: Dragon Sq. Shield

Vick grabbed KBDude in one arm and ran so fast that KBDude could hear the sound cracking.

Vick charged at the boulder that the blocking their way. KBDude screamed. They were going to hit it!

But the boulder exploded into small pieces as Vick collided with it, and KBDude let out a sigh of relief. Vick returned to his normal form and dropped KBDude.

"Wh-What happened?" He gasped. "How did we get out?" He asked. "You don't remember?" Replied KBDude, who bit his lip. Vick shook his head. "Long story..." Started KBDude but then he saw it. Both halves of the shield! Right where he had thrown them. It was a big surprise that no one had picked them up.

KBDude tried fitting them together again, but it was no use. "Try smelting them together," Suggested Vick. KBDude nodded. "Good idea!" He exclaimed.

They ran to Ardougne and put both pieces of the shield into the furnace there. When KBDude pulled it out, he gasped. A silver dragon was patterned on the shield. It looked very strong.

KBDude turned to Vick. "This shall be our only protection going through the underground pass and into the Elven City. Oh, Saradomin help us..."

But Vick looked up and gasped. "KBDude... I don't think we'll need to go through the Underground pass. If thats who I think it is, anyway..."

Part 38: Reunited

Uka gasped. It was Vick, down in Ardougne, with someone else! Vick was alive!

They flew down and Vick introduced the other person as KBDude, who had saved his life at the blue dragons. They all talked, and it turned out that Vick and KBDude had been caught prisoner by the Legends Guild, killed a mighty Jungle Demon, escaped a crumbling Legends Guild, and along the way found two halves of a mysterious shield that fitted together.

Everyone talked except Worl. He walked away from the group, angry that they had found Vick again.

Vick saw him and ran after him. "Hey, Worl. Let's put that battle behind us, yes?" He asked.

But Worl sneered. "Never. And it's time for a rematch," He replied evilly.

Vick laughed. "You could never beat me--" He started, But was interrupted by the change of surroundings.

They were in a dark, square room. A thick red liquid oozed down the walls everywhere, and menacing spikes swung out of them at places.

"Worl!" Exclaimed Vick, but Worl was breathing in deeply. "Oh no..." Breathed Vick. Worl looked up and looked straight into Vicks' eyes. Worls' face was covered in blood... but then Worl wiped it away. Vick screamed.

It was definately Worl. But Worl looked exactly like Peri. Exactly like. No, not like.

Worl was Peri, from fifty years ago.

Part 39: Friend Killer

"Peri!" Shouted Vick. "I am Worl," Said Peri - or was it Worl? "And it's time for revenge..."

Worl jumped into the air, holding out claws. This was unexpected and all Vick could do was shield his head with an arm.

But the pain never came. There was a loud CLANG and Vick opened his eyes to see Uka holding his sword against Worls' claws. He turned his head and looked at Vick. "Don't worry... I'm here..." He whispered. But he didn't see the claw slashing down to his neck. Vick screamed when Uka fell down.

Vick suddenly turned angry, and in a flash, his angry form appeared. "You shall die!" He shouted, but Worl laughed and pushed his hands together. A line of blue light shot against Vick, and Vick was shattered into thousands of fragments of blue skin.

That was when the others appeared. KBDude, Kajenk, Aqua,  
Firerocketa, Renger Elf and Arthas."It can't be true. Not him... not him..." Whispered Aqua. But Worl simply laughed again, and a shot of larger blue light was aimed at them. Only one person survived.

Kajenk.

"Whoever you are, please stop now!" He screamed.  
"Worl... Is that you?" He asked. Worl nodded. "Yes, Kajenk, it is I, Worl. But I shall not stop. You were lucky to escape alive last time," And with that Worl put his hands together and fired one last shot at Kajenk...

Part 40: Repaid Debt

A figure suddenly appeared in front of him, Kajenk. When the blue light hit it though, the figure did not die. "Worl!" Shouted a mysterious voice. "You owe me. Revive these people and stop being angry or I will lak t000t11y 0wn y00!11!oneone!1!" Shouted a familliar voice.

"Lisa?" Mouthed Kajenk. Lisa looked at Kajenk. "Yes, Kajenk. It is I. But I cannot stay here long. Iran has done something very bad... meet me at Varrock," And with that, she was gone.

And then they appeared in Ardougne again. The dead bodies awoke and Worl fell to the ground. Uka gasped. "We're alive?" He said. He couldn't believe it. Fire and Aqua flew around the watchtower with glee and Arthas killed a rat. Renger Elf sneered at Worl. "Guards. Take away this traitor," He said. "No!" Protested Kajenk. "Take him, too," Ordered Renger Elf, and the guards took Kajenk and Worl away on a glider.

"Well then. We'd better get going, eh?" Said Renger Elf. They all got on to the gliders, and started riding when something landed on top of the glider that all of them were on. It shook the thing.

"What the hell was that?" Shouted Arthas, and his question was answered when Bugsys' face appeared. "Bugsy!" Shouted Uka gleefully. But then it turned to horror. "It's time to die," Bugsy said, and then everyone else appeared. Veshio. Help Newbies. Wolfcape. Woof Woof. Jambarrett. The elves fired arrows. But Uka had a feeling it was going to take more than arrows to stop them.

Part 41: Even fight

The glider was flying back towards Tirrawn. There was only two elves with them. They weren't going to go in prison.

Kajenk hit the elf next to him, and Worl hit his. They fell off the glider and landed with a soft Crack as they hit the top of the Underground Pass. Worl and Kajenk turned the glider around. Worl sneered. "I hate Renger Elf..." He muttered. Kajenk nodded. "I hate him too..." He said. "I want to kill him..." Growled Worl, the anger bubbling up inside him. "LET'S FIND HIM AND KILL HIM!" Screamed Kajenk as he transformed into his angry beast and Worl transformed into Peri.

"Let's do it..."

-----

The glider was ripped in half.Arthas,

Firerocketa,Uka, Arthas and KBDude were on one half and Vick, Renger Elf and Aqua were on the other.

Aqua quickly spread her wings and everyone fell on to her. It was an even match. "Uka! Fight Bugsy. Arthas! Fight Woof woof! Firerocketa! Fight Wolfcape! KBDude! Fight Veshio! Vick! Fight Jambarrett! Renger Elf, fight Help Newbies! I'll fight Zezima Jr!" Ordered Aqua. There was a bubble surrounding them, and the arrows that the other elves were firing could not get through the bubble.

Uka swung his sword at Bugsy, but Bugsy dodged it with ease and plunged his fangs into him. Uka fell to the floor.

The same happened for the others. They all fell down to the floor, bleeding heavily...

Part 42: Two more into the fight

There was Renger Elf! But... What was wrong? Everyone was lieing down on Aqua and Aqua was taking so many attacks in a bubble... lots' of elves were firing arrows at it, but it was not taking any damage.

Worl growled. "KILL!" He shouted, and put his hands together. A line of blue light shot out of them and fired at the bubble. It made a little hole. But enough for gliders to get in. Worl and Kajenk went in, but before the other elves could get in, the hole was sealed again.

Veshio laughed. "Aha! The descendants! It's time to die!" He shouted.

Worl fired the blue light at Veshio and it hit him dead on. Veshio gasped with horror, but then laughed. "It'll take more than that to kill me!" He shouted.

Kajenk charged at Woof woof and Wolfcape, and jumped into the air and landed on to Kajenk. Kajenk whimpered as he fell down, but bit Woof Woof in the leg and wrenched a piece of flesh off. Blood flew out in all directions.

But then Help Newbies and Zezima Jr ran over to Kajenk, and Help Newbies pulled out a shuriken. He threw it at Kajenks' neck...

Jambarrett grabbed both of Worls' hands and pulled it round his back so that Worl could not move. "Let... go!" He shouted. Bugsy unsheathed his Katana and laughed. "Bye bye," He said as he swung it at Worls' neck.Part 42: Two more into the fight

There was Renger Elf! But... What was wrong? Everyone was lieing down on Aqua and Aqua was taking so many attacks in a bubble... lots' of elves were firing arrows at it, but it was not taking any damage.

Worl growled. "KILL!" He shouted, and put his hands together. A line of blue light shot out of them and fired at the bubble. It made a little hole. But enough for gliders to get in. Worl and Kajenk went in, but before the other elves could get in, the hole was sealed again.

Veshio laughed. "Aha! The descendants! It's time to die!" He shouted.

Worl fired the blue light at Veshio and it hit him dead on. Veshio gasped with horror, but then laughed. "It'll take more than that to kill me!" He shouted.

Kajenk charged at Woof woof and Wolfcape, and jumped into the air and landed on to Kajenk. Kajenk whimpered as he fell down, but bit Woof Woof in the leg and wrenched a piece of flesh off. Blood flew out in all directions.

But then Help Newbies and Zezima Jr ran over to Kajenk, and Help Newbies pulled out a shuriken. He threw it at Kajenks' neck...

Jambarrett grabbed both of Worls' hands and pulled it round his back so that Worl could not move. "Let... go!" He shouted. Bugsy unsheathed his Katana and laughed. "Bye bye," He said as he swung it at Worls' neck.

Part 43: Tables have turned.

And then it all changed. The tables turned around.

Uka changed into a giant grey dragon, his hands turning into sharp blades, along with his feet, and two scaly wings held him up.

Arthas changed into a giant ball. But this giant ball was surrounded with blood stained spikes sticking out of it.

Aqua and Fire changed into the Dark Angel.

KBDude held up his Dragon Square Shield and was suddenly in complete Dragon Armour, and was sitting in a catapult.

Vick turned into his muscular blue figure.

And Renger Elf clenched his fist and suddenly the whole Elven Army were in the bubble.

The Katana next to Worls' neck disappeared, and Kajenk suddenly appeared on one of the Elven Gliders and Uka breathed Flames of Ice at Veshio, who became trapped in an iceberg.

Arthas rolled straight into Bugsy, who didn't stand a chance against the sharp spikes.

Aqua and Firerocketa flew at Woof woof and Wolfcape and tore them to shreds.

KBDude fired his catapult at Jambarrett, who was immediately squashed.

Vick picked up Zezima Jr and threw him out of the bubble. Vick had used such strength that Zezima Jr flew straight out of the bubble and below, ready to splat.

The elves all fired their arrows at Help Newbies. Help Newbies was helpless.

They had finally won.

But Renger Elf was not safe yet.

Worl and Kajenk ran up to him.

"I hate you..." Muttered Worl, as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Renger Elf.

"Move one muscle, either of you, and my army will fire at you," Said Renger Elf calmly. "I thank you for helping us out. I do not know how you escaped so fast, but for helping us, your charges will be removed. But just remember, that if it wasn't for us, you would be dead," 

Worl and Kajenk changed back to the normal forms, along with everyone else. "Okay," Said Worl. "Let's continue going to Varrock!"

Part 44: DENIED

Worl gasped. "No! Wheres Varrock?" He screamed when he saw the empty stretch of land. Renger Elf shook his head. "Iran has done this. Iran has destroyed Varrock," He said calmly. Worl shook his head. "No! It can't be!" He cried, but he knew it was true.

There was a trapdoor with a ladder leading down in the dead middle of Varrock. It had to be Irans' lair.

They all climbed down the ladder to find that they were in a small, rectangle room. There was a strange device on the wall with a hand symbol on it. "Whats this?" Wondered Uka. He put his hand on it, and then a mechanical voice shouted "DENIED!"

Arthas pushed him out the way. "Let me try!" He commanded, as he put his dragon dagger straight into the hand symbol.

"DEN--" Shouted the mechanical voice, but it stopped halfway. "Hey, you destroying my machinery?" It boomed. Arthas scratched his head. "Aren't you just supposed to shout DENIED?" He asked. The voice gasped. "Uh... Yeeeees... Uh...  
pretend I didn't talk to you, OK?" It asked. Aqua nodded. "Okay,"

Suddenly the wall next to the hand device slid into another part of the wall. Worl looked in. It was a dark, dripping tunnel. "Looks like we're close to Iran. C'mon, let's go," He said...

Part 45: Return

They entered the final room. It was lit by candlelight, and was a stone circular room. A bridge led from the tunnel to the circle, which was surrounded by a moat of lava.

In the center stood a man with a black moustache and black, curly hair. He had red eyes. "Iran!" Shouted Renger Elf. "It's your turn to die!" He shouted. "Elves! FIRE!"

Iran laughed as the arrows poured towards him. Then, at the last second, held his hand up and a stone shield blocked the arrows. They reflected and flew at the elves who had fired them. "DUCK!" Screamed Uka, and they ducked just in time. The elves fell to the floor from the gliders, killed by their own arrows.

Iran had killed the whole Elven Army so easily. How could 7 people even touch him!

"Ah," Said Iran. "The descendants. Aqua charged at him, holding her sword. Iran raised an eyebrow. "To be honest, I can't be bothered to kill you myself. So, you three. Kill them all!" Iran shouted.

Iran ran from the seven of them and jumped over the lava. He slammed into a wall which collapsed as soon as it felt the impact, revealing a hidden tunnel.

The 7 of them were about to chase him when three figures appeared. "NO!" Screamed Uka.

"Could it really be...?" Gasped Uka. "No... it can't be!" Said Arthas. "But..." Vick mumbled. "It is... it's them. It's..." Said Firerocketa. "Peri, Nyzat and Jo," Aqua said, finishing off the sentence.

Part 46: Lightsaber vrooooooom

Peri, Nyzat and Jo laughed. "Hello, Grandsons," They said. Worl and Kajenk gasped. "You... are our ancestors?" Worl stuttered. Peri laughed. "Yes, Worl and Kajenk. I am your GRANDFATHER!" Boomed Peri. Worl screamed. "Noooooo!" "And now we will show you our power!" Shouted Peri. They all pulled out small sticks of metal, and clicked a button. A shot of red light shot out of them. The seven of them could feel the burning heat.

"Lightsabers!"

Nyzat swung a lightsaber at Renger Elf, who attempted to stop it with his sword, but had no chance. He crumbled to ashes...

And Uka charged at Jo, who laughed and stabbed at Uka. But the lightsaber just caught Uka. Usually, if he had still been a human, he would be dead. But now he was a dragon, and it just burnt him terribly.

Worl and Kajenk were stuck to the spot in horror. Peri was really related to them? Even though they had really known before, they just still couldn't believe it. Peri laughed and caught them unawares.

They screamed as the exhilerating heat caught them.

Only ashes remained.

Aqua and Firerocketa screamed. "Okay! You may have been our friend fifty years ago, but they were my friends now! You shall pay!" Yelled Fire.

Peri laughed. "Oh yeah? Really? We'll see about that..."

Part 47: Team

As soon as Peri hit Aqua with his lightsaber, she turned into a dark angel, as well as Fire. She was supposed to turn to ashes, but instead, the dark blue skin she had just grown changed to a yellow colour.

Peri Gasped. Aqua gasped. "Wait a minute..." Whispered Fire. "I'm a dark angel... and shes a light angel!"

They were yin and yang.

Peri screamed as the two of them hit him.

One down, two to go.

Arthas changed into the spiky ball and rolled at Jo. But Jo was swift, and quickly moved away. He sliced at Arthas...

But Uka whacked Arthas, and Arthas landed with a spike in Uka's back. Uka roared.

Arthas jumped out of the Ukas' back skillfully, and Uka slapped him straight towards Jo.

He didn't have time to get out of the way.

Just one left.

Vick grew his muscles and fangs while full dragon armour suddenly appeared on KBDude and he was sitting at the controls of a catapult.

Vick had an idea. He jumped into the seat of the catapult and put a thumbs up to KBDude. "Fire!" He shouted, and KBDude fired the catapult. Vick went flying through the air, straight towards Nyzat. She didn't have a clue. He landed on her and she went flying into the lava, dropping her lightsaber.

Everyone changed back into their normal form. Uka picked up all three lightsabers. "These may be useful later," He said.

Part 48: Enough of the orders.

They all jumped into the tunnel and at the end they came into a dark room with large tubes filled with blue liquid. This must have been what had been reviving everyone. They were all empty. Iran stood in the middle of the laboratory.

Iran gasped. "You defeated them!" He shouted. Uka nodded. "Yes, but they killed three of our friends! As revenge, you shall die!"

Iran laughed. "Not just yet," He said. "Everyone, come!"

And the others returned, once again. Wolfcape, Woof woof, Jambarrett, Help Newbies, Zezima Jr, Veshio and Bugsy appeared. "Kill them!" Shouted Iran.

"No," Said Wolfcape. "We've had enough of your orders. You've told us that you will make us youthful again, but you never do! Instead, you torment us and use us over and over again! And for that, you shall die!"

Vick laughed. "Alright!" He yelled. Iran took a step back, and for a second there was fear in his eyes. But it soon disappeared. "Fine," He said. "I think you must have forgotten that I destroyed Varrock. What makes you think you can defeat me? I shall now use what I did before; COMPLETE OBLIVION!"

Blue thunder started to rush around the room. "What the hell!" Screamed Aqua. Then they all started to float, the blue thunder entangling them. "No!" Shouted Fire. For, in seconds, they would die... if something didn't happen, and fast...

Part 49: Lisa

And then she appeared out of nowhere, behind Iran.

She jumped over Iran and white powdery specks flew out of her hands. The thunder surrounding everyone suddenly disappeared and they fell to the floor.

"Wheres Kajenk? He told me he would be here," Lisa said. "H-He was killed by a lightsaber!" Replied Arthas. Lisa gasped. "Where is he!" She asked. "He's in the other room!" Shouted KBDude.  
"Follow me!" Ordered Lisa.

They ran into the other room, jumping the lava (Apart from Zezima Jr, who fell into it) Lisa began to chart a strange tune to the ashes, and then the ashes disappeared and Worl, Kajenk and Renger Elf were back!

Iran ran into the room. "Oh, revived are you? Why, hello Lisa! And I thought you were dead! That will be a mistake I shall correct!" He said charmingly.

"Take these!" Shouted Uka, and he threw the three lightsabers to Worl, Kajenk and Renger Elf.

They turned them on in confusion and gasped. "These weapons... are ultra powerful!" Exclaimed Worl, and the battle began when Iran pulled out his strange catlike claws. "If complete oblivion won't work, these shall! These are the ones that destoryed the three of them!" Iran shouted.

Worl gasped. "You are Bob the cat!" Exclaimed Kajenk. Iran laughed. "No, that is just the disguise I put on! Bob is weak and dead! I am his evil brother... Sid the Jagex rebel!"

PART 50: So many deaths

Iran laughed. "And now - my angry form!"

Iran grew smaller and smaller and white fur began to grow on him. Finally, he was Sid. The White Cat.

Sid pulled up two paws, showing six claws. "It's time to die," He said with a smile.

He pounced before anyone could do anything, and struck Renger Elf, Woof woof, Bugsy and Zezima Jr. They all died a gruesome death. Five people were dead already. Twelve remained.

Uka swung his sword at Sid, but Sid just raised an eyebrow and clawed the sword. The power surged up to Uka.

Eleven remained.

Sid made another mighty leap, and killed Arthas, Fire and Jambarrett!

Eight remained. Vick growled. "You shall pay!"

Muscles erupted from his arms and his skin turned blue. Worl transformed into Peri. Kajenk changed into his beast. Dragon Armour fell on to the floor next to KBDude and he was suddenly sitting in a catapult. Wolfcape turned into the grey dragon that Uka had been. Aqua turned into a dark angel. Veshio turned into the spiked ball that Arthas had been.

But Sid laughed again. "Even in those forms - you cannot hurt me!" He shouted, and he pounced at Worl...

Worl knew he had no chance. This was where he died. And Lisa would die before she could revive him, too

Part 51: Bob returns

"Not so fast, Sid!" Shouted a voice that sounded like a hero.

Sid suddenly froze in mid-air and fell to the floor. "No... it can't be!" He screamed.

"Yes... Hello, brother," Said Bob.

"I hate you! DIE!"

Sid pounced at Bob, but Bob dodged it - with luck. "I thought you were dead!" Screamed Sid.

"I was!"

The other 8 were just being ignored. They took advantage of this. "Vick! Get into the catapult!" Shouted KBDude, and Vick rushed over to obey. KBDude fired it like last time. But what Sid had said was correct. Vick landed straight on to Sid, but Sid just dug under him.

Everyone tried using their weapons. But none of them worked.

But then Lisa gasped. "Wait!" She shouted. As soon as she said that, Bob looked at her. Sid laughed as his claw landed on to Bob. Bob lay on the floor, dead.

Long strands of blue hair covered Lisa short brown ones, and her skin became cold to touch. Suddenly a glacier appeared out of the ground and struck through her. "Noooooo!" Screamed Kajenk. "Don't worry, it's alright!" She shouted back with a calm voice. The glacier shattered, and there stood a beautiful, icy blue lady wearing almost nothing.

"In my angry form, I turn into the Ice Goddess!" Shouted Lisa. Sid laughed. "Well, thats a bit stupid, 'cause we're surrounded by LAVA!" He shouted.

Lisa started to sink. "Help! I'm-A-MELTIIIIIIING!" She screamed. Soon all that remained was a puddle of water. "She is gone - forever!" Shouted Sid.

Part 52: Kajenk's Fury

Kajenk fell to his knees. "I've lost her again," He said through the tears. He bit his lip, looking down at the puddle of water that was Lisa. He touched it with one hand and wiped it away.

He stood up and stared at Sid. He pointed at him. "I hate you! I hate you!" He shouted. Sid laughed. "You think I am not used to that?" He shouted back.

Kajenk turned from Sid and started walking back to the entrance tunnel. Worl placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kajenk. We need you," He whispered. Kajenk stopped walking. He put a hand in his pocket...

He turned around and threw the dagger at Sid, who jumped over it with a smug smile. "Bring it on!" He boomed.

Kajenk pulled more and more daggers from his pockets so fast, and threw them, and threw them. Sid kept dodging them, but finally one hit his neck.

Sid coughed. "Y-You'll have to do more than that to kill me!" He shouted. Kajenk put his hand in his pocket. "I'm out of daggers!" He exclaimed.

Worl lit up his lightsaber, and nodded at Kajenk to do the same. Aqua picked up the one that Renger Elf had used. They ran in close to Sid, and tackled him. Sid ducked the first one. Kajenks swing missed. It went right at Aqua...

Worl pushed it away with his lightsaber. Aqua stabbed down at Sid, but Sid rolled away, and her lightsaber hit the ground. KBDude fired the Vick Catapult again, but Vick was just fired at the wall...

Part 53: Sacrifice

"I must do this..." Whispered Veshio. "I have 3 souls. My normal one. My undead one. And my reborn one. SACRIFICE!" Veshio fell to the floor and three small glowing light balls flew up from his chest. One flew to Uka, one flew to Arthas and one flew to Fire.

They jumped up. "Worl!" Shouted Uka. Worl turned around and saw them. "Kajenk! They're alive! Uka, Arthas and Fire!" He said. Aqua gasped. "Fire!" She cried, and ran off to greet her friend.

She dropped her lightsaber.

But Uka ran and picked it up, and joined the fight!

Sid kept rolling away from the lightsabers. He was so swift - it was impossible to hit him.

"Light and Dark!" Shouted Aqua and Fire in unison. Aqua was a light angel, and Fire was a dark angel. A light beam came from Aquas' eye, and a dark beam came from Fires' eye.

They hit Sid at the same time, and he rocketed towards the wall. But just before he fell into the lava, he pushed himself forward. "Try again, Ladies!" He shouted.

Aqua and Fire fell to the floor, weak.

Arthas turned into the spiky ball and fired at Sid, but Sid jumped out the way and Arthas tumbled across the lava - and hit the wall and bounced straight back!

"The only way we could do this is if we were, like, altogether in one big monster thing!" Shouted Kajenk. "Let's do that then!" Replied Worl.

It was their last chance

Part 54: POKU!1!

"Poku!" Said a tiny voice. Worl looked down to see a moople. "What the heck?" He said. The red pom-pom on the mooples head began to twirl faster and faster and it said, "Poku!"

There was a flash of light.

It had the head of the grey dragon. It had a blue body, and a cannon shot out of it, which Arthas was in. It had muscles the size of what Vicks' had and in one hand, it held a massive staff which could use the awesome rays Worl had been using, and the other hand had long, Kajenk claws. On one shoulder, a dark mist stood, and on the other, a light mist stood. On one of its foot stood a catapult with huge boulders as ammo. The other foot simply had claws.

And this monster had a big pink pom-pom sticking from its head.

Sid gasped. "Noooooooo!" He cried, and the monster unleashed all of its fight. There was a titanic explosion, and the monster was gone, and in its place, was all the humans.

Sid laid on the floor. Worl ran over to him. He raised Sids' head. "No..." Muttered Sid. "I can't die..." 

Worl picked up a lightsaber and slid it through Sids' neck. "You just have,"

Sid was finally dead, after so much killing.

Finally.

Part 55: Pikachu, I choose you!

Sid jumped up. "I am not dead! I am only almost dead!" He shouted.

POKEMON GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL  
(It's you and me...)  
I know it's my destiny!

Worl threw a pokeball at Sid. Sid screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!"

You caught SID THE JAGEX REBEL!

Everyone cheered. "Yay!" They shouted.

Worl looked up Sid on his Pokedex.

Sid the Jagex Rebel

This poor fella was tortured by his daddy and mummy and was bullied by his brother, Bob. He became and evil person and now roams the world, following Bob. If you just caught him, congratulations!

-----  
Three years later  
-----

Varrock was nearly finished being rebuilt. Worl smiled. They were home, and safe at last... nothing could go wrong...

-----

But things are never perfect. It was dark, and a boy sat on his bed, looking down. Lisa was somewhere. He was sure of it. And he knew just the person who might know where Lisa was...

Kajenk would find Lisa in the end. He would do anything for her.

But... that is another story.

And for now...

This is

THE END.


End file.
